Undercover and Under the Covers
by Becks7
Summary: Hmm, I think the title pretty much sums it up...This is a Ma-Ti/Kwame fic. JUST KIDDING! Skumm has recruited students to sell his drugs in their schools...the Planeteers go undercover to find the dealer...and two of them find something more. Wheeler/Linka
1. Chapter 1

Remember when we volunteered LouiseX to write a fic about the Planeteers going undercover as students again and she did that wonderful remake of Teers in the Hood? I mentioned that I was surprised (pleasantly of course) when she decided to take on the daunting task of re-writing an episode that so many people know so well. I thought she was going to do a whole new case that required the Planeteers to go undercover. So, since all is fair, she told me to write it. I had completely forgotten about that conversation, until I mentioned that I was stuck on another fic and she reminded me that I still had another idea in my head that I needed to get out and it was my turn to write an undercover fic. So here it is...hopefully it will unblock my writers block on the other fics (that's right, PLURAL...I've got 3 other ones in the works!). Enjoy...and thanks for the reminder LouiseX!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making money.

* * *

**_Undercover_**

"Planeteers to the Crystal Chamber."

The five teens drop what they are doing and assemble as quickly as they can.

"What's up Gaia?" Wheeler asks.

"Skumm is up to no good…again," Gaia states.

"Now what's he doing?" Gi asks.

"He's running a drug trafficking ring between two schools in the same town. One is a public school and the other is a private school, but the police don't know who the seller is or which school they attend."

Wheeler doesn't know if it's just him, or if the others also think about what Skumm did to Linka every time they face him. He's sure Linka thinks of it. And now this mission not only involves Skumm, but drugs again…he discreetly takes a step closer to Linka, brushes his hand against hers, links his pinky finger with hers, and gives it a squeeze, silently asking her if she's ok. She responds by squeezing back to acknowledge him and lets go, but still remains close enough to allow their hands to touch.

"So how can we help?" Kwame asks.

"Well, I thought that since you did such a good job the last time you went undercover in a school that this would be another great way to get to the bottom of this and help the authorities find the culprit," Gaia explains.

"I thought we already knew that Skumm is behind it?" Ma-Ti asks.

"_WE_ know that, but there is no proof to take to the police. If we can find the person who is selling them for him, maybe they will give him up."

"Rat out the rat?" Wheeler says.

"It is not that easy. Skumm scares people. Even if we find the dealer, there is no guarantee that they will give him up," Linka says.

"That's true. But we have to try. And even if they won't implicate Skumm as the provider, at least we can get a major drug seller out of school," Gi points out.

"I figured we should split you up; two in the private school, and three in the public school."

Wheeler, wanting to protect Linka and make sure they weren't separated, spoke up quickly.

"Linka and I will go to the private school!"

Linka took a step back, not pleased that he was making decisions that Gaia should be making.

"Wheeler, this is Gaia's plan. We should do what she wants, not what you want!" She says as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"It's ok Linka…I'd like to hear Wheeler's logic behind why he thinks you and he should team up and go to the private school," Gaia says with a smile.

"Uhh, logic? Umm, well, as much as I enjoyed Linka's choice of apparel on our last undercover mission, I kinda wanna see her in a school girl uniform…and well, I've been looking for a good reason to wear a tie and jacket," he says, trying not to laugh.

_How can he be so sweet and thoughtful one minute and then an immature pig the next_? Linka thought.

"Wrong answer," Gaia says. "Funny, but wrong. You and Linka should be the ones that go to the private school because the majority of the students in private schools are white."

"That's not true. Haven't you ever seen Fresh Prince of Bel-Air?" Wheeler asks.

"No, can't say that I have," Gaia says, her patience wearing thin.

"It's a good show," Wheeler says quietly, to no one in particular.

"You two would blend in much better than the others. There's more diversity in the public school so they would not stick out as much."

"Yeah, that's what I meant to say," Wheeler covers.

"And you _**will**_ be required to wear uniforms…and wear them properly…this means you Wheeler. Your shirt must be tucked in **all the way**, your jacket should be buttoned, and your tie must be on neatly; straight and tight."

"HA! Da right! There is no way he can do it!" Linka says.

"You've got a pretty strict dress code you need to follow too," Gaia continues. "I know you like your shorts…well, short…but your skirt has to be at least one inch below your finger tips when you leave your hands at your side."

Linka puts her arms at her side to see where that would put her skirt.

"Aw man!" Wheeler exclaims. "That's way too long!"

Linka wrinkles her nose.

"It is like old lady length!" The always fashionably conscious Linka complains.

"No Linka, it's **normal** length!" Gi says. "You're just not used to it. Who are you trying to impress with those short shorts anyways?" Gi continues to tease as the boys snicker.

"No one! I never noticed they were 'short shorts' as you say. I just like the way they look."

"Me too!" Wheeler remarks with a grin and a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Shut up! Nobody asked you!" Linka snaps.

"Everyone calm down!" Gaia says. "Unless you've forgotten that you have a mission to do?"

"Sorry Gaia," they say.

"So where are we going?" Ma-Ti asks.

"Glendale, Arizona," says Gaia.

"Arizona?! I gotta wear a jacket and tie in the freakin' desert?!" Wheeler whines.

"I'm afraid so."

"Aww man, I'm gonna sweat my ba--"

"When do we leave?" Kwame asks.

"As soon as you're ready. You should shop for some clothes once you get there…Wheeler and Linka, you'll have to go to the school to pick up your uniforms. You all will be staying at a rented house. The owner is a 'snowbird' which means he only lives there in the winter to escape the cold weather of his hometown near Chicago. He is being so generous because his son is the principal at the public school that Gi, Ma-Ti, and Kwame will be attending. The story you will tell is that you're exchange students…except Wheeler, of course. You can just say you moved there from New York."

"And Linka is an exchange student staying with my family?" He suggests.

"That would work. I'll let you all figure out your stories. Good luck," Gaia says as she disappears.

"Man, this is gonna be rough…do you think we can still pass for high school age kids? I mean, Gi and Kwame are 20. I'm 19. Linka and Ma-Ti are the only ones that are old enough to still be in school."

"But we do not look any different," Kwame says.

"Yeah, I think we can still pass for younger than our actual ages…it's not like we've got grey hairs and wrinkles!"

"Da," Linka says as she grasps Wheeler's chin and squeezes his cheeks, causing his lips to pucker. "Look at this baby face! You could pass for a 14 year old if you needed to…The only problem you may have is that the 14 year old would be MORE MATURE!" She laughs as she gives his cheek a series of playful slaps.

"I don't get why we are not all going to the same school. Obviously the problem is in the public school," Gi says.

"'Obviously'? Why? How is it obvious?" Wheeler asks.

"Well, because the kids at the private school are probably more well behaved than the kids at the public school…they have religion class and morals."

"Are you saying that kids that go to public school don't have morals? Because I went to public school and I have morals," Wheeler argues.

"No, I just mean that the kids at the private school come from money…and their parents are probably more involved in their kids' lives. The kids in the public school probably come from broken homes and act out," Gi points out.

"I am noticing alot of 'probablies' in Gi's theories!" Linka says.

"Yeah. Wanna hear my theory?" Wheeler asks.

"Of course," Kwame says.

"I think we'll find the drug dealer in _**our**_ school because those kids have the resources. Like you said, their parents probably have money because private school is expensive, which also means their parents have good jobs…but sometimes, having a good paying job means you have to put in alot of time. You can't assume that these kids' parents are involved in their lives. Maybe they've never home. Maybe their dad's are always out of town, and their mom's are always out doing social activities…It's not safe to assume that these kids come home from school and their moms have cookies and milk waiting for them and that when their dads come home from work, they go outside and play catch. If that's what you think life is like for the typical American family, you watch too much TV!"

"HA! Who would have ever thought that Wheeler would accuse someone of watching too much TV?!" Ma-Ti says.

"Ok, I see your point…let's make a bet…I bet **we** find the dealer in _**our**_ school," Gi challenges.

"You're on! Losing team pays for winning team to go on a romantic dinner together at a fancy restuarant!" Wheeler says.

"Deal! Wait…what?" Gi questions. "That won't work because what good is a romantic dinner going to do for the three of us?"

"You? Who says _**I**_ want a romantic dinner?" Linka adds.

"I say you do!" Wheeler says as he puts his arm around her. "And you three don't need to worry about that romantic dinner…you won't be cashing in on that winning bet because _**we're**_ gonna win it!"

"We'll see about that," Gi says. "May the best team win."

"Don't worry...we will!" Wheeler proclaims.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go LouiseX! Have a nice day!...Not just her, everyone have a nice day. I promised her a chapter though.

There's some "rough" language in this chapter, and there probably will be throughout the rest of the fic (teenagers being teenagers), but I don't think it warrants changing the rating from T to M. I know alot of kids under 18 who say much worse!

* * *

The next day, the Planeteers were attending their first day of classes in their new high schools. Wheeler had not seen Linka since they went their separate ways after homeroom in the morning. They had gym class together though, but the girls were playing separate games than the boys. Wheeler was making friends by impressing the guys while playing basketball.

"Hey new kid! You're pretty good. Ever consider trying out for the team?" One of Wheeler's teammates asked him.

"Uh, no. Never really did the whole 'team sport' thing."

"You should think about it. We could use someone who can shoot three pointers like that."

"Ok. Yeah. I'll uh, definitely think about it." Wheeler says, pleased that someone had noticed him…unfortunately, the one he was showing off for wasn't paying attention. Instead of standing on the sidelines talking and refusing to participate in any activities that would cause her to break a sweat like most of the other girls, Linka was actively participating in gym class. "Tsk. Linka…do I gotta teach you everything about being cool?" Wheeler thinks as he shakes his head.

"Alright everyone, time to hit the showers!" the gym teacher yells.

* * *

"Hey newbie!"

Wheeler had just finished dressing and was now sitting on a bench putting on his shoes. He missed his sneakers. These loafers were uncomfortable and were not his idea of "cool." He turns around to see the kid from the basketball game and two other boys.

"Yeah?"

"First of all, you gotta tell us your name so we don't hafta keep callin' ya 'newbie.'"

"Oh, right…my name's Jason Wheeler. I prefer to just go by 'Wheeler' though."

"Good to meet you Wheeler. I'm Matt. This is Frankie and Ben. So what do you think of St. Xavier's so far?"

"Well, it's 4th period and so far, so good."

"So where are you from?" Ben asks.

"New York…Brooklyn."

"Arizona is a long way from New York…how'd you end up here?" Frankie asks.

"Parents moved. Dad got a new job. I was pretty pissed about it. I mean, this is my senior year and I had to leave all my friends."

"That sucks. Seriously though, you should consider joining the b-ball team. Benny's dad is the coach. Not that you'd need any help making the team. You're damn good."

"Thanks." Wheeler saw this as an opportunity to possibly find some info. "Do they drug test?"

"It's random, but yeah," Ben says.

"Then I think I have to pass."

"Oh. Okay. You didn't seem like the type...I guess that sounds kinda dumb. I don't even know you," Matt says.

"That's alright. It's not like I'm offended. Besides, I've been clean for a few days," Wheeler says.

"Days?!"

"Yeah...I went to the public school, Mountain Ridge, for about a week, but got expelled. Had some left over stash from New York, so I did it one morning before school and it hit me harder than I expected...couldn't cover it up and got busted for being high at school! So my parents pulled me out and sent me here because I told them that I was just trying to fit in and make friends...gave 'em the guilt trip for movin' me out here! They didn't punish me too bad after that performance! But now that my stash is gone, I haven't found any suppliers...I guess you guys wouldn't know of any?"

"No," Matt and Ben both say.

"What're ya lookin' for?" Frankie asks.

"I'll try anything. Started out with weed, but that doesn't do anything for me anymore. So I moved onto pills."

"I was at a party a few weeks ago and there were some kids from Mountain Ridge there. They were trying some new drug...a pill. I didn't do it though. I mostly drink at those parties. Drugs kinda scare me. Plus, booze won't stay in my system as long and I can still pass any piss tests for sports."

"Yeah dude, I hear ya. I used to be like that too. I know I shouldn't do 'em...I just...I don't know...my friend's back home did 'em so I did 'em just for something to do. Peer pressure an all that...hey, I hope my little admission doesn't make you think any less of me...I'd still like to think I'm a nice guy...and I'm always up for a pick up game of b-ball at the Y."

"Yeah, no big deal. 'To each their own,' right? I'm not judgin' you. No one's perfect," Matt says.

"Except that girl in Trig!" Ben says.

"Oh yes!"

"Well, now that we're all friends, it's time for some new kid initiation! Come on over to the third shower," Frankie says.

"Uhh, sorry guys, I'm not into that sorta thing!" Wheeler says.

"Haha! Funny! But no. We're gonna give you a glimpse of Heaven," Matt says.

"Or Hell," Ben adds.

"It all depends on how lucky you are!" Frankie concludes.

Was this it? Were these kids lying before and really did know where to get drugs, but didn't want to discuss it out in the open? Where they feeling Wheeler out to see if he was trustworth? Maybe they were the dealers, ready to share some with him now that they were friends...This was too easy. Looks like Gi lost this bet. So Wheeler followed them into the third shower, back in the corner, away from prying eyes.

Then Frankie removed a piece of tile around the water spout handle and looks through the hole.

"I got in trouble and my punishment was cleaning the locker rooms. So I was in the girls locker room, giving a good scrub around the handle fixture when a corner of the tile came off because the grout was loose. Then I got my brainstorm…the plumbing is probably parallel to the plumbing in the boys locker room. I took the broom handle and busted it through the drywall. Then when I was cleaning the boys locker room, I loosened the grout here and viola! The portal to the promise land! Or something that'll make you wanna stab your eyes out and forget everything you've just seen." Frankie bends down to look through the hole.

"Oooh! Jackpot!" He whispers excitedly!

Ben pulls him out of the way and has a look. He turns to his friends and fans himself with his hand.

"Jackpot indeed! No fatty today!"

"Who is it?" Matt asks.

"I don't remember her name. But it's the girl from our Trig class!"

"The perfect one?! MOVE!" Matt excitedly whispers. Then he turns to his friends and says "She's definitely a natural blonde! But we're being rude…we should've let Wheeler have the first look since he's new. Have a look dude."

Wheeler is uncertain. He knows it's wrong and he feels guilty taking advantage of some poor girl who has no idea she's being watched by a bunch of hormonally driven teenage perverts…but he has to play along and make as many friends as possible if he's going to find the drug dealer. He'll just pretend to look and then act as excited as they were…then he'll tell the principal and have the hole patched.

Wheeler looks through the hole and is determined to only look at the ground, which he does. Then he sees a mass of soapsuds sliding down a well defined leg…a leg that looks very familiar to him…you may think that all legs look the same, but when you've spent as much time memorizing the features of the object of your affection, you notice the slightest detail. In this case, it's a small scar right above the knee that gave it away. That scar is from when she tripped and fell while trying to escape Greedly's mechanical dragon in Thailand…the dragon that interrupted what would've been their first kiss.

Without thinking, or perhaps it was due to too much thinking about the past and allowing his mind to wonder, Wheeler's gaze began to travel upward and his initial thoughts were confirmed…it was Linka.

He jumped back and leaned against the hole to block it.

"My turn again," says Frankie as he tries to move Wheeler out of the way.

"No!" Wheeler says as he puts his hands out to stop him.

"What's wrong man? Gotta conscience?" Ben laughs.

"No! I mean…yeah…I do…but…what I mean is…if it were anyone else, I wouldn't care what you guys do…but that's…my…exchange student," Wheeler stammers.

"Whoa! Nice! How do you sleep at night knowing that she's just a few rooms away?" Matt asks.

"It's rough."

"So do you ever tell her stuff to make her do things?" Frankie asks.

"Like what?"

"I don't know…like make shit up…give her a ride to the mall and then tell her that in America, it's customary to give the guy that just drove you somewhere a blow job!" Frankie laughs.

"Dude, you're messed up!" Matt says as he punches Frankie's arm.

"No, I don't do that, and I never would. It's guys like you that give the rest of us a bad name," Wheeler says.

"What if she's into that sort of thing…Who knows…maybe you're being rude by not making her feel at home? Maybe I'll give it a try then…since you're too much of a gentleman. " Frankie says.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Wheeler says with a glare. "First of all, Linka's too smart to fall for that. She'll make you wish you were never born if you say something like that too her."

"It's true. She is pretty smart," Ben says. "She was answering all sorts of questions in Trig class…it was kinda nice. The more she answered, the less I had to worry about Ms. Cole calling on me!"

"Ok, 'first of all, she's too smart'…was there a 'second of all?'" Matt asks.

"Second of all…" Wheeler thought long and hard about what he was about to say. Linka could very well kill him for it, but he needed to protect her from this scumbag Frankie. "…she's my girlfriend."

"Whoa! So you're already hittin' that?!" Frankie asks.

Wheeler felt so far removed from his high school days and the language that the kids were using, but thanks to Frankie's pelvic gestures, Wheeler was able to figure out what he meant.

"Uh. Yeah. Not that it's any of your business!"

"Hey dude, we're all friends here…I'd be braggin' if I were you!" Frankie says. "Look, no hard feelings ok? I didn't know she was taken…but you better keep an eye on her. She's a regulation hottie. She'll be getting alot of attention from the male species, especially in this sexually repressed school."

"Yeah…I know. But I trust her…" then Wheeler decided that it was best to play along with the guys if he wanted to maintain an open line of communication with them. "Besides…I give her plenty of good reasons to stick around!" _Oh man, she's gonna kick my ass if she finds out what I just did_!

"Ha! Lucky bastard!" Ben says as he slaps Wheeler on the back.

"C'mon, we gotta go. Gilmore says if I'm late to History class one more time, he's giving me detention," Matt says. "Later Wheeler! Maybe we'll have more classes together. Where you goin' next?"

Wheeler pulls out his schedule and looks.

"Lunch. See ya later."

* * *

He'd been looking forward to lunch all day…not just because he was hungry, but because Linka was also in his lunch period. They had agreed to meet at their lockers and walk to the cafeteria together. When Wheeler was approaching their lockers, he saw two guys standing on either side of Linka, leaning against the lockers while she put her books away. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but by the angry look on Linka's face, she didn't like it. _Geez, what is it with these kids_?! When Linka zipped up her backpack and slammed her locker shut, a little more forcefully than necessary.

"Oooh, we've got a feisty one here!" One of the boys said right before he smacked Linka's butt.

Wheeler ran to close the distance between them, grabs the kid by the throat and slams him against the lockers before Linka can say anything.

"Don't you **EVER** touch her again!" He yells as he pulls his arm back to nail the guy. However, the other boy grabs a hold of Wheeler's arm to stop him.

"What are you? Her bodyguard?" The kid asks.

"Worse, I'm her boyfriend! Now gimme one good reason why I shouldn't smash your face in?!" Wheeler says.

"Hey man, I didn't know she was taken!" the kid says.

"That is a lie! I told you I had a boyfriend!"

"I thought you were just saying that!" He yells.

"Doesn't matter if she's taken or not! Did she tell you to leave her alone?"

"Yes."

"Then you should've listened!" Wheeler shoves the other kid off him, frees his hand, and is ready to strike the kid.

"Wheeler, let him go. You are going to get in trouble! This is no way to start your first day!" She says as she puts her hand on his arm.

By now, a crowd has gathered and was eagerly awaiting a fight…a fight that wasn't going to happen.

"Looks like this is your lucky day…" Wheeler says as he lets the kid go. "…asshole!" he adds as he shoves the kid against the lockers one more time, causing his head to bang against the metal doors.

The kid and his friend take off, but as soon as they're out of Wheeler's reach, the one shouts,

"This isn't over! Just wait until I'm expecting you! I'll show your little slutty commie bitch what a real man is!"

Wheeler was ready to run after him again, but Linka stopped him.

"Forget him."

"I can't let him get away with saying that stuff about you!"

"It does not matter to me what he says or thinks…but thank you for defending me."

"Anytime. I'm still gonna beat him up after school!"

She smiles and shakes her head.

"So you told them that I was your boyfriend?" He asks.

"Nyet, I said that I **had** a boyfriend…I did not say who it was… _**you**_ on the other hand, told them you were my boyfriend….what happened to me being your exchange student?" She teases.

"Well, according to some boys in our gym class, you're both!"

"Both?"

"Yeah…well…one of them was saying some things about you that I didn't like. Good things, I guess. I mean, it was about how hot you are…but I just didn't like hearing them talk about you like that…like you were an object and not a person. They don't even know you. If they did, they'd see that there's so much more to you than just a pretty face…they'd see that you've got the whole package. And _**that's**_ what really makes you attractive…to me anyway…And I know it was stupid and I knew you'd be mad…but I needed to shut him up before I punched him…and that was the quickest thing I could think of. So if you wanna stage a fight in the cafeteria and a break up…then that's cool."

"Oh Wheeler…thank you. For 'defending my honor' and for those things that you just said."

"You're welcome. And I meant it. Regardless of what you think, I mean, sure, at first I was just like them when I saw you…but then I got to know you. And you became more than just a total babe…you became the kinda girl that a guy can fall in love with, not just lust after, because pretty girls comes and go, but you're the only one that I can't get outta my head."

Linka was filled with a feeling that she had never felt before. It overwhelmed her. Her chest tightened and breathing became more difficult. She couldn't speak around the lump in her throat. Instead she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and smiled up at him.

"I do not want to break up."

"Huh?" He's completely lost all train of previous thoughts the moment she took hold of his jacket and smiled at him.

"I think that it is good if people think we are a couple. That way, it will not seem weird when we are always meeting up in the hallways…we will probably have to whisper things sometimes and it will be less suspicious if they think we are just whispering sweet nothings and not sharing secrets that we have discovered about classmates."

"Oh. Yeah. Good point," he says.

Linka lets her hands slide down his lapels and looks down.

"Bozhe moy Wheeler! You are a mess!" She exclaims as she takes note of how his jacket is buttoned crookedly.

"Opps…I guess I was in a hurry when I left the gym."

"And your tie is loose!"

"Yeah well, whoever came up with the name of these things got it all wrong…they shouldn't be called 'ties.' They should call them what they really are…printed nooses."

"What would Gaia say if she saw you!" Linka says as she unbuttons his jacket, straightens it out, and re-buttons it.

"She'd probably say 'I knew he couldn't do it!'"

Linka laughs as she begins undoing his tie so that she could re-tie it. She pulls the knot tight and runs her hand down his chest to smooth out the tie. He bends forward and presses his lips to her forehead.

"What was that for?" She asks.

"Sorry. I just thought it was an appropriate way for a boy to thank his girl for fixing him up."

"There is no need to apologize," she says as she grasps his tie and gently tugs on it, bringing him down towards her.

Just as their lips are about to meet, a stern voice interrupts,

"Hey you two, no PDAs at school! Now get to class."

Wheeler throws his head back and groans in frustration as he smacks his head into the locker.

"Yes sir. Sorry," Linka apologizes.

"It's always something. Come on. Let's go to lunch," he says as he puts his arm around her shoulders and leads her to the cafeteria.

"Yankee, what is PDA?"

"Public Display of Affection."

"Oh. Do you think this is ok?" She asks as she puts her arm around his waist.

"Yeah, I think this is fine…I think this is perfect."

* * *

To Be Continued... wow, that chapter got longer than I expected!


	3. Chapter 3

No, I haven't forgotten this one. I've actually been spending the most time on it...too much time writing, and not enough time posting...and everytime I want to proof then post something, I have to stop doing that because Montana just passed a bill to build a slaughterhouse, and I've gotta get their governor to veto the bill. Man, it's rough being a Planeteer! And I don't even get a cool ring or t-shirt to show for it! But I made up for the lack of posting by making this one a long one!

A/N: No offense intended to anyone if you fall into any of the categories that Wheeler is making fun of. I got my descriptions by asking my teenage cousins and sister about what sorts of social groups there are in high school these days (it's alot different from my day!). One cousin is a slut, and that's putting it nicely! The other is obsessed with art and anime, stays in her room all day reading something called Manga and learning Japanese so she can move there someday and be an animator for anime!) And my sister is one of the weird, attention loving, emotional, poetry writers! They all unknowingly described each other, but not themselves!

* * *

As they continue on their way to the cafeteria, Wheeler decides to give Linka a crash course in surviving an American high school.

"So I hear that you're quite the little smarty pants in the classroom," he says.

"Wheeler, have you been checking up on me?" She teases.

"No, not on purpose anyways…the guys that I was talking to in gym class…two of them mentioned that you were in their Trigonometry class and that you were answering all the questions."

"Not all of them! But da, I was trying to make a good impression on the teacher."

"Well stop it!"

"Why?"

"Because Linka, we need to make friends in order to find out all the gossip. No one's gonna talk to you if you're a dork…except other dorks…and they're not the ones that are going to lead us to the dealer."

"Now you sound like Gi! First she assumes that the kids in this school are too good to do drugs…now you assume that…smart kids do not get into trouble."

"I didn't mean it like that…I mean they're too smart to do something so stupid…so it's a dead end. They're not going to be at the parties we need to get invited to because they'll be home studying!"

"I do not want to sound vain, but I am smart…and I still got involved in drugs," Linka points out.

"Yeah, but that's different. You were tricked into taking them and then you got addicted. You couldn't help it Babe."

When she didn't answer, he dropped his arm from around her shoulder, which prompted her to remove her arm from around his waist, thinking that their rare moment of affection had passed. Instead, he took her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"Are you sure you're ok with this mission? I mean, it's not stirring up any bad memories for you is it?"

"I think of Boris every day. Every mission we go on, I think about how I cannot wait to tell him all about the adventure…but then I remember that I _cannot_ tell him. Everyday stirs up bad memories…and every memory is a reminder that it could have been me who died. As for this mission, I am fine…for now. As long as you are here to help me through it, I will be ok…Thank you by the way."

"You're welcome…but I haven't done anything yet."

"You wanted to pair up with me on this mission…and for more than just the usual reason. I know you wanted to be close so you could keep an eye on me and be there for me if this mission hit a nerve."

"What makes you so sure that I didn't just volunteer so I could take the opportunity to get some alone time…and see how great you look in that uniform? Awesome by the way."

"Because I know you better than that…I know those reasons that you just mentioned are true, but those are secondary reasons. I know you wanted to protect me…"

"And I know that you're gonna say that you don't need protected," he interrupts. "…that you can take care of yourself, but for my own reasons, for my own sanity…I need to make sure."

"I was not going to say that. I wanted to say that I am glad to know that you care so much," she says shyly.

"If we had been in different schools, I would've been distracted, wondering if you were ok. It would've driven me nuts, not knowing."

"Da, and I am glad that we are at the same school too…_**someone**_ needs to keep an eye on you to make sure that you are not distracted from the mission by all these girls in these uniforms that you seem to like so much!"

"You don't need to worry about that. I'm too old for most of these girls. If they're not 18, they could land me in jail! I think I'll stick with you…I know you're legal!" He says as he squeezes her shoulder. "But someday, when I'm president, I'm going to make these little plaid skirts mandatory! And those knee socks...they really accentuate your legs...damn, your knees are cute. And that blouse..."

"Do not get me started on this blouse! It says it is a medium, but it fits like a small! I cannot get this top two buttons to close."

"What's wrong with that? I think it fits perfectly!" He leers.

"Of course you do."

* * *

They stand in the lunch line and try to blend in with the rest of the kids by acting out their roles as exchange student and host-brother/boyfriend, asking about each others' day and classes. When they exit the lunch line, they look around for a place to sit.

"See that table there?" Wheeler asks.

"Da. Should we sit with them?"

"No. We don't quality. Those are the jocks. They're probably on every team the school has to offer; football, baseball, basketball, soccer, track…which reminds me, what were you doin' in gym class?"

"Playing tennis."

"You can't do that."

"Da I can…I am quiet good at it actually."

"No, that's not what I mean. I know you're good at it. What I mean is, you _**can't**_ play, as in participate."

"Well, then what should I play?"

"Nothing. The 'cool girls' don't actually participate, or if they do, they half ass it. They don't break a sweat…or risk breaking a nail. Just stand off to the side like they do, or do something less intensive, like doing laps…but walk…remember, no sweating…sweating is gross with the 'in girls.'"

"Ok."

"Those kids over there, those are the band geeks…they're afraid to leave their instruments in their lockers or in the band room because they don't want them to get stolen. So they lug 'em around with them all day until it's time for band class. The flute players are the lucky ones, but you really gotta feel bad for the trombone players!"

"I play an instrument…am I a band geek?" She asks as she glares at him.

"You probably would be…lucky for you, you have me to keep you focused and teach you how to be cool."

"Da, lucky me!" She replies while rolling her eyes.

"Over there, you've got your art freaks. Sure, they have to wear the uniform, but they do things to intentionally stand out. And I'm going to amend my earlier rule...it's only mandatory for certain people...no, just you, to wear the uniform."

"I would not have to listen to you Yankee. **_You_** are not **_my_** president!"

"Did I say president? I meant ruler of the world!"

"What virtual reality video game are you playing in Wheeler?!"

"Haha, good one Babe! I'm impressed. Now where was I?"

"Those people over there."

"Oh right, the art freaks. Those thick black rimmed, ugly glasses…they're fake. They don't need them; they're just so they stand out."

"Since when are you into fashion Yankee?"

"I know what's hot and what's not…you're hot…they're not! You can't be friends. You have nothing in common."

"I like art," Linka says.

"They're not into the kinda art you're thinking about. I'm sure they're nice people…but they are WAAAAAAY too into art. They'll spend all day critiquing the different anime artists and arguing over which one is better…which is stupid because all anime looks the same!"

"I am sure that is true for the untrained eye…but to them, there is a difference…do not judge them," Linka chastises.

"Yeah, yeah…anyways, stay away from them or you'll find yourself wanting to learn Japanese and locking yourself in your room all day and drawing…just remember to crack a window when you start painting so the fumes don't get to you."

"Shut up! Ok, smarty pants…what is wrong with those kids over there?"

"Isn't it obvious? Emo kids. Everything is sad…their lives suck…Society thinks about them as failures; they are not strong enough to hide their emotions, they're sensitive, shy, introverted, and often quiet. Usually, Emo kids like to express their feelings by writing poems about their problems with depression, confusion, and anger; all because the world fails to understand them."

"So do you not think that they would be prime suspects? Perhaps we should start with them."

"We can't sit with them…our hair styles are too normal. And you're too blonde and I'm too ginger. Emo's have black hair…to match their souls!" He jokes. "These kids though, private school emo kids, are most definitely not '**real**' emo kids. These kids are posers. Real emo kids would be offended by them…no wait, they probably wouldn't…they'd probably feel bad for them and cry for them."

"Stop being so mean and judgmental! You are a mean boy!"

"I have to be…and so do you, because _THOSE_ are the people that we need to become friends with. The mean boys and girls know everything about everyone. They know all the gossip around the school because everyone wants to be friends with them, because it's better to be friends with them than be enemies…but it doesn't really matter because they're mean to each other. They'll talk shit on their best friends, just to get a laugh. Now, you and I know that they are only doing it to make themselves feel better about themselves, but they're not mature enough to know that. So pay attention to the things I'm saying, because when we get in with the mean kids, you're gonna need to repeat some of these things to make them laugh and think you're mean too."

"I do not think I can do that."

"I know…I didn't think you could…just laugh at me and agree with what I say."

"Agree with you? That will be harder than saying mean things about people!" Linka laughs.

"Ha ha. Very funny. We need to find a place to sit soon. We're gonna stand out if we keep walking around in circles."

"Oh, back there!" Linka says as she points to a table in the back. "I was talking to those girls in my Geography class. They are nice, I am sure they would not mind if we joined them."

"No! Geez Babe, weren't you listening to anything I said. Look at those girls and then look at all the other kids here…it's lunch time, it's the only time during the school day when students get to socialize with their friends, to talk without getting yelled at for disrupting the class…and what're those girls doin'? Sittin' there with their noses in a book, studyin' and doin' homework! You wanna make friends with the people who are gonna lead us to the dealer, you gotta stay away from kids like that. You'll get a reputation for being a goody goody."

"I _**am**_ a goody goody!"

"Yeah, I've noticed…AH-HA! Here we go…watch and learn Babe." As two attractive girls approach, Wheeler turns on the charm, and addresses them as they get closer.

"Excuse me ladies, my name's Jason Wheeler, but my friends call me Wheeler. This is Linka, my family's exchange student from Russia…I was wondering if maybe you could give us a few pointers as to where we should sit. We don't wanna take someone else's seat, but we also don't want to sit at an empty table and then find out we're stuck sittin' with the drama club dweebs."

"Yeah, that would totally suck. You should sit with us. We'd hate to see you end up with the wrong crowd. Lucky for you, we're the crowd that you WANNA be caught sitting with," says the brunette girl.

"Lucky for us…right Linka?"

"So lucky," she whispers as she follows Wheeler and his new friends.

* * *

Once they are seated, the introductions take place.

"I'm Samantha, or Sam, or Sammie…I answer to any of those. This is Amanda. Justin and Dominic are still in line," the brunette says.

"Good to meet you," Wheeler says as he extends his hand and Linka does the same.

"Cute accent by the way…New York?" Asks Sam.

"Yeah, Brooklyn."

"Awesome. Is that like, near New York City?" Amanda asks.

Linka snorts and rolls her eyes, which thankfully goes unnoticed by the girls, but not by Wheeler as he shoots her a look.

"Yeah, it's kinda close. Gotta cross the bridge," Wheeler explains.

"Oh right…the Brooklyn Bridge?" Sam asks.

"That's not real Sammie! Just like the London Bridge…it's just a song."

"The London Bridge is real!" Linka corrects.

"And so is the Brooklyn Bridge," Wheeler adds.

"Told you so!" Sam says to Amanda.

Linka leans over and whispers in Wheeler's ear,

"These are the people that are going to tell us everything we need to know? They do not even know anything!"

When the girls witness Linka obviously saying something she doesn't want them to hear, Wheeler covers,

"Not now Babe. My mom and dad are going out later to meet some of his new business partners…we'll have the whole house to ourselves, and then you can do all those things to me."

Linka gasps in embarrassment and kicks him under the table.

"Wait, are you two a couple?" Sam asks.

"That is so cute!" Amanda adds.

"Yeah, but we fight all the time in front of my parents…just to put on a show to make it look like we hate each other…otherwise, they wouldn't dare leave me alone with her if they thought I was in the least bit interested."

"Figures…men are like parking spaces, either taken or handicapped!" Sam says.

"Wheeler is both," Linka laughs, then marks her territory by putting her arm around him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"What do you care whether or not he's taken Sammie…don't you have Shane?" Amanda asks.

"Shane tore some muscle thingy in his leg or knee, or something…whatever. He's done for the season. And now Matt Stevens is probably going to be starter."

"So are you going to go after Matt?"

"Doubtful. Matt is connected at the hip with Ben and Frankie Hendrickson. He's like the third twin!" Sammie says.

"You mean triplet?" Linka corrects.

"No, Ben and Frankie are twins."

"But not really cuz they don't look alike," Amanda adds.

"Yeah, and Matt is always with them, so he's the third twin," Sammie continues.

"There is no such thing as three twins! They are called triplets!" Linka tries once more.

Now it is Wheeler's turn to kick her under the table. When she looks over at him, he gives her a glare that says "shut up!"

"Did I hear someone say triplets?" A dark haired boy with an English accent asks as he gives Amanda a kiss on the cheek and sits down next to her. "You must be talking about Matt, Benny, and Frankie."

"We are. I asked Sammie if she was going to go after Matt since he's probably going to be starting quarterback," Amanda replies.

"Wait, what happened to Shane?" The blonde haired boy asks as he sits next to Samantha.

"He got hurt in practice this morning, so she's done with him," Amanda says before Samantha has a chance to respond.

"You make it sound so wrong," Samantha says.

"You don't think it is?" The dark haired boy asks. "Shouldn't you be more concerned about your boyfriend's well being instead of looking for a replacement?"

"Yeah, who's gonna take you to the Homecoming dance now? It's next weekend!" Amanda says.

"Please. As if I couldn't find a date in a week."

"Whatever…how incredibly rude of us to be so wrapped up in yet another one of Sammie's soap operas that we have not even introduced ourselves to our new table-mates. I'm Dominic," the dark haired boy says as he extends his hand to Wheeler and then Linka and they tell him their names.

"And I'm Justin," the blonde haired boy says.

"So you lot aren't from around here are you?" Dominic says.

"No, and neither are you," Wheeler says.

"Right. Manchester England. And Linka, is that an Eastern Europe accent? Czech? Ukraine? Russian?"

"Da, Russian."

"And you gotta be from New York or New Jersey, right?" Justin asks.

"Brooklyn, New York."

"So what brings you to Glendale?" Justin asks.

"My dad got transferred here for his job. Linka is an exchange student staying with my family so she got stuck moving too."

"It is quite an experience. Not many of the other exchange students can say that they went to school in two different states…two VERY different states. It was starting to get really cold in New York…but here, it is so hot."

"Ha! This is nothing! Wait until it gets to be over 100 degrees in the summer," Justin says as he smiles at Linka. "But I have a pool, so anytime you wanna come over and cool off, feel free."

"Don't be stupid Justin…everyone out here has a pool. Like, every house comes with one. Even the poor people have pools, so it's not a big deal that you have a pool…besides, Linka is already taken," Sammie says.

"Boyfriend back home?" Dominic asks.

"Boyfriend right here," Wheeler says as he possessively puts his arm around Linka.

Linka pats his hand then laces her fingers with his to try to calm him down and stop glaring at Justin.

"What about you two?" Linka asks as she nods towards Dominic and Amanda. "Are you two a couple?"

"Yep, love at first sight. I had a girl back home, but after just a few days of spending time with Amanda, we had so much in common, I found myself thinking about her more than my girlfriend. So I ended things with her and took a chance that maybe this one would like me," Dominic says as he leans in to kiss Amanda.

"Oh please, we're trying to eat!" Sammie says.

"Jealous?" Dominic asks.

"No, just amazed. This is a new world record for Amanda…her bedroom should have a freakin' revolving door on it!"

Amanda's jaw drops as she gasps, "That's not true!"

"Well, not anymore. Geez, you've been with Dom since the end of last school year…right before the Prom. Like I said… a new record for you."

Amanda sighs and rolls her eyes. Dominic kisses her temple and whispers something in her ear, causing her to smile.

Linka cannot imagine what this seemingly intelligent boy could possibly have in common with the blonde airhead...but they make a cute couple. She changes the subject to try and keep the peace between Samantha and Amanda.

"So I noticed that you girls have managed to get away with shorter skirts…how? I hate how long these things are."

"Geez Babe, it's not that bad! It's right above your knee!"

"Da, but it still makes me feel like an old lady! My grandmother would be ok wearing a skirt this length!"

Wheeler closes his eyes and shakes his head, trying to get the image of her Grandma in a Catholic School uniform out of his head.

Amanda leans forward and whispers,

"It's easy. Just roll it up however high you'd like and then take two bobby pins and clip 'em on the sides. That way, if anyone ever sends you to the principal's office to check the length, you just slide 'em off. Here," she says as she digs in her purse and pulls out two bobby pins for Linka.

"Thank you!" Linka says as she begins rolling up the hem of her skirt.

Wheeler looks down and watches attentively while she fixes her skirt, surprised at her rebelliousness, but loving it. Linka stands up and asks Amanda,

"Like this?"

"Perfect," she says.

"Sooooo perfect," Wheeler says.

"The best part mate…the lunchroom monitors can't see what goes on under the table," Dominic says as he holds up his hands and puts his hand under the table. "So for example, if you wanted to spend the whole lunch period resting your hand on your lady's knee, or higher…you can."

"DOMINIC!!!" Amanda gasps and Dominic winks at Wheeler and Linka.

"That is disgusting!" Sammie says.

"It happens every day and never bothered you before," Dom sneers.

"I never knew it happened before! New rule, from now on, everyone's hands stay above the table!" Sammie declares.

Wheeler looks at Linka and waggles his eyebrows, but knows better. So he changes the subject.

"So, back to those three boys you were talking about…There's a group of boys in our gym class by those names. They seem pretty tight…probably the same ones…"

"Yeah, the Matt, Frankie, and Ben love triangle! They do everything together...probably even shower together!" Sammie says.

"I can assure you, they're into girls. They were actually very interested in Linka til I told 'em to back off. Other than that, they seemed cool. You sayin' I should keep my distance though? I mean, I don't wanna get a rep for hanging out with guys if there's any doubt about their sexuality!" Wheeler says.

"No, no. They're cool. We've all been friends since first grade actually," Sammie says.

"Do you talk about all your friends like that?" Linka asks.

Wheeler nudges her foot with his, reminding her that now is not the time to be on her moral high horse.

"Only the ones that aren't here to defend themselves!" Sam laughs. "Why? Does it bother you?"

"Nyet. It just reminds me of my group of friends back home in Russia…ours was an exclusive group…everyone wanted in it, but just because you were in it, did not guarantee that you would stay in it…or that you were exempt from criticism," Linka weaved her story like a pro.

"Yeah. That's how it is with us," Amanda says, knowing all too well how her 'friends' treat her as if she's an idiot. In reality, it's all an act. She's a straight A student, but doesn't want her friends to know because it would mean that they would place her in a different category…a nerd. She'd rather they think she was stupid than know she was smart. Wanting to change the subject, she continued, "So what do you two think of Saint X's so far?"

"It's alright. A little too strict for my liking. I'm not really into the uniforms…not on me anyways. But this one," he says, putting his arm around her, "I never had a thing for girls in uniforms until now…I'm having a hard time controlling myself. We already got busted by the history teacher for makin' out in the hall. Used to get away with that all the time back in Brooklyn."

"So you didn't go to private school there?" Dom asks.

"Nah, I actually went to public school when I first moved here…over at Mountain Ridge…but I got expelled."

"For what?" Justin asks.

Wheeler looks at Linka, then around at the others before answering. This is it.

"Drugs."

"Oh."

Linka turns her head sharply to look at him, unable to hide the shocked expression on her face. She did not know that he was planning on playing it like this, but she knew she had to go with it now.

"It's ok Babe, I know you didn't want me to say anything to anyone about it, but the kid asked a question, and I wasn't gonna lie to him. It's not a good way to start out a new friendship," he says as he winks at her. Then he turns to the others and says "I hope you don't think any less of me."

"Uh, no. Just surprised," Justin says. "Gotta admire your honesty I guess. I mean, you coulda lied and we would've never known."

"Yeah, but if you ever found out the truth, it would be weird…besides, I'd already told Matt, Ben, and Frankie, so if you're friends with them, you'd have found out anyways."

"Yeah, Frankie has a big mouth," Dominic says.

Linka decides to play along.

"Jason Wheeler, I know _**EXACTLY**_ what you are doing! You are letting people know what your…hobby is…with the hope that someone will say they know someone who can, what is the term? 'Hook you up'?"

"No….well, maybe. Damn. You know me too well. I'm sorry Babe. It's hard," he addresses the others now, "I get forced to move here, have no say in the matter, leave all my friends who I've known my whole life, and the only constant that I have in my life is the drugs…they're comforting…they remind me of home. I know it sounds pathetic, but that's the one thing that I can control."

"That makes sense," Sam says. "Excuse us for a sec."

_Great_, Linka thinks. _They are going to tell us that we should leave because they do not want to be seen with a druggie and we will be back at square one_.

Sammie leans over to her left and whispers something to Amanda. Then she leans to her right, whispers something to Justin while Amanda leans to her left, and whispers to Dominic.

Sam smiles broadly and declares,

"Ok, good news. From now on, you both sit here at lunch. We can be friends…as long as you don't do drugs because I don't want people thinking that I'm friends with a druggie."

"SAMMIE!" Dominic yells.

"What?"

"What she means is you've got friends here now. So the next time you get the urge to use, you can't use the 'drugs are my only friend' excuse, ok mate?!"

"Yeah…ok…thanks."

"Yes, thank you. That is very kind of you all," Linka says.

"So, are you two going to the Homecoming Dance?" Amanda asks.

"No." "Yes."

"Yes?" "No?"

"I uh, didn't think you'd wanna go," Wheeler says. "I thought you'd be sick of spending so much time with me in school, that you wouldn't want to do anything with me outside of school," he answered honestly.

"Do not be silly. I do not want to be cooped up in that house the whole time we are here. I want to go out, do the things that high school kids do. I came here as an exchange student to experience what the typical American high school is like…the Homecoming Dance is part of that experience," she leans into him, puts her lips to his ear and whispers, "I want to keep pretending…take me dancing Yankee."

"Yes…I mean…ok. Whatever you want."

"Awesome! You need a dress! We should go shopping after school to get you one!" Amanda says.

"Um, ok. That sounds like fun. Are you coming Samantha?"

"She doesn't have a date now that Shane is injured!" Amanda says, a little too eagerly.

"Shut up! Justin, take me to Homecoming." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Ok."

"Looks like I'll be joining your little shopping trip. I have my dress, but I need accessories."

"Great," Amanda says, trying to sound excited.

"Hey, what're you guys doing tomorrow night?" Wheeler asks.

"We go to the football game then we usually end up hanging out at someone's house the rest of the night, maybe grab a bite to eat first. You two wanna come hang with us?" Justin asks.

"Sure. Why don't we all chill at my house after the game? My parents are out of town…they went back to New York to tie up a few loose ends, so I…um, _we _have the whole place to ourselves," Wheeler says.

"You sure you don't wanna take advantage of having some alone time with your girl?" Dominic teases.

"There will be plenty of time for that…I just thought it be cool to have some people over. Tell your other friends, hell, tell the whole school. What better way to get to meet new people at a new school? B.Y.O.B. of course."

"Absolutely."

"Trust me, we will make sure that only the A list people are invited. You don't want to invite EVERYONE…who knows who'll show up," Samantha says as she nods in the direction of the bookworms at the back table who are still studying.

"Wheeler, I need something more to drink…will you come with me?" Linka asks, trying to think of a way to get him away from the others.

"I'm done with mine if you just wanna finish it," he says, totally oblivious to what she's trying to do.

"Nyet, I want a full one…come on," she says as she tugs on his arm.

Once they are out of ear shot, Linka begins her tirade.

"What were you thinking? We cannot just throw a huge party without consulting the others!"

"It's a great idea! The other's can invite people from their school, and we can get a mixture of a crowd. And hopefully the two kids that are dealing between the two schools will be there and we'll find our culprits."

"But that is not our house! The owner is being more than generous in allowing us to stay there, use his vehicles, and anything else in the house. It is disrespectful to have a party in his house. What if something gets damaged?"

"You didn't go to many parties back in Russia did ya Babe?"

"Nyet, but I do not see what that has to do with anything?"

"There's an unwritten code among teenage party goers…'DON'T GET CAUGHT!' No one's gonna do anything that's gonna get us in trouble because it gets EVERYONE in trouble. And it means that the chances of them being invited back, or to anyone else's party, is in serious jeopardy."

"Ok…but what if the others haven't made friends yet. You haven't given them enough time…not everyone is as…sociable as you."

"Yeah, look at what would've happened to you if I hadn't been here! As for the party, trust me."

"Trust you? Da, ok…because that _ALWAYS_ works out so well!" She says sarcastically.

"Shut up and buy your drink," he jokes as he bumps her shoulder with his.

As they stand in line to pay for her drink, she asks,

"Wheeler, what is a 'byob?'"

"I don't know. What?"

"I do not know, you tell me."

"Are you trying to tell a joke or something? Cuz if so, you really suck at it Babe."

"It is not a joke. You said it to Justin."

"Ooooh, B. Y. O. B. means 'bring your own beer.' That way, we don't have to worry about providing beverages."

"WHEELER?! We are not even old enough to by alcohol, let alone provide it to high school students!"

"That's why we're not providing it! Besides, we can keep an eye on them and keep their keys. They might only be a few years younger than us, but we're so much more mature."

"Well, _**some**_ of us are," she says under her breath.

"I heard that."

* * *

The six teens spend the rest of the lunch period talking and seeing if they had any classes together the rest of the day.

"Hey Linka, I'm in your gym class...that was you playing tennis right?" Amanda asks.

"Da."

"You're pretty good."

"Thank you. I should not have done anything. I got all sweaty and gross. Even after I showered, I still wish I had not exerted so much energy...and I did not have time to blow dry my hair so now it is frizzy," Linka says as she thinks of things to say that a girly girl would say.

"Yeah, that's why I don't do anything. Just tell the teacher you have cramps. He gets so freaked out by it that he doesn't even catch on that I have cramps every day of the month! You get away with it, and still get an A...and he's kinda a sucker for a pretty face. I'm pretty sure you can pull it off!"

"Thanks."

"And we have English class together after lunch. I'll walk with you…show you where it is and get you a good seat…next to me!" Amanda says.

"Ok," Linka smiles. Despite her initial impression of Amanda, she was beginning to like her.

"And Wheeler, it looks like you are in my study hall next period, and then history class after that. I'll show you where that is."

"I already know where it is…that's the room across from me and Linka's lockers. The history teacher is the one that busted us nearly makin' out in the hall."

"Oh no! I have History with you after English…I do not want to face him!"

"Well, I have a perfect way of keeping your face hidden."

"How?"

"Like this," he says as he leans forward and is about to kiss her when the bell rings and everyone stands up and rushes for the door.

Linka laughs as she stands up and Wheeler is left kissing nothing but air.

"Come on Yankee, you do not want to be late for class...or do you want to be left alone with your imaginary friend here?" She jokes as she gestures to the air around where she used to be sitting.

"I'll get you for that. Real soon. I'm gonna get ya."

"I am counting on it!" She winks and blows a kiss as she follows Amanda up the stairs and to their English class.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

A little bit to get to know a little more about the supporting cast. A bit of filler, but I hope you still like it.

* * *

"So are you two serious?" Sammie asks as she and Wheeler make their way to study hall.

"Um, I don't know. We just started dating not long ago."

"Well, what're you gonna do when she goes back to Russia?"

"For what?" Wheeler asks, momentarily forgetting that Linka is supposed to be an exchange student.

"Because that's what exchange students do…they come here for a school year, and then go home…so is this just a fling?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess. It's only temporary."

"Do you love her?"

_Yes_.

"Nah, we're just messin' around. It's not like she's gonna stay in the States, or I'm gonna go live in Russia. Probably never see each other again after she goes home."

"Well, then you better stop looking at her like you do…she'll get the wrong idea."

"How do I look at her?" He asks.

"Like you love her…keep it up and she might start to feel the same way."

"No way. Linka will never feel the same way for me as I do for her."

"Ah-ha! So you lied…it's not just a fling…you really like her?" Sammie says.

"Let's just say I tried a long time to get her to gimme a chance."

"I find that hard to believe…that any girl could resist you," she says as she puts her hand on his chest.

"Thanks," Wheeler says, taking hold of her wrist and removing her hand. "But I'm a one woman kinda guy."

"So pick me. I can give you more than she can."

"What makes you think I'm not getting everything I want from her? We just met you an hour ago! And you assume she's not…that we're not…" he says, as he takes a seat.

"Oh no! I don't assume that…I don't care if you're bangin' like bunnies…I meant, you have a habit…one that she clearly disagrees with…but what if I told you that I can hook you up," she replies, taking the seat next to him.

"Just tell me who and I'll…pay you double whatever I pay him…a finders fee."

"I don't want your money…I just want a chance to change your mind about which girl you want to be with…I can satisfy ALL your needs...and I'm not leaving the country at the end of the school year."

"That's an interesting offer," he says.

"So what's your answer?"

"I'll think about it. I mean, I should say no and stay clean. That way, I wouldn't be hurting myself, or Linka."

"You know, you sure do think about her feelings alot for someone who's just having a fling."

"I'm a nice guy…I think of everyone's feelings…including yours. I don't wanna use you."

"Why not? I'd be using you," she says bluntly. "Think about it. Let me know at your party tomorrow."

"Ok. Yeah, I'll think about it," he says, silently happy that he may have gotten their first lead.

* * *

While all that was going on, Linka and Amanda were sitting in English class. Things didn't start out so smoothly. Linka sat down in the second row, next to some of the girls from her geography class, the ones that Wheeler said they couldn't sit by at lunch. She figured it would be ok to sit next to them in class since it wasn't "social" time like lunch.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Linka asks the girl who she thinks was named Sarah.

"No, you can sit there," the girl smiles.

Linka smiles back and sits down. But Amanda, who was walking behind Linka, stopped next to her desk and said,

"No, no, no…you're way too close to the front. You gotta hide in the back…unless you're planning on…I don't know…paying attention?!" Amanda laughed. "Come on, no one sits in the seat next to me. Save this one for a nerd," she says as she looks at Sarah, and rolls her eyes.

Linka was diligently taking notes while Amanda was thoroughly filing her nails. Linka knew she was doing everything wrong. She shouldn't be taking notes…she wasn't even a real student, she didn't NEED to be taking notes. Amanda looked over at her and whispered,

"What'cha writin'?"

"Umm, a letter."

"A love letter to Wheeler?" Amanda teases.

"Umm, no. To my brother."

"A love letter to your brother?!"

"Nyet! Just a regular letter!"

"Duh! I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks, ya know!" Amanda giggles.

"I do not doubt it…so why do you let them think that you are?"

"I don't know…I guess people expect less…besides, I don't want to end up like poor Sarah up there."

"What happened?" Linka asks.

"She's Sammie's cousin…and my neighbor. We were best friends growing up. That's how I got to know Sammie, through Sarah. From kindergarten through sixth grade, we were inseparable. Then we got to Junior High…there were more students…and that's when cliques started to form. Sammie joined the cheerleading squad, so of course, I did too. It wasn't Sarah's thing though. She had no desire to be part of that group…which is fine…at least, I thought it was. She's super smart…which ended up being her downfall. The thing about cheering is, there's this standard that you need to live up to…or down to. There's this expectation of stupidity that comes with it…so, I played into it. Especially after I saw what being smart cost Sarah."

"Go on," Linka prompted.

"Sammie was spending so much time cheering and going out with her new friends, her grades slipped. Sarah didn't want to see Sammie fail, so she offered to tutor her…that turned into Sarah doing all of Sammie's work for her while Sammie continued to go hang out at the mall after school. So Sammie, trying to be popular and make friends with the eighth graders on the squad, told them that her cousin will do their work for them…for a fee, which Sammie got a cut of. Sarah didn't want to disappoint her cousin, so she did it. Then she got caught, but she wouldn't give up the names of the kids whose work she was doing…she was protecting them, but mostly, she was protecting Sammie. Even after everything Sarah did for Sammie, not once did Sammie thank her. So, the way I see it, it's better to play dumb than let them know how smart you really are. Look what it did to Sarah…what has it gotten her? She could've been popular…now she's a nobody. She gets called on at least five times per class, but still, no one knows her name. I just don't get it."

"Get what?" Linka whispers.

"Why she didn't follow us…I didn't really want to be a cheerleader either, but it was in my best interest if I wanted friends."

"Maybe it is because she is not a follower. She did not feel like she needed to change who she was in order to fit in…fitting in was not as important to her as staying true to herself."

"Yeah, I guess…and I suppose that makes her a better person than me…but if I weren't a member of the group of friends I have, I would've never met Dominic…so I guess for me, it was worth it. The funny thing is, I'm not even a cheerleader anymore…Sammie got kicked off the squad for getting caught cheating on a test. Then we all quit thinking that if all the cheerleaders quit, Sammie would get her spot back. The truth is, everyone is replaceable and someone is always waiting to take your place…all the girls that didn't make the squad got a second chance with all the sudden openings…but now that Sammie, little miss popular, isn't on the squad, being a cheerleader doesn't hold the same weight that it used to. For the last three years, Sammie has been the 'be all end all' of St. Xavier's. She's a total bitch, but everyone wants to be her friend."

"Including you."

"Yeah…because I'd much rather be on her good side than on her bad side…she can make or break you. I'm just holding out until college. Where I can start all over…and be just a number. One of thousands, not just 'Amanda Sheridan…friend of Samantha Hendrickson.'"

"Do you think you and Sarah can go back to being friends after high school?" Linka asks.

"If you were her, would you be friends with me?"

"Da…I just would not be friends with her cousin!"

"Oh when they're with family, things are completely different…it's like they're still as close as sisters. Sammie has her whole family fooled too."

"That is horrible! If she is so bad, I wonder why she was so nice to Wheeler and me at lunch? Why let two new kids that she does not know sit with her."

"Because she wants something from you," Amanda says.

"What could she possibly want from me? She does not even know me."

"She wants your boyfriend."

"What?!"

"Yeah, you better keep a close eye on Wheeler. Are you two exclusive?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're only seeing each other…you're not free to date other people."

"Oh. Nyet. I am only dating him."

"And what about him? Does he only have eyes for you!" Amanda smiles with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"I uh…I think so."

"Well, you might wanna find out for sure. Get that reassurance from him and warn him about Sammie."

"Why are you telling me this…if she is your friend…you just met me,"

"Oh, I stopped being friends with Sammie a long time ago…when she started telling everyone what a 'slut' I am. Like I said, I just hang around her because it's safer than being on her bad side."

"Why would she tell people that?!" Linka asks.

"Some boy started it because I wouldn't give him a second date. He was real pushy and wanted more that I was willing to give. So he made up all these lies about how easy I was…then that made other guys actually WANT to go out with me…so I agreed, just to prove to them that what that other kid said wasn't true…so when I didn't do anything with them either, they took it personally…so of course, they couldn't tell their friends that 'nothing happened' because if I was supposedly so easy, something must be wrong with them…so they'd also make up lies. Instead of sticking up for me, Sammie helped to spread the rumors because 'it's good to have a reputation.' She was even trying to convince me to break up with Dominic because, 'what will people think if you have a boyfriend for more than a week.' I told her that if she thought being called a slut was so cool, then she should try it. She didn't, of course."

"And what does Dom think of all these rumors?"

"I told him how they got started. He's been very understanding about it and doesn't believe it. He's my first and only."

"That is nice that you have found a good guy."

"Yeah…Sammie's tried to ruin it, but thankfully, Dom is smarter than that…hopefully Wheeler is too."

"Da…hopefully," Linka says with a nervous smile, knowing that Wheeler is a flirt and a sucker for attention from a pretty girl.

"You don't sound so sure."

"Quiet down back there!" The teacher says as he looks up from the overhead projector.

"Sorry," Linka says.

"Would you like to take over teaching the class Ms. Sheridan?" The teacher asks.

"Whatever," Amanda says as she puts her nail file away, rummages through her purse, and pulls out several bottles of nail polish, "What color?" She whipsers to Linka.

"Sssh," Linka says, afraid of getting in trouble again. Then, remembering what Wheeler said about begin a goody goody, she leans over and points at the bottle in the middle. "This one."

"Excellent choice!" Amanda says as she shakes the bottle and begins applying the nail polish.

* * *

Once the bell rings, Linka says goodbye to Amanda and heads for history class. When she gets to her locker, she sees Wheeler leaning against the wall of lockers, waiting…along with Sammie. That's ok. Linka will just have to make sure that Sammie knows that Wheeler is taken…even if it is just pretend, Linka is feeling territorial.

"Hiya Babe."

"Hello Lyubov," and then she shocks Wheeler and herself by leaning against his body and pressing her lips to his.

It could hardly be described as a quick peck, nor was it the sort of Earth shattering kiss that Wheeler had longed for…but he'd take it none the less. He wraps his arms around her to hold her against him and smiles down at her.

"How was English class?" He asks.

"Good…I learned alot."

Wheeler looks at her, frustrated that he couldn't break her of her 'good work ethic.'

"I spent the whole class sitting in the back row, talking to Amanda and painting my nails!" She says as she shows him the new hue on her fingers.

"You really are learning!" He says as he squeezes her, nuzzles her ear with his nose, then takes a chance by kissing her cheek.

"Hey! Don't you two understand English? I'm not going to tell you again...Hands off!" The history teacher said from the doorway of his classroom.

Linka pulls away and out of Wheeler's arms, much to his disappointment.

"Geez, we weren't even doing anything…If he thinks that's bad, he is in serious need of a good lay!"

"Umm, he's a priest!" Sammie says.

"Oh, hello Samantha…I did not even see you there," Linka lies.

"Come on," Wheeler says, sensing the tension, "Let's go to class before we're late and give 'Father Prude' another reason to yell at us!"

In a show of defiance, Wheeler takes Linka's hand and leads her into the classroom, past the PDA policing priest, and takes a seat.

"So, Romeo and Juliet are in my class…great…do you think you can handle sitting next to each other without kissing or am I going to have to separate you two?"

"No sir, we'll behave," Wheeler says. "Although it'll be hard to resist…not that you'd know," he adds under his breath, but loud enough for the classmates around him to hear and laugh.

"What was that?" The teacher asks.

"Nothing."

"What's your name?"

"Jason Wheeler."

"Well Mr. Wheeler, congratulations, you just earned your first detention on your first day."

"Thank you! But this is hardly my first detention."

"Wheeler! Shut up!" Linka hisses.

"It's ok Babe," he whispers. "Being the class clown earns you friends…this is all part of my plan to make friends and get people to open up. And from what I gathered in the locker room, people hate this guy, if I stand up to him, that makes me a hero."

"You already are a hero you idiot! A real one! You do not need to prove anything to a bunch of high school kids."

"Yeah, but when word about this gets out, I'll have earned so much respect from the other students…they'll all wanna shake my hand and be my friend…trust me Babe. I know how these things work."

"'Trust me Babe'! I am getting sick of hearing that. I hope it is worth it!" She whispers back to him.

"Hey, think about the kinda kids that get detention…I might get a few leads."

"Da, but you are also drawing attention to us."

"Chill. I've got it all under control. Don't worry your pretty little head."

* * *

The two undercover Planeteers went through the rest of their day without any more incidents. Wheeler was right, word had spread quickly through the school about how he had stood up to Father Gilmore. Students had been coming up to him the rest of the day and patting him on the back.

At the end of the day, Linka was waiting for Wheeler by their lockers when Amanda and Dom walked past.

"Ay, there's the girl with the famous boyfriend!" Dom says.

"Da…and now thanks to him, I have to wait around here before I can go home. He is my ride."

"We can take you home, right Dom?" Amanda offers.

"Yeah, not a problem at all."

"Or better yet, we can go shopping for your Homecoming dress. Just tell Wheeler to meet us at Arrowhead Mall," Amanda says.

"Here he comes now…hey can I shake your hand?" Dom says as he extends his hand to Wheeler.

"I take it you heard?" Wheeler says.

"The whole school is talking about it!" Amanda gushes. "Hey, do you know how to get to Arrowhead Mall?"

"Yeah, I think I remember driving past it."

"Well, we're kidnapping your girlfriend while you're in detention and we're gonna look for a dress for her. That ok?" Amanda asks.

"Sounds perfect…better than her waiting around here for me."

"Didn't you tell Sammie at lunch that you all would go together? You better text her and tell her we're going to the mall," Dom says.

"Right."

Amanda pulls out her phone and sends a text. A few seconds later, she gets a reply.

"Oh my God…unbelievable!"

"What's up Love?"

"Guess who else got detention last period…"

"Sammie?" Linka asks.

"How convenient," Amanda huffs. "But the good news is…_WE_ won't have to deal with her…Sorry Wheeler, looks like you're stuck with her!"

"What? She's not so bad," he says.

"Oh. You haven't told him yet?" Amanda asks Linka.

"Nyet, I have not had the chance."

"Tell me what?"

"Amanda says that I need to keep an eye on Sammie. She wants you for her own."

Wheeler thought back to the conversation he had with Sammie in study hall.

"What makes you say that?" He asks.

"Because it's what she does," Amanda says.

"Yeah, she tried to go after me…she had no interest in me though until I asked Amanda out…then all of a sudden, she was all flirty. I don't know why you insist on remaining friends with her," he says to Amanda.

"I told you…it's complicated. If you were a girl, you'd get it."

Linka approaches Wheeler and pulls him aside.

"I know that this is not real and you are free to do whatever you want with Sammie…so if this is something that you would like to pursue, do not let me stop you. We can '_break up_' and then you will be free to…"

He places two fingers over her lips to stop her.

"I'm not interested. I'd much rather keep pretending to be with you…it may be the only chance I ever get. I wanna enjoy it as much as I can, while I can."

She smiles shyly at him, not knowing how to respond to his comment, even though she wanted to tell him that he did not need to worry. She was slowly warming to the idea of giving him that chance. So far, he has been the perfect boyfriend. Everything she could have ever hoped for. Her only concern was, is this the real Wheeler, or is this all part of the act?

"Hold on," she says, then she rolls up her skirt a few more inches, walks over to the history teacher's classroom, and knocks on the door.

"Excuse me, Father Gilmore? I have a question about today's lesson."

He looks up from his desk and his eyes shoot open in shock.

"What happened to the rest of your skirt?!"

"Oh. Oops." She says as she looks down.

"We have a dress code for a reason. Maybe in detention, you can write a list of ten reasons why it is important to follow the dress code…and if you can't think of any, it's in the student handbook…Perhaps you should re-read it!"

"Or perhaps I should read it for the first time."

"Detention is in room 230. Give this to the teacher on duty when you get there," he says as he hands her a slip.

Linka returns to where her friends are standing.

"Looks like I will have to go to the mall with you another time," she says as she waves the detention slip at Amanda and Dominic and then pushes Wheeler against the lockers and kisses him. It was by far the most intense kiss the two of them had ever shared. Wheeler was shocked and impressed by Linka's acting ability. He just stared back at her as she backed away.

"Remember _**that**_ if Sammie tries anything."

"Definitely," he says in a daze.

As they walked down the hall, Amanda turned to Dom and said,

"I can't believe she did that!"

"Must be love, eh?"

"Yeah. I like them," she says as she slides her arm around his waist.

"Me too. Finally, a decent couple to hang out with instead of having to pretend to like Sammie's latest flame," he says.

"Yep. I just hope Sammie doesn't do anything to mess them up."

"She can try...but she won't succeed. That boy is head over heels...believe me, I know it when I see it."

"Oh yeah? Does that mean you're still gonna take me to the mall?"

"I'll even buy you a soft pretzel AND a lemonade," he says.

"Oooh, you're the best! How did I ever get so lucky?"

* * *

After serving their detention, Wheeler and Linka were walking down the hall together, but when they came to the gym, Wheeler suddenly remembered that he had something he needed to take care of.

"Hey Babe can you wait here for me? I uh…forgot my gym shorts in the locker room."

"Ok. Hurry up though, we are already late. I am anxious to find out how the others' day was."

"I'll be quick."

Wheeler heads towards the locker rooms and cautiously enters the girls room, first making sure that no one was in it. He then goes to the third shower stall, digs a piece of paper and pen out of his book bag, and proceeds to write a note that says "Out of Order" hangs it above the missing piece of tile, and draws and arrow pointing to the hole.

"That oughta get it taken care of. Sorry boys, you're just gonna have to get your jollies the old fashioned way like I had to…Man, I miss the days of Ma getting the Victoria Secret catalog in the mail…maybe I should get Hope Island added to the mailing list! Maybe leave it lying around somewhere for Linka to see and she'll order something…" he sighs heavily, bringing himself back to reality. "Yeah right, keep dreaming."

He exits the gym and sees her leaning against a row of lockers, waiting for him.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Da."

As they walk side by side down the hall, their hands brush against each other. The first time was accidental, the second time was a test, and the third time, Linka caught his fingers in hers and linked them together. Neither one of them looks at the other, but both are trying to hide the smiles on their faces.

* * *

As they drove home, Wheeler and Linka discussed their first day.

"So did being in detention bring back memories?!"

"Nah…I never had a girl intentionally get detention so they can spend time with me…and then I had TWO girls do it!"

"Da…must be love," LInka says, unknowingly repeating Dominic's words from earlier.

He quirks an eyebrow at her.

"Sammie, I mean."

"Oh. HA! Yeah right. Must be stupidity. No one's allowed to talk. So it's not like she got to flirt. She would've been better off NOT getting detention and going to the mall…then you could've gone to the mall too."

"I had more fun seeing the look on her face when I walked into the detention room with you!"

"You're evil Babe…I like it."

"I am learning."

* * *

When they arrived home, they discussed their day with the others and Wheeler told them about the party. Much to Linka's surprise, they thought it was a great idea. And much to Wheeler's surprise, Kwame, Gi, and Ma-Ti made friends with the right "type" of people. The African American students embraced Kwame and wanted to learn all about Africa; the Asian Americans did the same with Gi, everyone interested in knowing a little about their heritage from someone who actually lived there; and there was a large population of Native Americans who Ma-Ti had befriended and were very interested in learning about his tribe in the Rainforest.

So far, their undercover mission was working out just fine.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

With a heavy heart, I post this chapter in honor of real heroes: Pittsburgh Police Officers Eric Kelly, Paul Sciullo II, and Stephen Mayhle, who were killed in the line of duty this past Saturday morning when a "routine" domestic violence call between a mother and her son went horribly wrong when the son started shooting after the mother opened the door to let the police in (she called police to kick him out of her house because his dog urinated...to me, she's just as guilty as the one who pulled the trigger for using the police to handle something so insignificant! And she knew that her son put on a bullet proof vest and gathered his guns in preparation for the officers' arrival). Sciullo and Mayhle were on duty and responded to her 911 call. Kelly had just finished his shift but when he heard of the shootings, he left his family at home and went back to work. He was shot as he exited his vehicle. Two other officers were injured in the shootout.

The memorial service and funeral procession was broadcast on local television today and I'd never seen anything like this in the city before. It's not a violent city. Police officers do not die often in the line of duty here, but officers from all over the country, from as far away as California and even Canada, came to the service. The parking lot of our football stadium was full of police cruisers from all over. My best friend's husband is a police officer and it really hit me today that he could go to work one day and not come home. I couldn't stand to see her go through what the families of these officers are going through right now. So in memory of Pittsburgh's fallen sons, and others who have gone before them while bravely serving their communities, I give you our favorite heroes...who are, thankfully, immortal!

* * *

The next day at school went a little more smoothly now that Wheeler and Linka were more familiar with their surroundings…and since word had gotten around that there was a party at their house after the football game, it seemed like people that they didn't even know were suddenly their friends.

After school, Linka and Amanda went to the mall to find a dress for Linka to wear to the homecoming dance while Dominic and Wheeler went to the store to pick up some food for the party.

That night, there was quite a turn out at the party. They were keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity or perhaps any of the private school kids going off into the shadows with the public school kids to talk "business."

Wheeler walked out to the pool area looking for Linka and saw her in the pool with Amanda, Sammie, Gi, and some of Gi's friends from the public school.

They made eye contact and he held up one of the two glasses of water that he was carrying as a way of letting her knew that he had been thoughtful enough to get her one as well. She nodded to him and swam over to the side of the pool where he squatted down to meet her.

She uses the edge of the pool to partially lift herself out of water, and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

"Spasiba," she says as she takes the glass from him.

"My pleasure! I was thinking of starting a fire in the pit. Maybe roast some hot dogs."

"Sounds like a good idea. Do you want any help?"

"Nah, you stay here with the girls. I'll handle it. Besides, you can't start the fire, you can only blow it out!"

"Actually, I was looking for an excuse to get away from Sammie. She is getting on my nerves…_AND_ you cannot use your ring…so, I _CAN_ start the fire…the old fashioned way."

"Oh man, I almost forgot! Maybe you better come with me!" He holds out his hands to help lift her out of the pool…much to the enjoyment of the male portion of the party who all seem to appreciate the view of Linka in her bikini, and let it be known by whooping and whistling.

"LINKA!!!" Wheeler exclaims as he grabs the nearest towel and covers her.

"Boys!" She sighs.

"What the hell are you wearing that for?"

"Because I was swimming…duh. Should I have gone in wearing my clothes?"

"No, but is this the only thing you brought to swim in? Don't you have any one pieces?"

"Not with me. I did not know we would be throwing a party and have strangers at our place…what is the difference anyways? If we were on a public beach, I would probably be wearing the same thing."

"That's different. These are teenage boys…and we go to school with them…and those public school kids, there's no telling what they'll try. They don't know you've got a boyfriend."

"I do? Where is he? Is he cute?"

"_Fake_ boyfriend…whatever. Go start the fire, I'll get the dogs and buns," he says as he sulks away.

"Come back here Yankee," she says as she grabs his hand and pulls him closer to her.

"What're you doing?"

"Letting everyone here know that I have a boyfriend…and starting the fire," she whispers right before her lips meet his.

Once again, the whooping and whistling begins…led by Gi.

"They are really taking this 'acting' thing seriously, are they not?" Ma-Ti laughs.

"I do not think they are acting anymore my friend," Kwame says with a smile.

Linka pulls away and says,

"I will go change if this bothers you."

"Don't get me wrong, **_I _**like it…I just don't like the way these pigs are looking at you."

"Me neither."

He takes her hand and leads her inside. Just as they walk in, they notice a commotion going on around the hallway closet, as Frankie and a cute girl that they don't recognize exit to a chorus of cheers.

"Hey Newbie! I chose you to go next! How 'bout you and your hottie spend seven minutes in heaven?" Frankie says.

"Oh geez, what is this, seventh grade?" Wheeler says so that only Linka can hear. "Um, no thanks man, I was just getting ready to get a fire going in the pit. We got some hot dogs if anyone wants to roast some!"

"C'mon man! The dogs can wait! Don't you want an excuse to get some one on one time?"

"I don't need an excuse…we've got this whole house to ourselves for the weekend. Once you all leave, we won't need to hide in a closet. Besides, you just missed the show we put on outside."

"Wheeler!" Linka says as she blushes.

"I bet he can't handle her! That's what he's afraid of," Frankie starts clucking like a chicken, and others join him.

"Seriously, they're like 12 year olds," Wheeler sighs to Linka.

"Do not be a party pooper Wheeler. What is the big deal about going in the closet?" She whispers back.

"You'll see. The game is called 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' for a reason."

"We can just go in and stand there until they let us out…just for show."

"Sure. Yeah. Just to shut them up."

He takes her hand and leads her towards the closet.

"Ok, ok you perverts. Set your watches," he says as he ushers her in and closes the door.

It is pitch black and takes a while for their eyes to adjust.

"This is a small closet," she observes as she looks up at him.

"Yeah," he replies, his face inches from hers.

"Hardly seems like 'Heaven.' Especially if someone is claustrophobic."

"Most people are probably too preoccupied to notice," Wheeler says.

"Preoccupied with what?"

"You really don't know how to play this game?"

"Nyet."

"Well, the two people in the closet are supposed to…make out."

"Oh," she says, suddenly embarrassed that she had been the one to suggest they go into the closet.

"It all kinda depends on the age group I guess. It can range anywhere from just hugging, kissing, umm, rounding the bases, to umm, having sex."

"IN A CLOSET?! With people outside?!"

"Hey, some people like it kinky, I guess."

"What is 'rounding the bases?'" She asks.

"Please don't make me explain. You don't understand baseball anyways."

"Somehow I doubt it has anything to do with baseball."

"Maybe someday I'll explain it to you. Show you," he teases.

"How long do you think it has been?" She asks.

"Two minutes."

"You said hugging was common?"

"Yeah, I guess…for kids. I mean, they play the game, but I don't think they should be doing what high school kids do."

"Da, of course not," she agrees as she puts her arms around him.

She can't see it, but Wheeler has a huge smile on his face, just from a simple hug.

"Wheeler?" She asks as she looks up at him.

"Huh?"

"What happens if they find out that nothing happened?"

"Then you have to do a dare…which is usually just 'make out with so and so in front of everyone' instead of the privacy of the closet."

"Oh."

She places her arms around his neck and pulls him towards her and cautiously brushes her lips against his, before pulling away slightly.

"Linka, we don't have to do this. It's just a stupid immature kid's game. I don't want you to feel like you're pressured."

"I do not feel that way. But it'll be worse if we have to do it out there."

"We kissed out by the pool."

"Most of those people go to the public school. These kids go to school with us. I do not want them to get the wrong impression of me."

"I think you care too much about what other people think…about us. First it's the other Planeteers, now it's strangers. I'm beginning to think it's me. That you're just making up excuses not to be with me. If you're trying to spare my feelings, don't. Just be honest with me. It's better to know the truth about my chances than to have false hope."

"I am not trying to spare your feelings. You want honesty, fine. I like this. I like spending time with you. I just…move at a slower pace. Am I making sense?"

"Yeah. No hurry. I don't wanna rush you…even though it seems like we've been doing this 'dance' forever. I like this too. We can stay at this pace for as long as you'd like."

"Thank you for understanding," she says as she kisses his cheek, then moves towards his lips.

They begin kissing more intensely. The towel that Linka had tucked around herself fell to the ground, giving Wheeler's roaming hands more access to more skin. After a few moments, she pulls away reluctantly.

"Chyort voz mi!" she huffs.

"What?" He asks, concerned that he did something wrong.

"I dropped my towel."

"I'm still not seeing the problem!" He says as he leans in to kiss her again.

She allows herself a few seconds of enjoyment before pulling back.

"I need to get my towel before that door opens."

"Yeah, ok."

Linka kneels down, feeling blindly on the floor for her towel, the cramped quarters making it difficult to maneuver.

"TIMES UP! WHOA!!!" Frankie exclaims as the door flies open and everyone notices the suggestive position Linka is in, kneeling in front of Wheeler.

She grabs the towel and stands up as she wraps it around her.

"Sorry dude! But rules are rules, you only get seven minutes…betcha wish the game was called 'Eight Minutes in Heaven, huh? But maybe later you two can pick up where you left off."

Linka's face is red hot and she just wants to go to her room and not show her face for the rest of the night.

"Shut up Frankie," Ben says. "It's obvious she was just picking up her towel."

"How do you know? You got x-ray vision all of a sudden Benny?"

"His fly's not even down you jackass. I know you don't know anything about it, you f'ing virgin, but that's kinda a requirement!" Ben pauses as everyone laughs at the burn he just put on Frankie. "Nothin' happened. Don't embarrass her."

"Ok, ok. So she was just picking up the towel…but there's no need to be modest Linka…it's not like we haven't already seen all there is too see," he jokes, recalling yesterday's locker-room peep show.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Wheeler is panicking. She'd kill him if she found out, then she'd die of embarrassment.

"He probably just means girls in general," Wheeler says as he places his hand on the small of her back and ushers her towards the kitchen. "Let's get that fire going for those hot dogs…right after you change!"

* * *

Later, after they had eaten, everyone was sitting around the fire, talking, or not talking but just enjoying the company of the one they were with. Linka sat on Wheeler's knee, facing the fire while he had his arms wrapped around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Frankie chugged the remainder of his beer and held up the bottle.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?"

"Geez…make a note Babe…this may be the first time that I'm not the least mature one in the group!" Wheeler turned his head so that as he spoke his lips brushed against the crook of her shoulder and neck.

"Noted."

Dominic and Amanda are sitting next to Wheeler and Linka, their position similar to the Planeteer couple's.

"He does this at EVERY party. It's all part of his endless attempts to get laid! He comes up with every make out game in the book, hoping that one of the participants will hook up with him," Amanda whispers.

"Give it up Frankie! No one here wants to have sex with you mate!" Dominic yells, causing everyone to laugh at Frankie for the second time that night.

"Shut up Limey! Not everyone can hook up with the easiest girl in school like you did. Some of us need to work for it!"

"Oooooooh" the crowd of teens taunt, with the exception of Amanda, Dominic, and the Planeteers who are shocked that a "friend" would say such a thing.

"That's enough you little bastard!" Dominic says as he charges towards Frankie and grabs him by the collar. "Now, apologize."

Wheeler goes after Dominic, but doesn't stop him. He's just staying close by in case he has to break up a fight…or maybe get in a few punches…Frankie was pressing his luck tonight with his smartass comments.

"Apologize? For what? Telling the truth?"

"You want to talk about the truth, how's this for the truth…"

"Dom, don't. Just forget it," Amanda says.

"No Love, I'm sick of this," he says to her before turning to one of the guys sitting by Frankie and pointing at him accusingly. "Scott went out with Amanda, she shot him down when he tried something…his pride was hurt, so he had to get revenge by hurting her. He started telling everyone that he 'scored' so you, being the vulture, scavenger that you are, thought that you might actually have a shot if she was as 'easy' as Scott said she was…but she turned you down too. Well, if what Scott said was true, it would look pretty bad if you didn't get anywhere with her…so you made up more lies, and before you know it, you've managed to ruin a poor girl's reputation. A sweet girl who's FRIENDS know nothing about her and choose to believe lies because 'every clique needs a slut.'"

Everyone just stood there in stunned silence after Dominic's outburst. Frankie shook his head and laughed as if he didn't believe a word of it. And now Wheeler knew that "Scott," the jerk that caused all of Amanda's problems, was the same jerk that was harassing Linka at her locker.

_He sure does have alot of nerve showing up at my party_! Wheeler thought. He half hoped that a fight would start out so that he could finish what was started at Linka's locker yesterday.

"I never believed that BS about her," Justin finally adds. "Anyone that knows her, knows the truth. Anyone that believed it is a dumbass…and the ones that spread it…losers with nothing better to do," he finishes as he looks over at Frankie and his buddies.

"So are we playin' or what?" Frankie asks, trying to change the subject. He motions for anyone that wants to play to follow him.

"What is spin the bottle?" Linka asks Wheeler.

"It's a stupid game."

"Like spin the tail on the donkey?"

"That's PIN the tail on the donkey Babe. And no, it's nothing like that. It's another kissing game."

"Nyet, where I come from, it is 'spin' the tail on the donkey. People walk up behind a donkey, spin his tail, and try to avoid being kicked."

"Seriously?!" Wheeler asks.

"Nyet, I am joking! Sucker!" She says as she bumps her shoulder against his.

"Geez, knock it off with the jokes! You're scaring me! As for the game, we can go inside and watch...it'll be easier than explaining."

When they look at the circle of party goers sitting on the floor, Linka notices Gi, Ma-Ti, and Kwame are a part of it.

"Umm, should we warn them?"

"Nah," Wheeler chuckles. "This could be interesting! Besides, it'll be good for Ma-Ti. This is more along the lines of something someone his age should be doing!"

"Ok, I'm gonna spin to determine who goes first…unless it lands on a hot girl, then that'll count as my turn!" Matt jokes.

Once the bottle stops spinning, it's pointing at Ma-Ti.

"Aw this is gonna be hilarious!" Wheeler says to Linka.

"What do I do?" Ma-Ti asks.

"Just spin it like I just did."

Ma-Ti does as instructed. When the bottle stops spinning, it lands on…Gi.

"Oh my God! Ma-Ti has to kiss Gi!" Wheeler shrieks.

"What?!" Gi and Ma-Ti both exclaim as they whip around to look at him.

"Yep, those are the rules! Kiss for at least five seconds," Frankie says. "And what's the big deal? She's cute. You should be pumped for the opportunity."

"She is like a sister to me!" Ma-Ti says. Then realizing he almost blew their cover, he explains "We are exchange students staying with the same host family."

"So? Wheeler kisses his host sister all the time!" Dominic says.

"Come on Ma-Ti, it's no big deal," Wheeler says. "Just close your eyes and pretend it's someone else."

"Gee, thanks alot Wheeler!" Gi says.

"I didn't mean it like that…I mean, pretend it's not someone you consider to be a sister."

Ma-Ti still looks uncertain.

"Look buddy, like this."

Wheeler picks up a bottle from the counter he and Linka are leaning against, spins it, and stops it when it's pointing at her.

"Then, you take one hand and put it around her back, pulling her against you, like this...then you take the other hand and put it behind her head, lean in, and close your eyes just before you make contact," Wheeler says as he demonstrates on Linka.

The crowd starts counting to five. Once they reach five, Linka attempts to pull away, thinking they were done, but Wheeler just follows her, causing her to smile, which he can feel against his lips and that causes him to smile also.

Once the crowd reaches 15, Wheeler finally pulls away at smiles at her.

"You are taking advantage of the situation," Linka chides him quietly, but not seriously.

He pulls her into his arms and whispers in her ear,

"I know…just as long as you know that I'm taking advantage of the _situation_ not taking advantage of _you_."

She pulls out of his arms and smiles as she rolls her eyes and shakes her head at his smooth talking.

"It is not the same Wheeler, you and Linka are in love and have been forever…" then Ma-Ti realizes that once again, in his nervous state, he's almost slipped and blown their cover. "Well, I mean…since you first met, when you and your parents picked her up at the airport…it was love at first sight. This is different."

Wheeler knew that it really wasn't. He remembered a time when Ma-Ti had a crush on Gi. Gi never knew it…no one else ever knew it. Wheeler just picked up on it and asked Ma-Ti about it once, and he couldn't deny it. It was when they first became Planeteers and probably not true anymore…or maybe it is and that's why Ma-Ti is having such a hard time. But before anyone can say anything else, a frustrated Gi grabs Ma-Ti and presses her lips to his for five seconds and then pulls away.

"Ok, now what?" She says.

"Umm, now you get to spin it," Matt says.

Ma-Ti takes off down the hall, not wanting to play anymore.

"You should go after him," Linka says to Wheeler.

"And do what?"

"Just see if he's ok. He is embarrassed."

"I think he'd rather be alone."

"Well, I think he needs a friend. I am going to go talk to Gi," Linka says.

"Why? She seems fine?"

"Da, I know. I am going to ask her if Ma-Ti is a good kisser! Maybe see if it is worth breaking up with my boyfriend for another!" Linka teases.

"Don't lie…I know you just wanna go over and brag to her about what a good kisser _I_ am!"

"Shut up and go find Ma-Ti!"

When Wheeler left to go find Ma-Ti, no one noticed that Sammie had followed him.

"Hey," she said from behind him.

"Oh, hey. Uhh, you lookin' for a bathroom? There's one up these stairs and to the left."

"No, I just thought I'd see what you were up to. I noticed you finally got a chance to get away from Linka."

"Um, actually, she sent me away…to go find Ma-Ti and make sure he's ok."

"I'm sure he's fine…probably just wants to be alone…and this house is huge! You'll never find him."

Wheeler was just going to go to the room that Ma-Ti was staying in, but now that he had company, he couldn't let her know that they were all living here.

"Yeah, you're right…so can I ask you something?" He asks.

"Only if you're going to ask me if I want to see your room."

"Um, actually, I was going to ask you if your friend with the goods is here tonight?"

"I told you…I'll get you what you want if you get me what I want."

"I know what you said, I just wanna know if they're here tonight."

"Why? What's it matter?" She asks.

"Because I need it. I'm gettin' some serious cravings. I was thinking if they were here, we could make that deal tonight."

"Even our end of the deal?"

"Yeah…there's enough people here that Linka could be distracted and not notice I was gone."

"That's too bad that they're not here then…but if you want, you can come through on your part of the deal and I'll come through with mine tomorrow."

"No. No offense, but I don't trust people. Been burned too many times. You don't get yours until I get mine."

"Your loss," she says saucily as she walks away.

But Wheeler heaves a sigh of relief.


	6. Chapter 6

I proof-read and edited this chapter. I clicked "Save" and it said "changes saved successfully." I posted the chapter, and when I did the live preview, I noticed that NOTHING that I changed had saved. WTF? So I had to delete it and start all over. Sorry for the confusion.

* * *

They had been working undercover for a week now and still, neither group had come up with any leads. Wheeler, Ma-Ti, and Kwame were hanging out in the pool while Linka and Gi were inside making dinner.

"I'm tellin' ya, I'm gonna crack this case open tomorrow night. We just gotta be patient," Wheeler says.

"Why all of a sudden are you so hopeful? And why are you so sure it is tomorrow?" Ma-Ti asks.

"That girl, Sammie, she approached me and said that after the Homecoming Dance, when a group of us go up to the mountains for the after party, she'd have the drugs. After that, I'll know where to get them from."

"She is just going to tell you? Just like that? And why not sooner? Why has she waited over a week?" Kwame asks.

"Well, she approached me about it on our first day…and at the party, I tried to see if she could hook me up sooner, but the dealer wasn't there."

"Why did you not tell us that?! We could have eliminated some of the people from our suspect list and focused on others that were not at the party," Ma-Ti says.

"Stop trying to be the hero and solve this thing yourself Wheeler. We may not be at the same school, but we have to work as a team. You need to share this information with us!" Kwame chastises.

"I didn't think it was that important…considering by tomorrow night, I'll know at least one of the dealer's identities."

"You still did not answer my question…she is just going to tell you who to go to? Just like that?" Kwame says.

"Well…she wants something in return."

"What?"

"This," Wheeler says as he spreads his arms and puffs out his chest.

"And how does Linka feel about this 'deal' that you have made?" Ma-Ti asks.

"Umm, she doesn't know."

"WHEELER!" Ma-Ti and Kwame exclaim.

"What?" He asks innocently, but knowing what they are talking about.

"You have to tell her. She is your partner on this undercover mission…you have to tell her things that are important to the case."

"She's having too much fun playing the part of the high school student. I'll handle the dirty work. Let her have a good time."

"But she needs to know what you're planning on doing. Just exactly how far are you planning on going with this Sammie girl?" Ma-Ti asks.

"I don't know. As far as I need to in order to get the answer we need I guess."

"Wheeler! You cannot do that!" Kwame says.

"It's not like I wanna…but I gotta. It's all part of working undercover."

"Wheeler, we are not trained professionals. We are just kids. You are dealing with real people and real feelings," Ma-Ti says.

"Sammie doesn't have feelings. She's a bitch. Even her friends don't like her."

"I am talking about Linka. She is not going to like you doing…whatever it is you plan on doing…with another girl," Ma-Ti clarifies.

"That's why I'm not gonna tell her."

"That is even worse!" Kwame says.

"Look, as much as I'd like her to be, Linka's not really my girlfriend."

"It sure did not look that way at the party," Ma-Ti points out.

"She was just playing a part for the crowd. Just like when we're at school. She doesn't mean it," he says sadly.

"If she does not mean it, why does she still 'pretend' when there are no classmates around?" Kwame asks.

"She doesn't."

"She is not the same Linka here as she is on Hope Island. She is not letting go of the 'girlfriend' role when it is just us."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. I don't see it, but maybe she just doesn't want to get out of character…maybe it's easier."

"Maybe it's easier to use being undercover as an excuse?" Ma-Ti suggests.

"Knock it off Ma-Ti…you'll get my hopes up," Wheeler says as he playfully splashes his friend.

Just then the subject of their discussion pokes her head out of the sliding glass door.

"Wheeler, there is only Miracle Whip, not mayonnaise…is that ok for your cheeseburger?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure before I put it on your burger, in case you did not like it."

"I'll manage with it. Thanks Babe…and you don't need to put my burger together…if they're ready, just holler and I'll come get it."

"That is ok, I do not mind. You look comfortable in your floating chair! Oh, and there was swiss cheese also, so I made you a Swiss burger as well as one with American cheese."

"Great! Thanks! I haven't had a Swiss burger in a long time!"

"That is because no one else likes Swiss cheese, so we never buy it. I figured you would like that."

"Thanks Babe! You're the best!"

Ma-Ti and Kwame snicker knowingly as Wheeler ignores them.

"Oh, and I was making sandwiches for our trip tomorrow night, and there is only creamy peanut butter. But there is a bag of peanuts. I can put some in the food processor and mix it into the peanut butter to make it crunchy."

Kwame and Ma-Ti's laughter gets louder.

"No, no, no. That's ok. Don't go through any trouble."

"It is no trouble. And there was strawberry AND blackberry jelly, so I made you one of each since you can never decide."

"She is not his girlfriend, she is his _wife_!" Kwame whispers to Ma-Ti.

Wheeler over hears and whispers to them,

"Shut up. Watch this, I'll ask her to cut off my crust and she'll tell me where to shove my crust, and you'll see that she's the same old Linka."

Then Wheeler calls out to Linka,

"Hey Babe, could you cut the crust off those sandwiches?"

Wheeler waits for her to tell him to grow up or to do it himself, or just not eat the crust, but instead she happily replies,

"Sure…will two sandwiches be enough for you?"

"Yeah," he sighs as Ma-Ti and Kwame chuckle.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"But when I take off the crust, the sandwich will be smaller…I will make you three," she says as she goes back inside.

Kwame and Ma-Ti can no longer hold in their laughter.

"Ok, so she's being nicer to me…maybe it's the laid back nature of this mission," Wheeler says.

"Or maybe she's not pretending!" Ma-Ti says.

"Ma-Ti, would you like me to chop up peanuts to make you crunchy peanut butter?" Kwame asks in a teasing voice.

"Only if you chew the peanuts up for me and then mix it into the creamy peanut butter! And while you're cutting off the crust, can you cut the sandwich into the shape of a heart."

They being laughing even harder.

"She just wanted an excuse to use the food processor. All these fancy gadgets…Linka is in culinary heaven! She can finally try all those things she sees on The Food Network. I betcha she didn't remember that I like to put honey on my peanut butter and jelly sandwich. THAT'S when I'll be convinced. Linka would never do something that unhealthy. I doubt she even notices that I do it."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight," Kwame and Ma-Ti say.

"You guys are jerks! Did I tease you when you freaked out when you had to kiss a girl Ma-Ti?"

"It was not just any girl, it was **GI**! It was awkward!"

Wheeler rolls his eyes.

"HAHA!!! You ran away like Duke Nukem was shooting gamma rays at you!" Kwame notes.

Now all three of the boys are laughing.

Despite the teasing, Wheeler is silently happy that his friends see the change in Linka too, and that he's not just imagining it.

* * *

When Linka re-entered the kitchen, Gi couldn't stop smiling at her.

"What?" Linka asks.

"You and Wheeler…it's cute."

"What is?"

"The way you're acting. Making him dinner…packing him a snack for tomorrow night," Gi says.

"We are making _EVERYONE_ dinner…I just figured I would make sure that Wheeler's is done the way he likes it, or else he will complain about it to no end. And I am making the sandwiches for tomorrow night for _**both**_ of us."

"Hmm, but you sure are acting like a couple."

"Exactly…we are _ACTING_," Linka says defensively. The teasing from the others is the very reason why she was reluctant to start a relationship with Wheeler, and now, even though they were only pretending to be a couple, the teasing has begun. "It is just easier to go around school, meeting up in the halls and whispering things if people think we are a couple."

"Yeah, except we're not in school right now!" Gi points out.

"I am not doing anything outside of the ordinary right now!"

"LINKA! You just offered to chop up peanuts to mix into the peanut butter so it's crunchy, just like he likes it!"

"I just…wanted an excuse to use the food processor!"

"Yeah right! Just admit it Linka…you're liking this. It started out as pretend, but you're gonna be sad when it ends."

"I will admit, I am seeing a different side of Wheeler. If I knew that he could always be like this, that it was not just an act, things could be different for Wheeler and me…_**BUT**_ then I have to worry about what our friends think and how they would treat us differently…kind of like how you are making such a big deal about a couple of stupid sandwiches!" Linka says, a little angrier than she intended.

"Sorry. I'm only teasing. You know we'd all be happy for you and Wheeler if you ever got together. Do you think you'll give things a try with him once we get home?" Gi asks sincerely.

"I do not know. Maybe. And I am sorry for snapping at you."

"That's ok. I know it's not easy for you to have attention drawn to you…I should've known better than to tease you. Do you _want_ to continue things with Wheeler? For real and not pretend?"

Linka's only reply is to bite her lip and shyly glance up from the peanut butter and jelly sandwich that she is cutting the crust off.

"I'll take your silence as a yes!" Gi teases. "Seriously though Linka…I think it'd be great if you did…give it a try I mean. I'd be good for both of you. This mission has given you the chance to see what you've been missing…and it gives Wheeler the chance to prove he can be who you want him to be."

"I do not want him to be anyone other than himself. He does not need to pretend. He just needs to be himself…I think that he is pretending less now than he does when we are not undercover…if that makes sense. It always seems like he is trying to do and say things that he thinks will impress me, or get my attention. It is not like that now. He is being very sweet, not cocky, not overly flirtatious. He says all the right things at the right time."

"That's because he's being a boyfriend, and not someone who's trying to get your attention…he's being someone who already has it. And instead of trying to get your attention, he's giving you all of his. He'd do anything for you Linka."

"Da, I know."

"Which is why you owe it to him to either give him a chance, or let him know that he shouldn't get his hopes up. Either way, you need to tell him what your intentions are."

"What if I do not know?" Linka admits.

"Then you need to tell him that too. Tell him you don't know where this is going, but you like it and don't want things to change. That you know that he's not pretending, and that if this is what it'll always be like, then you'd be willing to give him a chance…as long as things are always this perfect."

"It sounds so…I do not know. Conditional. I should not have to say 'it needs to like this all the time or else it will not work,' because it is not always going to be like this. There are going to be times when it is tough, when we are both being stubborn and pig headed. We will fight, we will not talk to each other…we do that all the time, but the feelings we have for each other never change. I do not need things to be perfect all the time. I cannot expect them to be."

"I know," Gi says with a smile.

"But you said…"

"I said something that I knew was wrong…so you'd correct me…and in correcting me, you'd be arguing against the very same rationale that you've always held true."

"You tricked me," Linka says with a smile.

"Noooooo, ya think?!"

"I see your point. I am still not sure about this. I do not want to get his hopes up. As much as I want things to work, a part of me still thinks that we should not tempt fate and ruin our friendship and working partnership. I will speak to him later…to make it clear that this is only temporary and that he should not expect that he will be able to just kiss me whenever he feels like when the mission is over," Linka says sadly.

Gi was shocked and confused. She had thought that Linka had just had a break through, and that she was ready to move forward with Wheeler, but now it sounds like she is moving backwards. Gi only hoped that Wheeler would be able to survive another crushing blow to his heart.

"Just let him down easily Linka. You can't keep being two different people…who you are when it is just you and Wheeler, and who you are when you're with Wheeler and the rest of us…you're the one that's acting. You're being yourself when you're with Wheeler, but you're not being yourself when it's all of us. You're putting on an act and it's messing with Wheeler's head. I just don't want to see either of you hurt…which is what's going to happen if you don't grow up! Then you'll end up ruining your friendship and working relationship, just like you were afraid of doing. Stop worrying about what others think and consider Wheeler's feelings…and yours."

Linka is a little upset at being psychoanalyzed by her friend and how harsh Gi is being, but deep down, knows she is right. However, the truth hurts so Linka ends the conversation.

"Dinner is ready. Go tell the boys," Linka says as she leaves the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"I am not hungry."

Gi sighs in frustration, not sure if she overstepped her boundaries, but also, not caring. Linka's pride was hurt, and that only happens when someone proves her wrong, just as Gi had. She hopes that her words got to Linka and that she is going to think long and hard about them. Then she hears the door to Linka's bedroom slam shut.

_Oh well._

* * *

Later that night, Wheeler was sitting on the couch watching TV when Linka entered the room, with a plate of leftovers from dinner. The others had already gone to bed.

"Hey Babe, missed you at dinner. Gi said you weren't feeling well. You ok?"

"I am fine. Just suddenly felt nauseous," she half lied.

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"NYET!!! OF COURSE NOT!!!" When she saw that he was holding back a smile, she smacks his leg. "You are not funny, Yankee."

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Are you feeling better?" He asks as he puts his arm behind her across the back of the couch.

"Da. I am just hungry from missing dinner."

"My burger was delicious by the way. Thank you."

"You are welcome. Glad you liked it," she says as she holds out her plate to him, offering him some of her fries.

"No thanks. You're hungry, you eat 'em."

"Wheeler, stop being polite! I know you want some!"

He takes a few and shoves them in his mouth.

"How's come any other time I want some, you turn me down?" He jokes, doubting that she would pick up on the innuendo.

"Maybe you just need to wait until I offer!" She replies smartly with a wink.

Wheeler is pleasantly surprised by her quick thinking and boldness.

"I can wait."

They sit in silence as she finishes her dinner. A commercial for a dress shop at the mall causes Wheeler to break the silence,

"That reminds me; you never showed me the dress you bought."

"It is a surprise. You will see at the dance."

"Well, I have to know what color it is, so I can get you flowers that match."

"You do not need to get me flowers."

"Yes I do…it's customary."

"But it is a waste of money and time. There are more important things that you should be focusing your attention on."

"When are you gonna learn…my attention is always focused on you and nothing is more important to me."

"Wheeler…that is sweet of you, but we are on a mission. We are here for a reason. We have a job to do, and the sooner we finish it, the sooner we can go home."

"And why would I wanna go home? Go back to the way things normally are between us? I like this," he says as he slides his arm off its resting place on the back of the couch and around her waist. She leans against his side and says,

"I thought you would want to solve this case…to prove Gi wrong…and win the bet?"

"I figured we'd have to come up with another way to pay off the bet. I didn't think you wouldn't want to be stuck having a romantic dinner with me if you don't want to."

"Who says I did not want to? I like going out to dinner too you know."

"Yeah, but would you go? If the dealer is working out of our school and I win the bet…would you go to dinner with me, just the two of us."

"Sure. It is just the two of us now. I do not have a problem spending time with you."

"But this would be different. It would be a date. We wouldn't be spending time with each other because we _HAVE_ to."

"Of course we would…if I want a free dinner, I would _HAVE_ to go out with you!" She teases.

"Very funny," he says as he takes a throw pillow from the couch and hits her with it.

She tries to take the pillow out of his hands, but he holds on and they end up wrestling over it. She pushes him down, climbs on top of him, using her weight to hold him down, and playfully shoves the pillow against his face, pretending to smother him. He allows her to overpower him, enjoying their current position. Eventually though, he decides that it is time to show her who is boss. He makes a sudden move, bucking his hips upwards, causing her to lose her balance and almost fall off the couch. She would have, had it not been for his quick reaction. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her back up onto the couch, holding her against him as they lay there.

"Don't worry, I gotcha."

"You better! It was your fault I almost fell in the first place!" She giggles.

"My fault? You were the one that was smothering me! I merely acted in self-defense! The fact that I saved you from falling on your butt just shows what a nice guy I am! And that I'm willing to forgive and forget!"

"Da, such a nice guy," she says sarcastically. "First you hit me with the pillow, then you try to throw me off the couch!"

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to hold onto you extra tight to make sure you don't fall off again," he says as he tightens his grip around her and kisses the top of her head.

They stay like that for a while, watching the late night news in silence, until Wheeler starts thinking back to his earlier conversation with Kwame and Ma-Ti and begins to wonder if maybe they were right and he should tell Linka about Sammie's proposition. He decides to test the waters and speaks up.

"You sure you're ok with this mission? I mean, now that we've met some people and put the whole 'drug issue' out there. This undercover thing is gonna get pretty detailed. I mean, they think I'm a drug addict…eventually, I'm gonna have to start acting the part, and I don't want to upset you, by bringing back any bad memories."

"You have to do what you have to do for the mission. I will be fine…I know it is all just pretend."

"Ok, but even though it's just pretend, I know it can still stir up feelings. Promise me that if something starts to bother you, you'll let me know…and if you need to talk about anything, I'm here to listen."

"I promise," she says softly. "Wheeler?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Caring so much. Reassuring me. Reminding me that I have the best friend in the world."

"I remind you of Gi?"

"Nyet, silly! You!"

"I'm your best friend?" He says happily, but in the back of his mind, hates using the word "friend" to define their relationship, unless the words "boy" or "girl" come before it. "I always thought you considered Gi your best friend."

"Gi is a great friend…to go shopping with, talk about girl things with, exchange fashion and makeup tips with…but I cannot talk to her about personal things, and I do not know why. Maybe it is because her life and childhood experiences are so much different than mine. Hers have been better. She has never experienced loss…other than her dolphin friend when she was a child. But she still has both of her parents and they have successful careers and a good relationship…"

"But you and me, we've had it rough. You've lost both of your parents, I have a crappy relationship with mine, and we didn't exactly grow up having alot. I guess that makes us understand each other better."

"Exactly. I can tell you things and you know exactly what I need to hear. When I tell her things, I do not know…she makes me feel like I am over-reacting and that things will just fix themselves and turn out for the best."

"And we both know that that's not how life works."

"Da. When no one else is around and you are being serious, you are the best friend I could possibly have. It makes me think that there may be hope for you yet!"

"Hope for me? As in hope for me…and you?"

"Hope that you are capable of more…more than just the shallow thoughts and immature remarks…but the immature remarks are part of who you are…and I do not want you to change. I would miss our banter! So I am glad that we get to be in school together…pretending to be different people," she says.

"But we're not different people. We're still Wheeler and Linka."

"Da, but we are not Wheeler and Linka, Planeteers. We are Wheeler and Linka, students. No one there knows us. They know nothing about us. We can tell them anything and they will believe it. We can walk into the cafeteria holding hands and no one would think anything of it. No one has any expectations. We can almost kiss in the hall and get yelled at by a teacher who thinks it is nothing more than just another teenage couple. He had no idea that he interrupted something more."

"There's no teachers on Hope Island to interrupt us! Or here for that matter."

"But there are expectations…alot of expectations."

"From who? Me? I don't have any expectations. You? What are your expectations? I'll do whatever I can to meet them."

"You do not need to do that. You have exceeded any expectations I ever had of you."

"Musta had pretty low expectations for me then?" he chuckles.

"Nyet. Actually I had very high expectations of you…and I set them high because I did not think you could meet them, and if you could not meet them, then I could stop caring…but you met them…and now I do not know what to do. Something inside me is trying to be the voice of reason, trying to get me to stop these feelings…but I cannot because there is something else inside me that is much stronger than the voice of reason…I cannot identify it…and I cannot quiet it…and that scares me."

"You don't need to be scared…if you're scared of me. I'd never hurt you."

"I know that. I am not scared of you, I am scared of me…of disappointing you."

"Disappointing me? How could you possibly disappoint me? The only thing about you that could possibly disappoint me is if you never gave me a chance."

"I meant that just as I had expectations of you, you would have all these expectations of me…and things between us would not be what you expected, and you'd be disappointed," Linka says.

"I don't have any expectations. Truth is, I've given up. I'm not expecting anything."

"You have given up?"

"Yeah…was I wrong? Did I give up too soon?"

"I cannot tell you what to do. If you want to give up…"

Wheeler tilted her chin up and forced her to make eye contact with him.

"I didn't wanna give up…I just wasn't under the impression that I was getting anywhere…so I stopped trying."

"Maybe that is all you needed to do in the first place," she says.

"Stop?"

"Nyet, stop trying so hard. Just being yourself means more to me than trying to impress me," she says as she turns in his arms so that her back is against his chest. His arm is still draped over her midsection so she rests her arm over his.

"How am I doing now?" He asks.

"Good."

"This is ok? Just laying here like this?"

"Da. This is nice."

"Good cuz I don't feel like moving anytime soon. I'm comfy."

"Da, me too. But it is getting late. We should probably be getting to bed. We have to get up early for school tomorrow."

"That sounds weird. Never thought I'd ever have to worry about getting up early for school ever again," he says as he takes the pillow that they had been fighting over earlier, puts it under his head, and snuggles down further into the couch, still holding onto her.

"You never worry about getting up early, EVER!"

"Mmm hmm," he sighs as he pulls her closer against him and buries his nose in her hair.

He knows they should get up and go to bed, but he doesn't want to be the one that ends this. Once she gets up, then he'll get up, but until then, he's content just staying as they are.

And they did stay there, sleeping all through the night.

* * *

To Be Continued...I'm starting to regret doing three fics at once. I feel like things aren't flowing as smoothly, especially with Linka's character. Like she's flipping back and forth too much. Is it just me being overly critical or does it feel that way to you too? Be honest! Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews and words of encouragement. Moving right along...

* * *

Kwame and Ma-Ti had finished getting ready for school and were walking out to the living room to watch some TV while they finished their breakfast. Ma-Ti stopped when Kwame grabbed his arm and nodded towards the couch.

There they saw Wheeler and Linka, sound asleep. Wheeler had one leg draped over Linka's legs and one arm across her stomach, as if he were holding her so she doesn't fall off. Linka's head was supported by Wheeler's other arm.

Ma-Ti noticed how happy they both looked and didn't know that it was even possible to look that happy while asleep. It was if they both were aware of each other's presence.

"Should we wake them?" Ma-Ti asks.

"They need to get up and get ready."

Ma-Ti looks at the clock and then says,

"There is still time. I think that Linka will be embarrassed if she knows that we saw them…perhaps we can just go back to the kitchen and make a lot of noise…drop a pan or something so they wake up on their own."

"Good idea."

Kwame and Ma-Ti leave the room and head for the kitchen where they start slamming the cupboard doors and banging pots and pans against each other.

Linka wakes with a start and her sudden movement causes Wheeler to tighten his grip on her. She looks up at the clock then turns in his arms so that she is facing him and brushes his cheek.

"Wheeler, wake up," she whispers.

"Hmm?"

"We fell asleep on the couch! Thankfully someone is making all kinds of noise in the kitchen or else we would have been late for school."

"We don't go to school," he says groggily, keeping his eyes shut and leaning his forehead against hers, trying to stay asleep. "And not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing in my bed?"

"I am not in your bed. We are on the couch and yes, we do go to school. We are in Arizona, working undercover as students, remember?"

He mumbles something and stretches.

"Come on Yankee, let me up. I need to get a shower."

"Can I come?"

"In your dreams!"

He still has his arms around her and will not let her up.

"Wheeleeeeeeeeeer," she protests, "you need to wake up."

"Wake me up with a kiss," he suggests.

"That only works in fairytales Yankee…and if you are a princess!"

"I think it can work both ways. The princess can be the one that gives the kiss to wake the prince."

"Well then…show me a prince," she jokes as she pats his cheek.

"Oh, ouch! That one hurt Babe," he says, but before he can respond any further, she leans down and kisses his cheek.

"That is all you are getting until I brush my teeth!"

"Well then, what are you waiting for?!"

"For _YOU_ to let me up!"

"Ok, ok," he says as he reluctantly drops his arms from around her.

She stands up and holds her hands out to him to offer to pull him up. He takes her hands and gets up, but does not let go of her. Instead, he hugs her to him and kisses the top of her head.

"Good morning Princess."

"Good morning Prince."

"Yes, it is."

* * *

They get ready and leave for school, waving at Ma-Ti, Gi, and Kwame as they wait for the bus to come pick them up.

"It does not seem fair that we were allowed to use Mr. Kane's car and the others have to wait for the bus," Linka says.

"Maybe it's not fair, but it makes perfect sense…Corvette's only have two seats…So unless Ma-Ti is gonna sit on Gi's lap…" he trails off as Linka giggles. "Besides, I'm the rich kid going to private school, I should be the one driving the Corvette! And not to mention that we look pretty awesome in a convertible," he says as he reaches over to take her hand.

"Keep your eyes off me and on the road Yankee!" Linka warns.

"Sorry…it's too hard."

They arrive at the school, park the car, and put the roof back up. Wheeler slings his backpack over his shoulder and then takes Linka's to carry it for her. They walk towards the school holding hands, but before they enter, Wheeler stops, which causes Linka to stop as well. She gives him a look, but when he doesn't respond, she asks,

"What?"

"This," he says as he bends down and captures her lips with his.

After a while, he pulls back slightly and smiles at her. She smiles shyly back at him, and he goes in for a second kiss. She places her hand behind his neck to hold him to her.

"That's right mate! Get it all out now before you go in and get busted by the priest again!" Dominic says as he slaps Wheeler on the back.

Wheeler and Linka break away to see Dominic and Amanda standing there smiling at them.

"Sorry. Dom has no manners," Amanda apologizes. "Honey didn't anyone ever teach you that it's rude to interrupt?"

"Uhhh, sorry. We'll be on our way then…see ya at lunch right?"

"You bet. It's the only class I look forward to!" Wheeler calls out to them as he waves. "Now, where were we?" He says as he leans in for a third kiss.

Linka responds momentarily, but then pulls away.

"We are going to be late. Come on," she says as she tugs at his hand.

When they get to their lockers and start getting the books they need for their first class, Linka asks,

"So what was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"The kiss. There was nobody around so it is not like you had to act like the loving boyfriend."

"Who's acting?"

Linka closes her locker and sighs.

"Wheeler, I do not want you to get the wrong idea. We are still 'just friends.' As nice as this whole 'pretending' thing has been, I do not want you to get your hopes up. What happened last night on the couch should have never happened."

"We should have never gone to sleep?"

"I mean we should have slept in our own beds. What if one of the others had seen us?"

"What Babe? It's not like we were naked!"

"Sssh! Keep your voice down when you say such things!"

So, just to be a wise guy, Wheeler leaned down close to her ear and whispered,

"Naked."

"Stop it!" She says as she slaps his arm. "I am being serious. I just…do not want you to get your hopes up…or get my own hopes up. Whatever we have now, it might not work out as well when we are back home."

"I told you before, why should it be any different now than on Hope Island? We are still the same people. I still wanna hold your hand, and kiss you for no reason, and sit on the couch and hold you while we watch TV…that won't change for me when we go back home. Why would it change for you?"

"I do not know. Maybe it will not. Maybe I will be able to let go of all my insecurities and just let myself be happy…Remember what I told you? That you were my best friend? I do not want to do anything to ruin that. I need you."

"You have me."

"But what if things do no work out? Then I lose my best friend. Then things become awkward for us. Then we are unable to do our job…"

"That's a big 'what if' Babe. If you never start a relationship because you assume it is going to end, then what? You'll just end up alone…you'll never start one if you've already assumed it won't work before you even try. You gotta believe that it'll last. Just like I believe it will. You gotta believe that the person you want to be with is the one. The one you're going to be with for the rest of your life."

"I know. I know what you are saying is right. I know it is foolish to be scared but for now…I just want to be Linka the new girl. The exchange student. I want to experience what I missed in school because I was too busy being a Planeteer. I want to be your girlfriend with no strings attached. No expectations. I want to know when it will end…so that it will end on my terms. It will end when the mission is over…and afterwards, when we are home, we will see how we are."

"I know how I'll be. I'll be miserable. I'll be thinking about what we had…how it wasn't just us pretending. How it's what we really feel. We're using the pretending as an excuse to give into how we really feel and to do the things we've wanted to do for a long time."

He brushes his hand across her cheek and holds it there.

"Hasn't this been nice? I'm not pretending Linka. This is how it would always be."

She opens her mouth to respond but the bell rings, indicating that they need to get to homeroom.

"Come on," she says as she takes his hand and leads him into their room so the teacher can take attendance.

After the morning announcements, the bell rings again and they head for their first period class. They get to Wheeler's classroom first and Linka pauses to say goodbye.

"See you in gym class," he says.

"Da. Ok."

Wheeler is hesitant as to what to do next. Normally, to keep up with the happy couple charade, he would give her a hug or a kiss…as long as no teachers were around. But their conversation earlier made him uncertain. So Linka made the decision for him by giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Enjoy it while you can Yankee."

"Why? So I have fond memories to look back on and remember what I'm missing?"

"Wheeler…do not be like this," she pleads as she takes his hands in hers. "The dance is tonight. Let us have a good time and not argue. Can we just forget about it and enjoy ourselves? I was really looking forward to it. To going to this…with you. Come on Yankee…make me realize what I am missing!" She teases.

"Ok. Fine. You asked for it though! I'm going to make this a night you will never forget!"

"I would not expect anything less!" She says as she walks away.

* * *

As Linka was walking to her geography class, she saw Sammie in the hallway having a heated discussion with her cousin, Sarah. Linka wondered if maybe she should go over there and see what was going on, or just pretend like nothing was going on and say good morning to her "friend" Sammie. She decides to hold back and observe. Is Sammie trying to get Sarah to do her assignments for her again?

"I wish you would've told me sooner…I don't know if I'll have time," Sarah says.

"Just do it Sarah! Or else I'm telling your mom and dad how you've been making your spare money!"

"Hey, you came to me, remember?! You'd get yourself in trouble too."

"No, because you wouldn't dare say a word. Not unless you want me to make your last year of high school a living hell…I don't care if we are related!"

"What would make this year any different than the last three?" Sarah asks.

"Come on Sarah…this is important and would mean a lot to me. I really need this."

"Fine. I'll try my best. Should I give it to Amanda to give to you at the dance."

"No, leave Amanda out of it. She's too stupid, she'd probably lose it or leave it somewhere and forget where she put it. I'll stop by and pick it up before the dance."

"No, that'd be weird...you just showing up a the house for no reason. I could just give it to you at the dance," Sarah suggests.

"_YOU'RE_ going?"

"Yes, I'm going…I just thought I'd give it to Amanda so you wouldn't have to be seen talking to me."

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm talking to you now aren't I?"

"You're standing next to me, looking straight ahead and everywhere but at me so that if someone you know should happen to walk by, you can pretend that you're just standing here, talking to no one in particular. I'm not an idiot. I see what you're doing."

"Fine. Meet me in the bathroom before they announce the King and Queen because there's no way we'll be able to do it afterwards…all eyes will be on me after I win it…again."

"Whatever. Just text me when you want me to meet you."

"Sounds like a plan…thanks Cuz."

"Yeah, sure."

When Sammie saw Linka approaching, she straightened up and walked away from Sarah.

"Linka! Hi!"

"Hello Samantha."

"Are you excited about the dance tonight?"

"Yes. I cannot wait. It has been a long time since I have gone dancing...and I cannot wait to see how handsome Wheeler looks all dressed up. I am looking forward to spending the whole night in his arms," Linka says, intentionally trying to make Sammie jealous.

"Yeah, whatever. That sounds great. It's gonna be so much fun. And then the after party…you'll love camping! I didn't think I would at first, but it's so much fun. We cook out and Justin's brother buys us beer…or if you don't like beer, he can get something else…just let Justin know at lunch and…"

"I am sure whatever Justin brings will be fine. Wheeler and I are not picky. Whatever everyone else is doing is fine with us."

"Yeah well, I know it's not Wheeler's usual idea of a good time, but alcohol is alot easier to get than drugs right?"

"I guess…if you say so. I would not know…I mean…Wheeler never seemed to have trouble finding them in New York…and I am surprised you do not know where he can find them here…it seems that you know everything about everyone."

"And it almost seems like you WANT your boyfriend to find a drug dealer…what's wrong? Isn't he as fun to be with when he's clean?"

"Nyet…he is better. I am glad he cannot find anyone…maybe it will show him that he does not need it."

"Let's hope so…for both of your sakes I mean. Well, I should be going. See ya at lunch!"

"Yes, see you then."

Linka walks into class behind Sarah and sits next to her.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"I saw you in the hallway talking to Samantha…it seemed like she was giving you a hard time. Everything ok?"

"You saw that?"

"I am observant."

"Yeah well, don't let Sammie know you saw. She'd be mortified if she knew anyone saw her talking to me."

"Ok…but you avoided the question…"

"Yeah, everything is ok."

"I know she is your cousin. Amanda told me the story."

"Sammie only talks to me when she needs something…unless we are with our family. Then she's the sweetest thing."

"It is all an act you know?"

"Yeah, I know…you're the one that sits with her at lunch…you get a front row seat to the Sammie Show every day."

"Da. She does have a flare for the dramatic."

"Keep an eye on your boyfriend around Sammie…she's a predator. I'm sure Mandy has told you…I mean Amanda. She used to go by Mandy when we were kids until we got to Junior High. Then Sammie decided that 'Amanda' sounded more mature and that she should go by that."

"Wow. And yet it is ok for her to go by 'Sammie?' That sounds childish. I do not understand why everyone allows her to have so much control," Linka says.

"You wanna try to take it away from her? Go right ahead…for some reason, anytime someone tries, everyone ends up turning on them and siding with Sammie…just because they think that if they turn against whoever has gone against Sammie, that it'll automatically get them on Sammie's good side. You're friends with her though, so you don't have to worry about it."

"I am _NOT_ friends with her. My boyfriend introduced himself to Samantha and Amanda. Then we ended up sitting with them. I like Justin, Amanda, and Dominic, but I cannot stand Sammie."

"Sssh! Not so loud. Be careful what you say! I'm not going to tell her, but you never know who could overhear you and go running to her to tell her! Like I said, people may not like her, but they'll do anything to get her to like them."

"She is not worth it. I know she is trying to steal…my boyfriend," Linka still struggles to say the word. "I cannot help but think that she has something planned for tonight…either at the dance or afterwards. She is a bad person…I cannot believe you are related."

"I can't believe I used to be friends with the people she's friends with," Sarah says.

"Amanda is nice."

"Amanda is no better than Sammie. She's fake. She just follows Sammie blindly and never stands up to her."

"Because she is afraid, like everyone else. Amanda is sorry for how things ended with you. She told me."

"Oh yeah? Well, she's never told me…and until she does, she can feel as sorry as she wants, doesn't make a difference to me."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sammie and Amanda's art class, the girls were discussing their plans for the night.

"Justin's coming to my place at 5. When are you coming? And the Limo is picking you up first right?"

"Right, but it won't be at my house. Dom and I are going to meet Wheeler and Linka at their place. I offered to help Linka get ready…since she's never been to one of these things before, and I'll just get ready there too."

"You two sure are becoming close…should I be worried that I'm losing my best friend?"

"No. Jesus Sammie, why are you so territorial? So I've made a new friend. Big deal. I'm just trying to be nice. She's a good person. It's nice having someone different around. I mean, we've been friends with the same people for YEEEEEEEEEEEARS. Isn't it nice to have someone new to talk to?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad for new people too…we're just not interested in the same new people…and I'm not interested in talking…" Sammie says with a sly grin.

"What do you have planned Sammie?"

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you? You might run off and tell your new BFF."

"Just leave them alone. There's no way you're going to be able to break them up. They're inseparable…meant to be…"

"Oh gimme a break! When did you turn into such a sap? You need to dump that boyfriend of yours…he's turned you soft."

"Maybe you could use some softening up. Why do you have to be such a bitch? What do you get out of it? What do you gain?"

"Power. The more people fear me, the more control I have…and since when did _YOU_ start standing up to me?"

"I guess my 'new BFF' has opened my eyes. There's life outside of St. X's Sammie. We're gonna go to college, we're gonna end up out in the real world…do you think your future boss is going to care if you were popular in high school, or that people were scared of you? That's nothing to be proud of. The people that you tear down and make fun of…do you know what they'll have after high school that you'll never have?"

"Self esteem issues?!"

"Friends. Lasting friendships, people that will still want to keep in touch with them after graduation. People can't wait to get the hell away from you."

"Mandy Mandy Mandy…we've been friends since kindergarten…you'll never leave me. You don't have a choice. People hate you just as much as they hate me. Guilt by association! Face it, we're two peas in a pod! You're just as mean as I am…people just forgive you more easily because you're so dumb, they feel bad for you…they think you can't think for yourself…you're just a follower."

"They're right. I am. I have been. Because just like them, I'm afraid of you…but I'm giving you the chance to change. I'm letting you know what people think so you can make the most of what's left of your high school life. And I need to change too. We can both change. What'd ya say?"

"Are you high or something?" Sammie laughs.

"Forget it," Amanda says as she goes back to working on her shading techniques.

"No, no…I know what you're trying to do…save me…teach me a lesson or something…and if you wanna change, fine. But don't expect me to change. I'm happy the way things are…and don't expect to sit with me at lunch anymore. You can take Linka and go sit with Sarah and her dork friends….just try not to get too confused when they start using words with more than one syllable!"

"Nice. But you're forgetting, if Linka leaves our table, Wheeler goes with her."

"Not after tonight he won't," Sammie sneers.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm going to give him what he wants."

"All he wants is Linka…and he already has her," Amanda points out.

"Well I have a way to get him what he wants more than anything…drugs."

"So you get him some drugs…big deal. He'll still be with Linka."

"She'll leave him once she knows," Sammie says confidently.

"She was with him before when he was doing them, what makes you think she'd leave him now?"

"Once she finds out how he _**paid**_ for the drugs, she won't be too happy."

"There's no way he'd agree to that. He loves her too much to risk hurting her…even for drugs."

"He won't be the one hurting her…I will…he just doesn't know it…and you better keep your mouth shut about it or I'll show Dom those pictures of you and Frankie at that party this summer."

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't remember? Dom went home for a few weeks and…"

"I remember going. And I don't remember much after that…other than being sick as a dog the next morning. I guess I had more to drink than I thought. And I mixed beer with liquor."

"Maybe this will refresh your memory," Sammie pulls out her cell phone and searches for the pictures she's looking for.

"OH MY GOD!" Amanda exclaims as she sees the pictures of herself and Frankie, and then her and Scott. They have her sitting on their laps with their hands under her top, her head leaning back because she's passed out, but it looks like she's throwing her head back in enjoyment. "What the hell? I didn't…I wouldn't have…I was passed out drunk and you let Frankie and Scott do that to me?! And not only did you let them, YOU TOOK PICTURES?!!!"

"Just in case…never know when you're gonna need blackmail on someone!"

"You f--..."

"Don't worry, I'm kidding. I took the pictures because it guaranteed that they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. When Frankie and Scott asked me to send them the pics, I told them I accidently erased them. I was watching your back."

"No. Watching my back would've been stopping them from doing it in the first place! And I wouldn't be surprised if they put something else in my drink. Scott hangs out with Sarah's gardener's son."

"What's the gardener's son have to do with anything?"

"He's a loser from Mountain Ridge! Probably has all kinda drugs trafficked up here from Mexico!"

"There's my girl! Welcome back Amanda!" Sammie applauds her friend's rediscovered mean streak.

"Delete those pictures NOW Sammie…please. If you're really my best friend…"

"Maybe later. After I know for sure that you're not going to say anything to Wheeler about what I'm going to do to get Linka to dump him."

"Fine," Amanda says reluctantly, hoping that somehow, Sammie's plan wouldn't work.

* * *

To Be Continued...Will Amanda do the right thing or is the evil Sammie still to scary to cross?! We shall see.


	8. Chapter 8

It's getting to the good stuff! Enjoy!

* * *

Linka got home from school and immediately began getting ready for the dance. She showered and washed her hair. She had just gotten out of the shower, had one towel wrapped around her body and another wrapped around her head as she brushed her teeth. She heard a knock on the door and assumed it was Amanda who was coming over to get ready with her. She went to the door with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. However, when she opened the door, it was Wheeler who stood on the other side.

"Uh, hi," he stammers once he sees she's in nothing but a towel.

"Wheeler?!" She exclaims as she removes the toothbrush. "I thought you were Amanda. What do you want?"

"Um, you never told me what color your dress was."

"I told you, it is a surprise."

"Well, Dominic is on his way over with Amanda and he and I are going to get the flowers while you girls get ready. They don't have to be the same color as your dress, but just tell me what color would match. I don't want anything that would clash."

"Red or white would be fine."

"Ok."

"Is there anything else?" She asks.

"Umm, nope."

"Then you can leave now."

"Ok," he says, still not moving.

"Goodbye," she says as she slowly begins to shut the door.

"Bye."

"Wheeler!"

"Huh?"

"Snap out of it! You have seen me in less!"

"Wha-? I have? When? Where was I?"

"Swimming. My swimsuits show alot more than this towel!"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Yeah. Yeah. Sure. You're right. I'm good. I'm fine. Sooo, red or white?"

"Da," she chuckles.

"Ok."

The doorbell rings, but he just stands there.

"That is Dominic and Amanda."

"Yep."

"Go let them in!"

"Oh. Right. Ok."

* * *

Moments later, Amanda knocks on the door.

"Come in," Linka calls. "Hi…I like your hair!"

"Thanks. I left after sixth period to go have it done. My mom's cousin is a stylist," Amanda says.

"Well it looks great. I do not know how I am going to do mine."

"I think you should leave it down, but pull the sides back like this…give it a little twist…hand me something to tie it back with…where's that clip we picked out? The one with the sapphires and rhinestones?"

Linka digs through the shopping bag and hands the hair accessory to Amanda.

"Perfect! Let's blow dry it and do you have a curling iron?"

"Da."

We'll take some of those natural waves in your hair and give 'em some curl. It'll look awesome!"

Amanda was right. When they finished with Linka's hair, it looked nicer than she's ever had it styled before.

"Do you like it?" She asks Linka.

"I love it! Your mom's cousin would be proud!"

"Don't you know…I'm just a stupid Barbie girl. The only thing I'm good at is doing my hair and make up!" Amanda says sarcastically. "I am a woman of no importance."

"Oscar Wilde?"

"You read Wilde?"

"I have. Do you?" Linka asks.

"Yeah. Surprised?"

"A little. I am just…I did not think you would be interested in something so…"

"Intellectual?" Amanda offers.

"Umm, I do not want to sound mean, but…it just surprises me. You do not seem like the type to like it."

"I'll admit, I probably wouldn't have bothered reading his stuff if it weren't for Dom. I'm not a big fan of poetry, but I like the plays. I'll let you in on a little secret…I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am. I actually know more than just lipstick and nail polish!"

"I would say you are multi-talented! And certainly not stupid."

"I can be stupid sometimes…look at who I chose than hang out with," Amanda says.

"Me?" Linka jokes.

"Nah, you're actually one of the few wise decisions I've made when it comes to friends!"

"And I am glad to have met you. I would never have gotten to go to the dance if you had not brought it up…or taken me shopping. I appreciate it."

"No problem."

The girls get dressed and are just putting on the finishing touches to their makeup.

"I hope the guys are almost done. The limo is going to be here in fifteen minutes," Amanda says.

"I bet Wheeler did not even start yet! He will haphazardly throw on his pants, which will not be ironed, his shirt will only be half tucked in, he will not put on the jacket until absolutely necessary…and do not let me forget to check and make sure he has put on _REAL_ dress shoes and not just a nice pair of sneakers! And his hair will be a mess, but…"

"But what?"

"Nothing."

"Nah-uh, finish that thought Linka! His hair will be a mess…buuuuuuut…?"

"But he will look so…cute," Linka blushes.

"Awww! It's ok Link, you're allowed to think your boyfriend is cute…it's kinda a requirement! I like it when Dom's hair is messy too. There's just something so endearing about it…it's…?" Amanda pauses, searching for the right word.

"Childlike!"

"YES!"

The girls laugh at the thought of their boyfriends and their messy hair.

"So are you excited for the dance tonight?" Amanda asks.

"Da. It is going to be so much fun! I am looking forward to getting dressed up and dancing."

"Don't you mean dancing with a certain messy haired red head?"

"I do not even know if Wheeler _CAN_dance! We have never been," Linka says.

"Well, I'm sure he'll learn quickly…and the slow dances are simple enough. I'm sure he's not gonna want to let you out of his sight, let alone out of his arms. You look GREAT! That dress is perfect for you. The color, the cut…it was totally made for you."

"And yours was meant for you…the greenish blue…it is like the same shade as your eyes!"

"I know. Dom always says how he loves the color of my eyes, that's why I got this dress. And Wheeler's eyes are going to bug out of his head when he sees that neckline! And that open back…yeah, we're gonna have to keep an eye on you two tonight. He's not gonna be able to keep his hands off you with all that skin! I hope Father Gilmore isn't a chaperone at the dance! No wait, I hope he is! You know, if you wanna, you and Wheeler don't have to come camping tonight. You can get a room at the hotel if you wanna be aloooooooone!" Amanda suggests, hoping that Linka will consider and then Sammie's plan won't work.

"Nyet, I know Wheeler is looking forward to camping…so am I."

"Yeah, but are you sure you're prepared? It gets pretty cold here at night…you wouldn't think so, but it does. We're all used to it…"

"And I am from Russia and he is from New York…we are used to the cold as well…probably more so than the rest of you."

"I'm just sayin' if you two would rather be alone tonight, we'd totally understand if you bailed…camping in the woods isn't exactly the most romantic place to be…no privacy like you'd have at the hotel…if you catch my drift," Amanda says as she winks at Linka.

"If we wanted privacy, we would not need a hotel. We have this whole house to ourselves."

"His parents are away again? Geez, must be nice! I can't believe they trust him after all the trouble he's gotten into."

"Uh, da. Well, they do not have much choice. His dad travels on business and his mom goes with him because…well, because she can! She does not need to work, so she travels with him."

"What's he do?" Amanda asks.

"Umm, he is…a doctor…a research doctor…he researches things."

"Yeah? I kinda got that when you said he was a 'research doctor,'" Amanda teases. "Musta made it easier for him to get his drugs…dad being a doctor and all. Lotsa prescription pads layin' around."

"Da."

"Why doesn't he just do that now? I mean, since he can't seem to find anything out here," Amanda suggests, once again, trying to find ways to keep Wheeler from Sammie.

"Uh, probably because that would be too easy to get caught…and it could get his dad in trouble…plus, I do not want to be giving him _SUGGESTIONS_ on how to get drugs. I want him clean."

"Right, of course you do."

Then there was a knock on the door,

"Hey, the limo's here!" Wheeler yells through the door. "And hurry up and get out here to see me. I look good Babe!"

"He is so modest!" Linka says sarcastically to Amanda.

"I'm hot too!" Dom yells.

"Yeah, we're both hot! Like, damn hot. You ladies better keep an eye on us," Wheeler adds.

"Gee Linka, we better get out there before they fall in love with each other and run off together!" Amanda says loudly so the boys can hear.

"No, I meant you better keep an eye on us because the other girls are gonna…" Wheeler trails off when the bedroom door opens and the girls are revealed.

"Wow," Wheeler and Dominic say simultaneously.

Dominic is the first to snap out of it and hands Amanda her flowers before putting his arm around her and pulling her towards him for a kiss. "You look amazing…that dress…the color…brilliant."

"I uh…you…umm…flowers," Wheeler stammers as he holds the flowers out to Linka. "Here."

"I know you have been speaking English longer than I have Yankee, but I am pretty sure you left some words out of that last sentence." She walks up to him, wraps her arms around his waist, and pulls him close as she says, "You look nice."

"You look…awesome," he says as he returns the hug.

She stretches up to kiss his cheek, then rubs the lipstick off with her thumb.

"I hope those shoes are comfy Babe."

"They are…why?"

"Cuz there's no way I'm letting you out of my sight, or out of my arms. I'm gonna be dancing with you all night," he says as he takes her hand, spins her around, and then pulls her against him and sways to the music that can only be heard in his own head.

"Until Gilmore comes along with a ruler and says 'One foot apart and get your hands off her ass!'" Dominic jokes.

"Gilmore would NOT say 'ass'!" Amanda says.

"Seriously mate, get your hands off her ass! She's a lady, not a piece o'meat!"

Linka grabs a hold of Wheeler's wrists and moves his hands up further on her waist.

"_THIS_ is where they go, Yankee Dog!" The wink she gave him let him know that she wasn't really mad.

* * *

They got into the Limo and Dominic put up the privacy window, and then dug into the refrigerator.

"Who wants champagne?!" He asks as he pops the cork.

"ME!!!" Amanda says as she takes the bottle from him and takes a long swig.

"Umm, we have glasses for it, Love!" Dom says.

"I'm not classy," Amanda says as she passes the bottle off to Linka.

She looks at Wheeler as if she's asking for his permission. When he smiles and nods, she says,

"Bottles up!" as she tips the bottle back and takes a drink.

"That's 'bottoms up' Babe…you know what…whatever! Gimme!" He takes the bottle from her and drinks it.

"Sammie and Justin are gonna be so pissed that we didn't save any for them!" Amanda says.

"There's another bottle in there," Dominic says.

"I know…that's why we better hurry up and finish it. You two keep that bottle, we'll kill the second!" Amanda says as she opens the second bottle.

Linka curls up against Wheeler's side and kisses his cheek and makes her way up to his ear so that it looks like she is making out with him, but really she is doing it so that she can whisper,

"This is not right! Gaia would not be pleased with us."

Wheeler pulls away and gives her a devilish grin before leaning back in to kiss her neck and trailing kisses up to her ear so he can do the same thing that she just did and replies against her ear,

"Live a little Babe…It's homecoming night. We're still working…this is just part of the job…fitting in…doing what the other kids are doing. Gaia will understand, I'm sure."

He's lying. He's pretty sure that Gaia will have something to say to them about this.

They managed to finish both bottles of champagne before they got to Sammie's house.

"Mission accomplished!" Amanda announces as the boys exit the Limo while she shoves the empty bottles under the seats. The girls are overcome by a fit of giggles and fall back into the seats.

Linka and Amanda finally get out of the limo with a little help from Wheeler and Dominic. The boys steady their dates by putting an arm around their waists as they head for Sammie's front door.

* * *

The teens all patiently pose for pictures as Sammie's parents eagerly snap away. First they get pictures of the whole group, then the girls, then just the boys, then the individual couples…They both seem very nice which makes Linka wonder where they went wrong with Sammie! Sammie voices her impatience and frustration with her parents and their photography and abruptly announces that they are done and leaving. But before they do, Wheeler gives her parents his email address and asks them to please forward the pictures to him. He wants documented proof that Linka was his date.

As soon as Sammie gets into the limo, she opens the mini bar fridge.

"Where the hell is the booze?" She asks.

The ones responsible for the missing champagne share a look, and slight smile, but keep quiet.

"Yeah, what kinda limo service is this?" Justin asks.

"The kind that does not promote teenage drinking?" Wheeler suggests, trying to keep a straight face.

Linka begins to giggle, then buries her face in Wheeler's neck to hide it. He plays it off as if she's kissing him.

Wheeler and Linka are too distracted, but Amanda and Dominic notice the look on Sammie's face and the jealousy in her eyes.

* * *

After the football game, in which the home team won, everyone headed to the dance. As soon as they got there, Sammie pulls out her phone and sends a text. "Where r u? Meet me in the girls rm."

Five minutes later, Sarah enters the restroom and checks the stalls. She sees a pair of silver pumps and takes the stall next to it.

"Good game huh?"

"I guess. Too bad the cheerleaders suck at choreography. It's really distracting watching them screw up," Sammie says.

"Well, generally, people come to the games to watch the players, not the cheerleaders…and the ones that are watching the cheerleaders aren't watching their dance moves," Sarah replies.

"Yeah…so, were you able to get what I asked you for?"

"Here…it's not alot, but it's all we had left. Big partying night, lots of demand. And Mountain Ridge's homecoming was last week, so that diminished the supply more than usual."

"And you couldn't have swiped a few extra for me?" Sammie asks.

"No. You were a little late in getting your order in. Sorry."

"Seriously Sarah! I'm your freakin' cousin. You could've ripped someone else off and slipped me a few extra."

"Why? My regular customers treat me nicer than you do. At least they acknowledge my existence!"

"Geez, sorry. I didn't realize that the drug dealing business was so chock full of friendly customers! Or that you were so sensitive. Next time I see you in the hall, I'll smile at you, how's that sound?" Sammie asks.

"Fake."

Sarah reaches under the stall to hand Sammie the pills in exchange for the money. They exit their stalls and stand in front of the mirror as Sammie fixes her hair and touches up her makeup.

"So, who are you here with?" Sammie asks.

"Carlos."

"Carlos? Who the hell is Carlos? There's no one at St. X's by that name."

"He goes to the Ridge."

"Why'd you bring someone from there?"

"Because everyone here is a stuck up, shallow, conceited, pretentious snob…I didn't use too many big words for you did I? And he's my boyfriend."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Where'd you meet him?"

"His dad does our gardening…he worked with him over the summer."

"A gardener? Wait, I think Sarah was talking about Scott hanging out with your gardener's son from Mountain Ridge. She thinks that Scott drugged her using stuff he got from him. My God Sarah! Have a little pride!"

"I wish I could say that I felt bad for Amanda, but part of me thinks that she got what she deserved!"

"Wow. That's the meanest thing you've ever said...maybe there's hope for you yet!" Sammie says.

"I don't want to be like your Sammie. And I do have pride...I'm not ashamed of Carlos. He's one of the top of his class at Mountain Ridge."

"Oooh, blue collar _AND_ a dork!"

"I'm more ashamed of the fact that my cousin changes boyfriends like she changes socks…but I guess it's a good thing that hardly anyone even knows we're related…it's less embarrassing for me."

"Oh, ha ha. Look, thanks for getting this for me…short notice and all."

"Sammie…"

"What?"

"That's not for you is it?"

"No."

"Good. It's pretty potent stuff."

"So, why are you doing this Sarah? It doesn't seem like you…it's below you…morally and mentally."

"Yeah well, people that never bothered talking to me before, now know my name. They're nice to me. They talk to me in the hallways and invite me to their parties. I'm just 'experiencing high school' like my parents keep telling me I need to. They think I should be more like you."

"You had your chance Sarah…you left me."

"You left me first. You changed Sammie. You and Amanda aren't the same people as when we were kids. I'm not either, I've changed. Changing is a part of growing up. The difference is, I've changed for the better. You haven't grown up."

"Changed for the better? You're a freakin' drug dealer Sarah!"

"No I'm not! I'm just passing them along for someone else. I only get a small amount of the money. My payment is the friends that I've made."

"I thought you were smart…but that's the stupidest thing you've ever said. These people aren't your friends. They're using you."

"Kinda like you did? And they treat me better than you have."

"You know I love you though, right? We're still family. I just…can't be seen with you in school. You have a reputation."

"And so do you…which is why I don't wanna be seen with you either…so I guess that makes us even. Have fun tonight Sammie…and be careful. Who's that for anyways? Justin?"

"No. The new kid, Wheeler. We have an arrangement. I get him these, then I get him!"

"No way. I kinda know his girlfriend. I think they are pretty serious."

"They might be…but he's an addict…he'll do anything for a fix…and I like what I see…besides, that Linka girl needs to be knocked down a few pegs. She comes here, looking all cute, all the guys drool over her, she's got a cute boyfriend who adores her, she's stealing my best friend…"

"Maybe she's not stealing your best friend, maybe you're losing your best friend because she's growing up and realizing that there's life outside of St. Xavier's."

"So what if she is? I don't need her. I don't need anyone…except Wheeler…but that's a different kinda need," Sammie says as she winks at Sarah.

"You disgust me…have fun tonight. Good luck getting homecoming queen."

"I don't need luck. It's in the bag…who else are they gonna vote for?"

"I voted for Linka," Sarah says as she leaves.

Sammie stands there with her mouth agape in stunned silence, disbelieving that there was any competition and suddenly worried that her title as Homecoming Queen was in jeopardy.

* * *

Linka was pleasantly surprised by Wheeler's dancing skills. Maybe it was the bottle of champagne that had loosened him up. She knew it had certainly let her unwind a little more than usual. She was letting Wheeler get away with alot more than she normally would have when it came to their dancing and what he was doing with his hands and hips.

The hours passed quickly, too quickly if you asked them. They were enjoying themselves, each other, and their new friends. The music stopped and the DJ addressed the crowd.

"Hey, how 'bout them Cougars! Severely mauling Glendale Academy's Mountaineers!" The crowd lets out a cheer for their team. The DJ goes through the announcements of King and Queen for the Freshman, Sophomore, and Junior classes. "And now for the announcement of St. Xavier's Senior Class Homecoming Court…Runner up for King, as voted on by you…your Homecoming Prince…Dominic Smith."

Dom gets a shocked look on his face and accepts the razzing from his friends and a kiss from Amanda. He puts the cheap looking crown on his head and strikes a pose for the yearbook photographer.

"Move over Wills and Harry, here I come!"

"Wow, I thought for sure Dom would be the King to my Queen," Sammie says to Amanda. "I wonder who will be my King? Wheeler maybe? I hate to break it to you, though…I have a feeling Linka is going to beat you out for Princess…it should totally be you though."

"I don't give a shit, Sammie."

"Eww, touchy."

"No, I mean, I win Princess of our class every year…you're Queen every year…it's so predictable. So what if Linka gets Princess…at least it's a nice change of pace…and something that she can go home to Russia and tell her friends about."

"Wow, that's awfully generous of you…to share your title and your boyfriend," Sammie says.

"It's just a stupid plastic tiara and a dance."

"And now to announce the Princess…"

"That should be you Babe…you look like a princess tonight…I don't need no stinkin' crown on your head to tell me that," he whispers in her ear as he wraps his arms around her from behind.

"Thank you Wheeler," she replies as she leans back into him.

"The Homecoming Princess of St. Xavier's Senior Class is…Amanda Sheridan!"

Linka and Wheeler clap as Amanda looks at them, shakes her head, and rolls her eyes.

"She always wins it," Sammie explains. "And I always win Queen. I don't know who will be King though…usually it's my boyfriend, but since I'm single…I guess it'll probably be Justin since everyone knows he's my date…or it could be you Wheeler. You've made quite an impression on everyone. You've become pretty popular for a new kid."

"I really don't care about this kinda crap. As far as I'm concerned, this pageantry stuff is just cutting into the time that I could be dancing with Linka," he says as he bends to kiss her shoulder, then makes her way up her neck.

She turns her head, giving his searching lips better access to her lips. Linka holds him to her and they remain like that for a while, making sure that Sammie gets an eyeful.

"Let's have a round of applause for our Prince and Princess, Dominic and Amanda….and now for your Homecoming King…Jason Wheeler!"

The spot light shines on Wheeler, who is still kissing Linka. When she pulls away, embarrassed at being caught, Wheeler smacks his forehead with his hand. Sammie claps obnoxiously. Linka turns in his arms and hugs him, while whispering her congratulations in his ear.

"This morning you were a Prince, now you are a King!"

Wheeler makes his way up to the center of the dance floor, shakes Dom's hand, and gets a pat on the back from Amanda as he shyly waves to the crowd.

"And now to announce the Queen," the DJ announces.

Sammie is already making her way through the crowd before the DJ finishes,

"Linka Kovalev"

"WHAT?!" Sammie exclaims.

Amanda and Dominic's jaws drop before they start clapping, Wheeler is grinning ear to ear, and Linka is just as shocked as Sammie.

Linka joins the others and blushes uncontrollably as the tiara is placed on her head.

"Congratulations!" Amanda says as she hugs her.

"The reigning Queen has been dethroned by a much more deserving one!" Dom says as he kneels before Linka and bows.

"Thank you."

Wheeler takes her hand and kisses it.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who got promoted. My Princess has become my Queen."

"How about a dance for the Homecoming Court!" The DJ says as he beings to play Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight." Typical.

"Princess or Queen…doesn't matter what the title. Crown or no crown, you're still the most beautiful girl in the room…and if I'm stuck being King, there's no one else that I'd rather have as my Queen."

"I am glad it is me up here with you and no one else," she says as they begin to sway to the music.

"Me too."

As he stands on the dance floor, holding Linka in his arms, the guilt starts to get to him. He needed to be honest with her. She was a big girl…she didn't need him to protect her. She could handle this. She was his partner…if they were real undercover agents, they'd need to share everything with each other or else it could endanger the other. He needed to tell her that Sammie was getting him drugs…and was expecting something in return. She wouldn't be mad…would she? After all, it was why they had come here in the first place, to find out who was supplying the students with Skumm's drugs. Wheeler's only regret was that he had solved the case too soon and that meant that once they got back to Hope Island, things would return to normal between him and Linka.

Linka had her arms draped around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

He leaned his head against hers and let his hands drop low around her waist.

"Linka?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Nyet Wheeler…do not say anything."

"But you need to know…"

"Nyet. This moment is perfect. Do not ruin it with words…do not say what we already know…it will just make things awkward."

_What we already know? And what exactly is that_? He wonders. _She's misunderstanding what I'm talking about. She thinks I'm going to tell her how I feel about her. It would be so easy to just blurt out, 'I love you Linka,' but she doesn't want to hear it. But that's not what I was gonna say. I was going to tell her about my 'arrangement' with Sammie. But now what? I really should tell her. No, she's right. This moment is perfect. I don't wanna ruin it. She'll be fine. She'll never have to know what I'm going to have to do later tonight...but if she does find out...will she ever forgive me? _

Wheeler lost his nerve and decides to keep quiet.

"Ok. Fine…but just remember, I tried," he whispers before kissing her cheek.

She pulls back slightly to look at him with a questioning look. He brushes his knuckles across her cheek and tucks a loose piece of hair behind her ear. She leans her head into his hand and he tentatively bends down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Then another, and another. He rests his forehead against hers and brushes his nose alongside hers. She tilts her head upwards to bring their lips back into contact once again, this time, more firmly, and places her hand behind his neck to hold him to her. By now, he has both of his hands holding her face, taking a chance at deepening the kiss and hoping she responds. She does. Wheeler is praying that no chaperones come up to them to break up their moment. He might end up punching someone if they do!

* * *

To Be Continued...Well, this is going to have to hold you all over for a while. I'm heading to Kentucky for the Kentucky Oaks on Friday and _**THE KENTUCKY DERBY **_on Saturday. I doubt I'll have time to update for a while. And since going to the Derby is number one on my list of "Things to do before I die", once I do that, I might start living live alot more recklessly! Who knows what'll happen! haha. Nah, I'll be careful. I have fics to finish!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, one more before I go to Kentucky!

Disclaimer: I don't condone underage drinking...but it happens, so I included it as an element of their post-homecoming activities.

* * *

Once the dance ended, the limo took them home so they could get their own vehicles and then they traveled about an hour north to a campground. Amanda, Dominic, Sammie, and Justin all rode in Justin's SUV which had all the necessary gear packed in it, while Wheeler and Linka followed behind them. The boys set up the tents while the girls set up the campfire. The boys finished just about the same time as the girls. Justin opened the tailgate of the Trail Blazer and pulled out the coolers; one contained food, the other had beer and other alcoholic beverages. They sat around the campfire, eating, drinking, and talking for a few hours.

"Do you want a sandwich?" Linka asks Wheeler.

"Yeah, that's be great."

Linka goes to the cooler and pulls out the three sandwiches she made Wheeler, minus the crust of course, and then a sandwich for herself.

"Thanks Babe."

"You are welcome."

Wheeler takes a bite of one of his sandwiches, stops, and smiles.

"What?" She asks.

"You put honey on it."

"Da...isn't that how you make them?"

"Yeah...I just didn't think that you'd make it that way."

"Why not? If that is how you like it, why would I not make it that way? Even though it is just unnecessary sugar that is not good for you!"

"I don't know...I guess I never thought you paid attention."

"I pay more attention than you think Yankee."

"I guess so," he says with a satisfied smile. She paid attention...but more importantly, she took the initiative to make it the way he liked it, despite her better judgement. "Do you wanna try it?" He asks as he holds the sandwich up to her lips.

Sammie rolls her eyes, but still can't seem to tear her attention away from the two Planeteers, unlike the others who are keeping themselves busy, talking or cuddling.

"Nyet."

"Come on! You know you wanna try it."

Linka reluctantly takes a bite, just to make him happy and leave her alone. However, she's surprised at how good it is.

"Well?" Wheeler asks.

"That is...pretty good actually!"

"See, I told you. It's soooo worth the extra calories!"

The honey mixed with the jelly makes the sandwich much messier, causing the jelly to ooze out the sides of the sandwich. When Linka took a bite of Wheeler's sandwich, a little bit of the jelly and honey mixture was left on the corner of her mouth. Wheeler takes his finger and wipes it off, but Linka, who has been aware of Sammie's eyes on them all night, grabs Wheeler's wrist and stops him just before he's about to lick the glob of jelly from his finger. Instead she takes his finger in her mouth and removes the jelly. Wheeler's eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging wide open. Linka is trying really hard not to laugh at his reaction. Wheeler knows Linka is just putting on a show for Sammie's benefit, but he's enjoying it as well. Maybe he'll play along. He leans forward and stops just short of kissing her.

"I missed a spot," he says as he kisses the corner of her mouth, making sure to get all of the sweet mix of honey and jelly off and then moving to press his lips more firmly to hers. She moves her hand to the back of his neck and twirls the wisps of hair around her fingers as she holds him to her. He moves his hands to rest on her hips, then around her back and pulls her closer to him. Once again, he began to feel a twinge of guilt about not letting Linka know that Sammie has gotten him drugs and is expecting something in return. He even considers forgetting the whole plan. Why can't he just spend the rest of the night with Linka? Kissing her, being with her, not Sammie. It would be so easy to just tell Sammie to forget it...but that's not why Gaia sent them undercover. It wasn't so he could pretend to be Linka's boyfriend, it was to find who was supplying Skumm's latest batch of drugs to the students of St. Xavier's and Mountain Ridge High School. Wheeler reluctantly ends their kiss and rests his head against hers.

"This is nice up here," Linka says. "It is so weird that we go from desert to greenery in just an hour."

"Yeah, and it is about 20 degrees colder up here too!"

"Da, my nose is cold."

"Want my jacket?"

"Please."

Wheeler takes off his jacket and holds it out for Linka to slip her arms into.

"Thank you. For everything. I had fun," she says.

"Good. I'm glad," he says as he pulls her against his side and places a kiss on her temple. "I had a great time too. We should go dancing more often."

He was half joking because he knew it would never happen again…not unless they were still trying to find the drug dealer by the time the Prom rolls around, which was highly unlikely.

"Da, we should."

"Really?!"

"Da. Maybe when we win this bet, we can work dancing into our dinner," she suggests.

"Yeah. I think we can do that. That's a great idea." He doesn't even try to hide the happiness in his voice.

* * *

Amanda and Dominic were the first to go to bed. They grabbed a sleeping bag out of the back of the SUV, bid their friends goodnight, and went into their tent. Wheeler and Linka were the next to go, but when Wheeler went to grab the sleeping bags, he noticed something.

"Hey, are we missing a sleeping bag?"

"No. We each have ours in our tent. That one is for you two," Justin says.

"One? For both of us?" Wheeler asks.

"Is that a problem?" Sammie asks.

"Nyet, it is not a problem. Come on Wheeler," she says as she takes his hand and leads him to the tent, stopping right before they enter to kiss Wheeler, partly to make Sammie jealous, but mostly just because she wants to.

_Whoa, she must've had more to drink than I thought_, Wheeler thinks to himself as they enter the tent. He takes one last look at Sammie who taps her wrist, reminding him that it's almost time. Wheeler nods, then turns towards Linka in the tent.

"Um, so uh, you're probably not gonna wanna sleep in that dress."

"Wheeler! What are you suggesting?"

"NOTHING! Just that, I was gonna change outta this tux and into some sweat pants and a t-shirt and if you were gonna change, I'd just turn and face this way and change while you changed…you did bring something to change into didn't you?"

"NYET! You did not tell me! I do not know these things!"

"You knew we were spending the night didn't you?"

"I…da…I guess I just was not thinking. There was so much on my mind, I did not even think to pack something to sleep in.

"Ok, no problem. You can have my t-shirt. It'll be long enough on you."

"But will you not be cold?"

"This sleeping bag looks pretty thick…err, that is, if you don't mind sharing…if not, it's no big deal. I'll be fine, it's not that cold."

"It is not that cold _YET_. I am sure it will get colder as the night goes on. There is no reason why we can't share a sleeping bag. After all, it is no different than us sharing the couch…it looks like the sleeping bag may actually be bigger than the couch!"

"Ok…well here's my shirt…and if you need any help getting that dress off…" Wheeler trails off as he wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"I think I can manage on my own, thank you very much."

* * *

Once they are ready for bed, Wheeler crawls into the sleeping bag beside Linka, who is lying on her back. He assumes a similar position next to her. They lay there in silence until Wheeler says,

"Thanks again for the sandwiches."

"You're welcome. But it was just a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, no big deal."

"No, actually it **_is_** a big deal. I just want you to know how much it meant to me."

"Ok," she says, sounding a little confused.

"You still don't get it do you?"

"I am sorry, I do not understand...maybe if you explain it...?"

"Umm, nah. I guess I'm reading more into it than there is."

"Nyet. Tell me why it meant so much to you. If it made you happy, I want to know what I did...so I can keep doing it," she adds that last phrase shly.

"The honey on the sandwiches."

She chuckles.

"Then in that case, anytime I make you peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, I will be sure to put honey on it, if it means so much to you!"

"It's not the honey that means so much to me...it's the fact that you remembered. That you noticed. You've never said anything to me about it before...like to yell at me for being so unhealthy...so I didn't even know that you knew that I did that. But you did. You paid attention."

"I told you, I pay more attention than you think." Then her mood suddenly changes as she rolls onto her side, facing away from him. "And I am sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For not showing you that I'm paying attention. That something so simple as an extra topping on a sandwich means so much because you think that I do not care or pay as much attention to you as you do to me."

"That's ok. I know it's not easy for you...and it just makes the moments that you do show it all the more special."

He curls up behind Linka and puts one arm under her head while the other went around her waist.

"Is this ok? You comfortable?" He asks.

"Da, but this is better," she says as she turns to face him, puts her arm across his torso, and nuzzles her cheek against his chest.

"This is my favorite mission ever," he whispers.

She giggles then asks as she looks up at him,

"Why is that?"

"You know why," he replies softly while lowering his head to brush his lips tenderly against hers. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she stretches her neck upwards to seal their lips more firmly together, puts her hand behind Wheeler's head, and weaves her fingers through his hair as he rolls onto his back, bringing her with him so that she is laying on top of him.

He takes her lips between his and deepens their kiss. She waits for a moment to see what he does, having never kissed anyone like this before, and then mimics his actions. He pulls away slightly and asks,

"Remember last week, at the party…in the closet…I told you that someday I'd explain the 'bases' to you?"

"Da," she says, breathless.

"That was first base."

"Oh. Ok."

He raises up his head to kiss her again, rests his hands on her hips, and notices that his t-shirt has ridden up around her waist. He slides his hands up her back and runs them up and down her spine, then around to her sides, up and down, slowly creeping closer to their intended target with each pass. When it doesn't appear that she's going to stop him, he makes the final move, but when she gasps in surprise, he stops. Until he feels her smile against his lips and he replies against them,

"That's second base."

"Mmm, hmm," she nods before leaning forward to capture his lips once again.

He rolls her onto her back and presses her body between himself and the ground, leaving her lips and moving to kiss her neck while running his hand from under her shirt and down her torso.

"Mmm," she murmurs.

"And this is…"

"Wheeler, wait…Wheeler. Nyet, stop…"

"Sorry, am I hurting you?" He asks as he tries to support more of his weight off her as he continues kissing her neck.

"Nyet...it is not that…I cannot…stop…"

"Me neither Babe."

"NO! I mean stop…I cannot do this!"

"Oh! Oh God, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"It is ok. It was just happening so fast. I am not ready."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to push you…I just…lost control."

"Da…me too. It is my fault."

"No. No way. That was all me."

"But I led you to believe…when I kissed you out there…It was to make Sammie jealous…And then when you kissed me goodnight, it was innocent enough, but I made it more…intense. I should not have done that since we are just pretending…since this whole thing has been fake."

"Yeah. Fake."

Wheeler rolls over onto his other side, his back to Linka.

"Wait, Wheeler, I did not mean it like that. I mean, out here, we are pretending. I was not pretending that I wanted to kiss you. And I am not going to pretend that what we were doing was not…nice…but this is not the time or the place for…_that_ to happen."

"No, you're right. You don't have to explain. Just go to sleep and we'll forget about it."

"But I do not want to forget…I just do not think…this is not exactly…private."

"Yeah, you're right. We should just get some sleep if we're gonna go hiking tomorrow."

_Hiking? How is he thinking about hiking at a time like this?!_

"Ok. Goodnight," she says.

"Goodnight."

* * *

After laying there for a while, he checks the time and realizes it's time to meet Sammie. Thinking that Linka is asleep, he reaches to unzip the sleeping bag and gets out.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Nyet. I was just lying here…thinking...but you did not answer me…where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm not tired. I was just gonna go for a walk. Maybe find a cold lake to jump in."

"I _am_ sorry Wheeler."

"Please Linka…don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. Like you said, this is only fake…"

"I told you…I did not mean it like that! My feelings for you are not fake. I just could not do that here. I want us to be on a _**real **_date."

"You don't need to explain, I just got carried away. Guess I had a few too many beers."

"Da…I guess I did too. Do you want company for your walk? I am not tired either."

"No, that's ok…I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh. Ok."

"I'll be back later...don't wait up."

"Ok," she says sadly as she watches him leave.

* * *

Once Wheeler left Linka , he heads towards the lake to meet Sammie.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Sammie asks.

"Umm, I couldn't get out until Linka went to sleep."

"Whatever, the moment you've been waiting for all night has finally arrived," she says as she steps closer to him and runs her finger down his bare chest. "I see you came halfway prepared."

"Uh yeah…where are the drugs?" He asks as he stops her hand from going any further.

"Patience. I told you, if I'm going to do something for you, you have to give me something in return."

"Can't I just pay you?"

"Honey, my dad invented the heated seat in cars…I don't need money. But I've never had a guy like you before. There's just something about you that makes you…irresistible," she says as she kisses him.

"Trust me…I'm resistible," he says, pulling away.

"Look, are you gay or something?"

"NO!"

"Then what the hell is your problem?"

"I just…I'm not ready. Linka and I just…and I just don't think I can go again," he lies.

"Don't be silly. You're young and I'm hot…and talented. You'll be ready to go in no time…unless you don't want to know where to get more of these." She pulls a plastic bag out of her pocket and waves the pills in front of him.

_Dammit. I gotta do this. I gotta find out who's supplying her with them and put an end to this…besides, it's meaningless. And it's not like I'm cheating on Linka. She's not really my girlfriend…she said it herself, it's just pretend._

She grabs his head and pulls him into a kiss. He relaxes and reluctantly returns her kiss. She runs her hands down his sides and across his chest. And since he was just standing there awkwardly, he rests his hands on her hips.

_I'm sorry Linka_.

Sammie pulls the drawstring of his sweatpants loose, pushes him to the ground, and begins to remove her clothes so that she is left in nothing but her undergarments.

"Do you wanna take a few pills before? To make the experience even more mind-blowing?" She asks as she kisses him.

"No…I uh, don't know how I'll react to this new drug…I don't know how spaced I'll get."

"Ok," she says as she continues to force herself on him.

_Please forgive me Babe._

* * *

Feeling unhappy with the way she left things with Wheeler. Linka got up and went looking for him. She felt certain that he would have gone to the lake…not just because he said he needed to find a cold lake to jump into, she knew he was only joking, but because any time something was troubling him on Hope Island, he would always go to the shoreline and stare out into the water. She steps out of the woods and then quickly jumps back behind a tree. Thankfully, no one noticed. Sammie's back was to her and her body obstructed poor Justin's view as she had him pinned to the ground, straddling him as she laid on top of him while they kissed.

"Durak…does he not see that she is only using him? I guess Wheeler is not here…or if he was, he left when he saw these two."

Linka turns to leave to continue her search for Wheeler when she hears Sammie talking,

"I promise this will be the best night of your life, I'm gonna do things to you that your little Russian girlfriend never even knew existed. When I'm through with you, you won't even remember her name…you'll be lucky if you remember yours!"

"Russian girlfriend? Justin never mentioned having…"

Just then, Sammie climbed off Justin and began tugging at his pants…only it wasn't Justin.

"Bozhe moy!" Linka gasps as she sees that it is Wheeler lying on the ground. His head thrown back and his eyes clenched shut, at first glance, it is seemingly in ecstasy, but really, he was in agony.

So many emotions were coursing through Linka at one time. She didn't know how to feel. Hurt, angry with Wheeler, angry with Sammie, angry with herself, sad, betrayed, foolish, and then back to being hurt…and the cycle started all over again.

She needed to get out of there. To get away as quickly as possible. Not just back to the campsite; back to the house with the other Planeteers; back to Hope Island; back to Russia…as far away from Wheeler as she could.

She ran back to the campsite, tears streaming down her face. She was trying her best to convince herself that they weren't tears of sadness. She would not cry over a boy. Not any boy. Not even Wheeler. These were angry tears. Angry that he would do this to her. Just because she stopped things from going any further between them…he had to go to Sammie? He could not have just handled it maturely and just gone for a walk like he said, not go looking for Sammie to satisfy his raging hormones…or better yet, just sucked it up and gone to bed.

Once she got to the campsite, she went to Amanda and Dominic's tent.

"Amanda! Are you awake?"

She heard some rustling.

"Yeah, hold on."

A few seconds later, Amanda unzipped the tent, obviously just waking up.

"What's wrong?" Then taking note that Linka was wearing nothing but a faded New York Knicks t-shirt, obviously Wheeler's, Amanda smiles and says, "Forget to pack condoms?"

"Nyet! Well, I do not know…Wheeler probably has brought some since those were his intentions…but now…he is with Sammie."

"WHAT?! Wait…his intentions? I thought you two had…well, I figured you had…never mind, not important…he's with Sammie? That's crazy!"

"Well, it is true! I just saw them together by the lake."

"Together as in…just talking? Taking a walk?"

"Nyet. I _**saw**_ them. He was on the ground, she was on top of him, and they were kissing. You were right…she was after him all along."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be right…I just know how she is…I can't believe she ever had the nerve to call _ME_ a slut!"

"What's going on?" Dominic asks as he sits up and rubs his eyes.

"Wheeler's doin' it by the lake with Sammie!"

"What?! No way! He's totally in love with Linka. He'd never do that!"

"We are not in love! And he IS with Samantha. I saw it with my own eyes."

"Oh no. Are you ok? Of course you're not ok…that's a stupid question…I can't believe it…what a complete bastard…and she…I have never met a bigger slapper than her! Are you sure they weren't just meeting for…other things."

"Nyet, they were definitely about to have sex…and what 'other things?'"

"Dom…" Amanda glares at him and shakes her head.

"No Love, she needs to know. You don't need to protect Sammie anymore…she's not a real friend…She's not the same person you knew growing up. Linka has been more of a friend to you these last few days than Sammie has. Tell her. Tell her, or I will."

Amanda sighed and looked at the ground, unable to make eye contact with Linka.

"He's probably with her to get drugs. I don't know where she gets them from…but they're pretty potent. Even someone like Wheeler who has experience with drugs has probably never had anything like this before."

"You've tried them?" Linka asks.

"No! No, never…but I've been at parties where people were doing them. Not people you'd normally expect to see doing them either…"

"So you knew all along that Samantha was the dealer?"

"No, Sammie's not a dealer. She just knows who to go to get them. She's the 'middle man.' There's a supplier, then there's the guy that Sammie knows…or girl…I guess it could be a girl," Amanda says.

"I have to go. I cannot be here anymore. I just wanted to let you know."

"How are you gonna get home?" Dom asks.

"I am taking Wheeler's car…can you give him a ride back?"

"Seriously? We should totally just leave him and Sammie here and let them walk home!" Amanda says.

"Now why would you want to do that to the poor rattle snakes and coyotes, leaving that little bitch out here with them? Nothing has more venom or sharper claws than her…they'd be defenseless against her!" Dom jokes.

Between sobs, Linka lets out a small laugh and half a smile.

"There you go, that's more like it. There's the smile we've grown accustomed to seeing!"

"Dom's right. Don't stop smiling. If Wheeler is going to pick Sammie over you, he's not worth it. Are you sure you wanna leave?"

"Da."

"Do you want company? I'll go with you," Amanda offers.

"Nyet, I do not want to ruin your time here anymore than I already have."

"You haven't. Don't even think it…" Amanda says as she leans forward to give Linka a comforting hug.

"Thank you. I am just going to go back to our…my tent to get the car keys."

"Are you sure you don't want us to leave him out here?!" Dominic asks.

"Nyet…I do not want to see him now, but that does not mean that I do not want to make life miserable for him back home."

"Wait, do you even know how to drive?" Amanda asks.

"Da…I just hope I remember the way back."

"Just stay straight heading West on Route 60. Then exit North onto Route 17. That'll get you to Glendale. You know how to get to your place from 17?"

"I will be fine…thanks again."

Amanda and Dominic watch as Linka goes back to her tent.

"It's too bad she's gonna miss all the fun…" Amanda trails off with a devilish grin and a raised eyebrow, changes out of her pajamas and into jeans and a sweatshirt, and then leaves.

"What are you planning?" Dominic asks. "Amanda??? Wait for me!"

* * *

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my God you guys! I did NOT want to come home. I had such a great time, I was in horse heaven! My cousin's neighbor's have horses and me and the rest of the vistors had a free pass to come over and visit/pet/feed them anytime. And my first ever trip to Churchill Downs was amazing! I got so many great pictures. I spent two days there; First for the Kentucky Oaks on Friday, then the Kentucky Derby on Saturday. On Friday, I got to see Barbaro's newly unveiled statue/grave which was one of the main reasons I wanted to go down there this year. It was such a great moment for me. I thought I'd be a mess, crying and all that, but I didn't. I just felt this peacefulness, like I had completed a journey that started when I first saw him in his first race. He was the first horse that I watched from the start of his career to the pre-mature finish...and I can't bring myself to ever do it again. I can't get attached when they're so frail and bad things can happen so easily. I have my favorite that I pick for the Derby, and that's the extent of it, I try not to get attached. This year, I liked a horse named "I Want Revenge." I was picking him to win the Derby. Then on Derby day, I woke up and was told "I Want Revenge has been scratched! He's not racing today! He got hurt!" I thought it was a cruel joke that my friend was playing on me because he knew that was my pick to win it. So now I had to either re-pick my horse, or just not bet at all.

When I got back to the track, I walked past Barbaro's statue once again. It's a replica of his run across the finish line in the 2006 Derby, all 4 legs off the ground, like he's flying. I examined the statue once more and took special note of the saddle towel he was wearing...the number 8. Every time I see a horse win a race wearing the 8, I think back to Barbaro's Derby. So I made the decision that whoever was wearing the 8 this year, was going to be the horse that I picked to win. I bought my program and looked up the 8 horse. A 50-1 longshot named Mine That Bird. "Great, the horse that I want to win it has no chance!" But I'd already made up my mind that I was betting on that horse. So I went to the wagering windows and said "In the 11th race, 20 dollars to win on the 8 horse." The lady at the window looked at me like I was nuts. Like she was thinking "Wow, throwing away $20, must be nice." Then when I got to my seat, I started thinking about it...what a waste of 20 bucks. I should go cancel the bet, and instead of putting it on him to win, put it on him to show...there's a chance he might get up to 3rd place, and it'll still pay a lot." But I didn't cancel it. The jockey that was riding the horse was having a great day, and he'd been on the filly that won the Oaks race the day before. And he's won the Derby before, so instead, I just went and placed a $10 bet on Mine That Bird to show. So I had a total of $30 tied up in a horse that had no chance, but I liked his number. He was also a bay color, which I think is such a pretty color for a horse. And he was a gelding ("fixed") and the first horse I ever picked to win the Derby was also a gelding that was given no chance to win, but I liked his name (Funny Cide).

So the race..."The Greatest Two Minutes in Sports" comes to an end and from my seat, I can't see who won because we were so far away from the finish line, and I'm so short, I can't see the big screen. The kid next to me had binoculars and says, "I can't see the number...but it's the pink saddle towel." I nearly had a heart attack. "PINK?! PINK?! THE 8 IS PINK! IS IT A LIGHT PINK OR A DARK PINK?!" Poor guy looks scared to answer because he was afraid to give the wrong answer, and he goes, "It's a light pink." Then I start screaming "OH MY GOD! I HAD 20 BUCKS ON HIM TO WIN! HE WAS 50-1! HOLY S---! I HAD 10 ON HIM TO SHOW TOO!" By now, everyone is sitting down or leaving their seats because no one had that horse to win and they were pissed. So now I can see the big screen, and sure enough, there's the pink 8, on the bay horse, with the elated jockey. When I cashed in my tickets, I left the track with $1161! All because of one horse and the fond memories that are conjured up when I see the pink 8. The irony is, I lost $1000 when I bet on Barbaro to win the Preakness and he ended up breaking his leg. I didn't even care about losing all that money, I just cared that my horse was hurt and probably going to have to be put down. And now, I won that back and then some! I know a devine intervention when I see one, haha! So a portion of my winnings are going to a horse rescue so they can buy food and supplies for a horse rescued from slaughter. And one last thing...I just heard today that Mine That Bird's trainer took the blanket of roses that they put on the horse after they win the Derby and placed it over the railing of Barbaro's statue, to pay tribute to him. Then he and the horse's owner stood there for an hour and a half and passed out the roses to all of the "Fans of Barbaro" who had come to see the statue and the new Barbaro exhibit at the Kentucky Derby Museum. That story brought tears to my eyes. The trainer has a broken leg and he stood there until every rose was gone and signed autographs. I know one thing, I'll be cheering for this horse to win the Preakness! And even if he doesn't, he's still got a special place in my heart...as the horse that won at my first Kentucky Derby, and the horse that got me my biggest winnings I've ever gotten! I just pray that his life has a different outcome than Barbaro's.

But enough about my weekend, now onto what you really care about!

* * *

As Wheeler lays on his back by the lake while Sammie kisses him and awkwardly works on getting his pants off using just one hand as her other hand supports herself above him, he's giving himself a pep talk, trying to convince himself that he's doing the right thing.

"_It's ok. This doesn't mean anything…it's part of the job. Sometimes when we have to work undercover, we need to do things we wouldn't normally do…things that we don't want to do. But I gotta keep up the act. It's the only way to get answers…Linka doesn't need to know. No one needs to know how I found out…It's for the team…it means nothing_."

"Come on, don't just lay there…earn your pills!" Sammie says as she places kisses across his chest.

Wheeler reluctantly moves his hands to her waist and runs them up her sides as she begins kissing her way down his torso.

_Then why do I feel so guilty? I'm not really Linka's boyfriend. This isn't cheating. Technically, Linka is nothing to me…No, that's not right. I'm nothing to her…she's everything to me_.

"Sammie stop," he says as he gently pushes her away.

When she doesn't listen, he tries to sit up and crawl out from under her, but she won't stop.

"Sammie, I can't do this. I…I love Linka. I can't do this to her. I'm not a cheater. This would break her heart...it's breaking mine."

"Don't be stupid. We're just kids. She's an exchange student and will be gone in a few months."

"It doesn't matter. Age doesn't matter. Location doesn't matter. When you know, you just know. I love her, and I have since the moment I saw her."

"That's cute…really. Seriously," she says sarcastically. But she still persists. "She'll never have to know about this…you'll get your pills…and I'll get laid on Homecoming night…it's a win-win situation for everyone."

"Yeah, except I have a conscience…and I have a hard time believing you wouldn't somehow let it slip and Linka would find out. I'll find another way to get the drugs."

"No one else is gonna tell you. I rule the school. I have all the power. I can make you or break you. One word from me, and no one will ever talk to you, let alone tell you where to get your drugs."

"No offense, but you couldn't even get someone to ask you to the dance until you forced Justin to take you. I think maybe you over estimate your power over people," he says as he stands up, pulls up his pants, and fastens them. "People don't listen to you because they like you, they're afraid of you…I don't know why…maybe because they're afraid you'll make up lies about them like you did to Amanda. It's too bad she's not smart enough to realize what a crappy friend you've been to her."

Sammie laughs humorlessly.

"I'm gonna give you one more chance," she says as she throws herself at him once more and begins kissing him.

"Ha! And you call me a slut?" Amanda says from behind them.

Sammie pulls away and turns around, and as soon as she's out of the way, Dominic lands a punch to Wheeler's jaw, knocking him down.

"That's for Linka you bastard! How could you? She's a sweet girl. She deserves better."

Sammie sees this as an opportunity to play the victim.

"Oh thank God you two came when you did! I was just going for a walk by the lake when he came and we were talking, and then he tried to kiss me, and I told him no, that I didn't want to do that to Linka, but he kept insisting, and took off my shirt, and forced me to…"

"Oh give it a rest Sammie! We know that you were the one that was all over him," Amanda says.

"And how do you know that?"

"Linka told us," Dom says.

"WHAT?!" Wheeler yells as he rubs his jaw.

Sammie gets a satisfied smile on her face, but says nothing.

"She saw _everything_. She came to our tent and was freaking out," Amanda explains.

"Shit," he says under his breath. "Look, this isn't what it looks like. I'd never hurt Linka. Not on purpose…that's why I stopped. Where is she?"

"Probably halfway to Glendale by now," Dom says.

"I have to go!"

"You gonna walk? Cuz Linka was going to take your car," Amanda announces.

"How? I have the keys," he says as she reaches into his pocket and holds them up to prove it.

"Oh…well then maybe she won't be leaving," she concedes.

"Unless she got Justin to take her home," Sammie adds.

"No. She wouldn't ask him. She hardly knows him. I gotta find her," Wheeler says.

"You're the last person she wants to see right now," Amanda informs him.

"No, I need to explain. She'll understand."

"Understand?! How can you possibly explain having sex with another girl?!" Amanda asks.

"We didn't do anything! And I was only trying to get information on who to get drugs from. Sammie said she'd get them for me if I…did this."

"Whatever…it doesn't matter. Either way, you were betraying Linka. Either by having sex with Sammie, or by doing drugs. Clearly, she was against you trying to find a way to get them. She made that clear the first time we met you at lunch," Dom says.

_Great…now what?_

"The drugs weren't just for me. They were for Linka too. She's the one that got me hooked."

_Please forgive me Babe_.

"What? No way! Not Linka! She seems so…normal," Amanda says.

"I thought that when we moved out here, we could get away from the drugs…but it's been hard. Especially on her. At night, she's a mess. I know she's got a stash somewhere to get her through the day at school…but she's afraid of what'll happen when she runs out. That's why I was trying to find someone to supply us."

"Wow," Amanda says, disbelieving what she's hearing.

"I gotta go," Wheeler says as he runs back towards camp, wondering the whole time how he was going to explain to Linka, not just about what she saw with him and Sammie, but now because of him, her friends thought that she was a drug addict.

* * *

Once Linka has discovered that Wheeler must have the car keys, she goes to Justin and Sammie's tent.

"Justin?"

"Yeah?" He calls back.

"Can you take me home?"

He opens the tent and looks at her.

"Why? What's wrong? You sick? Where's Wheeler?"

"He is with Sammie…I do not want to talk about it. Please. Just take me home."

"Sure!" Justin is happy to oblige, seeing this as his opportunity to comfort the pretty Russian. "I'll get dressed and meet you by the Blazer."

During the ride home, Justin did his best to comfort her, also taking the opportunity to talk badly about Wheeler to try and make her even angrier and feel more hurt. The worse she felt, the more he got to look like the good guy and take care of her.

* * *

Once Wheeler is sure that no one can see or hear him, he tries to reach Ma-Ti.

"Wheeler?! What is going on? I am getting vibes from Linka, but every time I try to get more information out of her, she shuts me out. I would pick up pieces, but much of her words were in Russian. The only thing that I can tell is that she is very upset and angry. And when I could understand her, she was saying things like leaving you out there for the cougars and coyotes.

"Shit. She's mad at me."

"Now what did you do?"

"Remember how I told you that I had to do something in order to find out who was supplying the drugs?"

"Yes. And we told you that you should tell Linka about it, but you did not."

"Yeah. Well, she caught me."

"We told you so!"

"NOT NOW MA-TI!!! I gotta talk to her. Can you just get through to her and tell her to wait for me…"

"That is going to be hard Wheeler. She is very angry. And if she caught you…I am afraid I must side with Linka on this one."

"But I didn't do anything! I stopped it! I couldn't do it! All I kept thinking about was Linka. Ma-Ti, it's bad…Linka and I…before I was with Sammie…I was with Linka."

"_**WITH**_…? As in…intimately?"

"NO! Not quite. She stopped me…which is what makes her seeing me with Sammie even worse."

"She is going to think that since you and she did not go through with it, that you went to Sammie instead…"

"I KNOW!!! Please! You gotta help me."

"I will try," Ma-Ti says as he breaks their connection.

* * *

By now, Wheeler has returned to their tent and sees that Linka is nowhere to be found. He changed out of his sweats and threw on his tux pants and shirt. All of her stuff is gone and so is Justin's SUV. When Wheeler goes to Justin's tent, his worst suspicions are confirmed…she's left…with another guy. A guy who has a crush on her. He wouldn't be surprised if Sammie had this planned with Justin all along.

Wheeler was driving home when Ma-Ti got back to him.

"I am sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. She was blocking me out. But I just thought you would like to know that she just got home, she is safe, but still very angry. She will not talk to me, Kwame, or Gi about it…And Wheeler…a guy dropped her off. He walked her to the door and…"

"And? And what?!"

"They kissed."

"No. He kissed her. She didn't kiss him back," Wheeler insisted.

"Yeeeeeeah she did."

"She's not like that!" He knew Linka. He knew she doesn't just kiss guys for no reason. It took her how many years to kiss him? And he was fairly certain that she felt _something_ for him, even if it did take a while for her to show it.

"I asked her about it, and she was very angry. She said it was not my business who she kissed. I said that it was because you were my friend, and she said that you and her are not a couple so it does not matter what she does and that she would have asked him to come inside, but could not since, Gi, Kwame, and I were here."

"I don't believe that for a second. She's just angry. She wouldn't have…"

"I would not be so sure Wheeler. It was a pretty serious, intense kiss," Ma-Ti confesses. "Kinda like the one you and she had that night of the party, when you were letting everyone know that Linka was 'taken' when she got out of the pool."

"Where is she now?"

"Swimming. I guess she is burning off some steam. She is doing laps in the pool."

"I'll be there in like, a half hour," Wheeler says as he presses the gas pedal of the Corvette a little harder.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

When Wheeler got back to the house, he went straight for the pool. Linka was still there, and still furiously paddling the length of the pool.

"Should Michael Phelps be scared?" He jokes.

"Go away."

"Not until I'm done talking to you."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Then listen to me."

"No thank you."

Linka swims towards the ladder to get out of the pool, but Wheeler jumps in the pool, directly in front of her, blocking her escape.

"Wheeler! That is a rental suit!"

"Then I guess I won't be getting my deposit back…it'll dry."

She decides to try getting out of the pool without the use of the ladder and goes to the edge and hoists herself up, but before she can get out, Wheeler grabs her around the waist and pulls her back in.

"LET ME GO!"

He sets her down in front of him and rests his hands on her hips, gently holding onto her.

"Just gimme a chance to explain," he pleads.

"I do not want to hear the details of your little escapade!" She yells as she slaps him across the face.

He rubs his cheek and chuckles.

"Oh, you think that is funny? I can do it harder if you'd like."

"No, I was just thinking how lucky I am that you hit me on that side and not the side that Dom punched me on."

"He hit you?!"

"Yeah, pretty good too. Knocked me down. Hurt like a bitch. Fortunately, it's not broken."

"Good."

"That it hurt, or that it's not broken?"

Linka pauses to think before replying,

"Both."

"Linka, nothing happened. I swear."

"You are a liar! I saw you! I heard what she said. Was it the best night of your life? Did she do things to you that I don't even know exists? Did she make you forget about me?"

"NO! Just the opposite. I couldn't go through with it because all I could think about was you!"

"Guilty?"

"YES!"

"You should! I never in a million years thought you would be that kind of guy. Just because I could not go through with it…because I was scared…you could not wait until I was ready? I thought you cared about me!" She yelled, trying to fight back tears. She did not want to cry in front of him.

"I DO!"

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it. Because I would not have sex with you, you had to go find Sammie and do it with her!? Do you have no self control?!"

"I didn't have sex with her!"

"But you were going to!?"

"Yes," he quietly admits.

"Get out of my way," she says as she tries to push him aside.

"Not because I wanted to…because I _HAD_ to."

"You did not _HAVE_ to. No matter how…worked up…you were after our little…incident…you could have just went to sleep…or…or…"

"NO! I mean I had to in order to find out who's supplying the drugs to the students."

"I know that she is getting them from whoever is getting them from Skumm," Linka says.

"Yeah…wait, how do you know?"

"Amanda and Dominic told me. When I told them you were with Sammie, they asked if maybe I misunderstood what I saw…if maybe you two were just walking and talking. And then they said that you were probably trying to get drugs from her. They knew what she was doing."

"And they didn't feel like saying anything sooner?"

"They were probably keeping quiet because they did not know us well enough to 'snitch.' And do not turn this around onto them! You are the one that I am mad at!"

"She was going to use me. She wouldn't tell me where to get the drugs unless I…"

"**YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME**!!! When we are a team working undercover, keeping your 'partner' out of the loop can get you both into trouble. As soon as you had a lead, you should have told me. We could have come up with a better plan to get answers…or at least I would have known why you were doing what you were doing."

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't want to tell you because you were having such a good time. I didn't want to ruin it. I was just trying to protect you."

"Protect me? From what?"

"The whole drug thing. I thought if I could handle it myself, you could just keep on enjoying the high school experience."

"I **DO NOT** need protected. I am a big girl. I am here to do a job, not have fun. My _JOB_ was to find the person supplying the students with drugs…not have fun."

"I know…I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"You never think. I do not need you to protect me. I am fine. This mission has not been upsetting me…until now. Until I felt used. Worthless. As if you can have any girl you want if you can't have me."

"That's not how I feel at all! I don't want anybody else!"

"But if you cannot have me, you have no problem finding someone else to meet your...needs."

"That's not it at all! I didn't go looking for Sammie because of what happened...or what **_didn't_** happen with us. I knew all night, I knew for a **week** that I was going to have to do something that I didn't want to do with Sammie, but I thought I was doing the right thing as far as the mission was concerned."

"What about as far as I was concerned? Did you think it was the right thing? You made me feel so guilty for not agreeing that we should continue this once we got back to Hope Island, but the whole time, you were planning on betraying me? What if I had agreed? What if we were a **_real_** couple? Would you have still gone through with it?"

"Of course not. I would have found another way."

"**_WE_** would have found another way. You should have told the rest of the team...but most importantly, you should have told **_me_**," she says sadly.

"I know."

"I blame myself. I forgot that we were only **pretending** to be a couple…that it was all just an **act** for the students," she puts extra emphasis on those words because she knows how much it upsets him when she says it.

"But it wasn't an act! Not for me. I meant every hug, every time we held hands, every smile, and _especially_ every kiss."

Linka pulls his hands off her waist and steps away from him.

"I have heard enough. You say you meant all those things, and I was foolish enough to believe that you did. But I know better now. I cannot believe that you _REALLY_ meant it because if you did, you would have never left me tonight. You would have stayed in that tent with me, together in that sleeping bag, and you would have forgotten all about Sammie and this mission. Tonight was about us. You said you were going to change my mind and make me realize what I was missing. Well congratulations, Wheeler...you did it. You changed my mind." She gets out of the pool and storms off towards the house with Wheeler close behind her.

"Will you listen to me?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH HER. I TOLD HER TO STOP BECAUSE I COULDN'T GO THROUGH WITH IT. I STOPPED AND TOLD HER IT WAS BECAUSE **_I LOVE_** **_YOU_**!!!"

She stopped suddenly, causing Wheeler to run into her from behind and he had to grab onto her to steady both of them to keep from falling. She didn't say anything, so he continued speaking, his head leaning over her shoulder, his lips next to her ear.

"I tried telling myself that it was ok because it was for the mission…because I was undercover. I would've been faking. And you weren't really my girlfriend so it's not like I was cheating…but I couldn't go through with it because you mean so much to me, and even if we aren't really a couple, it still felt like I was betraying you. I didn't do anything with her because I love _you _Linka."

Linka turns around to face him, but doesn't look at him. She's in shock, staring straight ahead at his chest, not believing what she just heard.

"Linka?"

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"You cannot do that," she says quietly.

"What? Love you? Yes, I can. It's not easy, but I do."

"Nyet. I mean you cannot do that to me…say something like that because you think it will make me not be mad at you."

"I said it cuz I mean it, not because I think it'll make you stop being mad at me. I just thought that you should know and maybe knowing will help you to eventually forgive me. I _NEVER_ meant to hurt you."

"I know…you never _intend_ to hurt me, but somehow, you always do," she says sadly then turns to walk away.

"Wait," he says, grabbing her arm to stop her. "What about me? What about all the times you hurt me? The things you say, the way you act…How do you think that makes me feel? I'll tell you…it makes me feel stupid…stupid for not being able to walk away. For not being able to stop feeling the way that I feel, even though you continually turn me down and push me away. The good news is, it's helped me to understand why my mom never left my dad…because no matter how much he hurt her, she couldn't stop loving him."

Linka looked up at him, a shocked expression on her face.

"That is not the same! They were married. It is not so simple to just leave."

"You kissed Justin tonight. You told Ma-Ti you would've invited him in if it weren't for the others being here. Why?"

"Because of you. I wanted to see if it was as easy as you made it look…to be with one person one minute and then with someone else the next."

"And? Obviously it was easy for you, since you were going to invite him in."

"I just said that to Ma-Ti. Da, I kissed Justin…but it was not the same. He was not you. I could not have done anything with him…which only made me angrier because I could not understand how you could be with me, kissing me, and almost…you know…and then so easily go to Sammie."

"It wasn't easy. I was dreading it all night…all week. I was talking to Kwame and Ma-Ti about it and they said I should tell you, but I knew you wouldn't be happy about it. Even though we aren't technically a couple, I knew you'd get jealous. I thought I could get through it without having to upset you…but I was wrong. I've upset you, I've hurt you…and I never want to do that again. Please forgive me. I can't stand the thought of you being mad at me...of not being able to work this out...that I've lost any chance of ever being with you. Linka, you're the _**only one **_that I wanna be with."

Wheeler cradles Linka's face in his hands and presses his lips to hers, taking her by surprise as he starts kissing her passionately. She responds fervently, whimpering as she struggles to hold him as closely as she can. He has her enveloped in his arms and moves his hand to the back of her head to ensure that she won't pull away.

Linka begins unbuttoning his dress shirt, the soaked material making it difficult for her to get the buttons undone. When she finally does, she slides the shirt off his arms and tosses it aside.

"I'm definitely not getting back my security deposit," he says against her lips.

"Who cares?" She responds.

"Not me!" He says as he scoops her up, cradles her in his arms, and carries her inside, continuing to kiss her along the way.

He lays her on her bed and sits beside her. She pulls him down with her, humming softly, encouraging him to keep going. She's ready. She knows they're alone. There's a bed instead of a sleeping bag. This is how it is supposed to be. She wraps her legs around the back of his, holding him against her, and lacing her fingers through his hair as he moves from kissing her lips to her neck, to just above her bikini top as she sighs heavily.

"Wheeler…" she purrs.

He pulls away and gives her the biggest smile. She smiles back, her eyes sparkling as she tries to let him know that she's not going to stop him this time. He leans over her, kisses her until he can no longer breathe, then pulls away, stands up, and says,

"Good night," as he heads for the door.

She lays there with her mouth agape, shocked at what just happened, and then comes to her senses.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asks.

"To bed."

"Very funny Yankee. Now get back here."

"No Linka, I can't. Not after everything that's gone on today."

"You do not want to?"

"Of course I want to! But I'm not. You see? I _CAN_ stop. I don't need to…"

"Ok, you proved your point. And have made me look like a fool," she says as she gets up off the bed and wraps a towel around herself.

"No, that's not what I was trying to do. Earlier, you thought that I only said I love you because I was trying to gain your forgiveness. Just now, I was trying to show you that I wasn't just saying it to get out of trouble, or to get you to sleep with me. I love you. I love being around you. I love talking to you, and one day, I'd love to be with you, not just sleep with you, but make love to you. But that's not gonna happen tonight. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

This is where he had to make his point to her. That she can't just have it her way. She needs to consider him too.

"Because you're not my girlfriend. Not for real. You've made it clear that this has all been pretend…and that maybe, _**MAYBE**_ you would consider being with me…depending on how _**you**_ felt…on how much _**YOU**_ missed me…well what about how I felt? Do you even care? Have you even cared all these years? All this time, I've spent a good chunk of my day, all my spare time thinking of you. My last thoughts before bed are of you because I think that maybe I'll have a dream about _you_ if you're the last thing on my mind…"

She interrupts him and yells,

"OF COURSE I CARE…I LOVE YOU, YOU DURAK!!!"

"You do?"

Her temper softens, as does his.

"Of course I do. I was going to tell you…show you…tonight. I was going to tell you that I do not want to pretend anymore. That seeing you with Samantha…it made me realize how I cannot stand the idea of you being with anyone but me. I want us to be together now, when we get back to Hope Island, and for a very long time after that."

"Really?" Wheeler asks hopefully.

"Nyet, I was just kidding. Goodnight," and with that she closes the door in his face.

He stands outside her door, shocked at what had just happened. He had gone from being the happiest guy on earth to the most devastated.

Then the door opens and Linka sings,

"Juuuuuuuuuuust kidding."

"That wasn't funny!" Wheeler sighs in relief.

"I KNOW!!! Now you know how I felt."

"Can I come back in?"

She opens the door wider to let him in.

"I meant what I said earlier. I still don't want anything to happen tonight. It's too soon...well, not soon enough…but, you know what I mean…I don't wanna be impulsive or rush things…and it's been a crazy night. I wanna take you out on a proper date, take you to a nice dinner, a romantic chick flick of your choice, a carriage ride in the park, a cup of fancy coffee for dessert, and then…home. I want the whole night to be filled with anticipation, not just for me, but for you…I want you to want this as much as I do."

"I do. But you are right, it has been a crazy night, and the moment is not right."

"I don't wanna leave though. Can I stay with you tonight? I just wanna fall asleep with you in my arms like we did the other night."

Linka doesn't say anything, as if she's thinking about it…weighing her options…or is she thinking of ways to let Wheeler down easy? So he makes the decision for her,

"But if you'd rather not…I can leave."

The thought of him not being there, of not being able to fall asleep because she couldn't stop thinking of him, waking up in the morning alone…she had done it everyday of her life…why now was the thought so terrifying? She quickly answers him,

"Nyet, stay!"

Wheeler takes a step closer to her, reaches out his hand, rests it on her shoulder, then slides it down her arm to take her hand.

"I'm gonna go change out of these wet clothes. I'll be right back."

"Ok. I will be here," she says.

When Wheeler leaves, Linka thinks about what just happened. In a short span of time, they went from Homecoming King and Queen, to sleeping in the same sleeping bag, to sharing the most passionate kiss they had ever shared up to that point, to having that misunderstanding, a fight, another even more passionate kiss, to fighting again, and now in a few minutes, they will be sharing a bed. Not a couch, not a sleeping bag, but a bed. Her stomach is tied up in knots. When she was kissing him, she had herself all prepared. She wanted to take things further and she wasn't as nervous as she thought she would be. It all seemed so natural. But now that nervousness that she always had was back. He said nothing was going to happen…Did he really mean it? She couldn't place this new emotion that she was feeling. Was she disappointed or relieved?

She shook the thoughts out of her head and realized the she needed to change out of her bikini and get ready for bed because Wheeler would be back soon. She must have been daydreaming longer than she thought because as she was changing, her door opened and a shocked Wheeler quickly looked away and began apologizing.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I should've knocked! I just thought you'd be done by now!"

After Linka got over the initial shock of being walked in on, she pulled her nightshirt over her head, and said,

"I am done. You can look now."

"Sorry," he says, his cheeks still red with embarrassment.

"It is my fault. I got distracted and lost track of time. I would have been done changing if I had not been so slow."

Wheeler just nodded, not knowing what else to say. They just stood there for a while in awkward silence.

"So…"

"So…"

"I'm not really tired," he admits.

"Da, me neither. I should be, it is late and has been a long day…do you want to watch TV?"

"Yeah, sure."

Linka aims the remote at the TV to turn it on, props her pillow up against the headboard, pulls the covers back, and sits up in bed. Wheeler soon follows.

"Seems a little much, having a TV in every bedroom huh?"

"Da. It does not seem like a necessity. I am sure that when the owner's children were living at home, they probably wanted their own TV, but there are five bedrooms, each having a TV…not to mention the small one in the kitchen, the one in the living room, the family room, and the office!"

"I think I ended up in the owner's room. His BATHROOM has a TV in it!"

"You are joking?!"

"No, for real. You can see for yourself if you don't believe me!" He says.

"Wow. What is the point of that?"

"I guess so he doesn't need to wait until a commercial to use the john! Or he can go into any room and never miss a second of the game, or whatever show he's watching."

"Bozhe moy! Could you imagine if he really did leave all of these TVs running at the same time?"

"Duke Nukem in human form!"

"Da…so what do you want to watch?"

"Uhh, I don't know. Whatever you want."

"You _NEVER_ let me pick. Are you feeling ok?" She teases.

"Yeah…just feeling generous. Seriously, the only thing on this late is infomercials."

"What do you normally watch when you are up this late?"

"Infomercials! There's some really weird stuff out there! And I want it!"

"Like what?"

"There's this thing that chops veggies, it can leave them in big chunks, or smaller ones. And when it does onions, you don't cry."

"Wheeler, the only time you ever eat vegetables is when we sneak them into your food! What in the world would you need that for?"

"I don't. But maybe you could use it to sneak more veggies into my food! You know, make 'em even smaller! I don't know whyI want it...It just looks interesting…like maybe some day I'd need that or could use it…if I ever need to chop stuff..."

Linka chuckles,

"That would require you actually _COOKING_!"

She continues channel surfing until she comes across young 20-somethings drinking and lifting their shirts up for a camera. She quickly changes the channel and exclaims,

"What on Earth was that?!"

"An informercial for the DVD, 'Girls Gone Wild…Mardi Gras'…uuuh, not that I've ever watched it…I was just assuming from all the…beads."

"Mmm hmm…" Linka hums, not believing.

"I also usually watch Sportscenter," Wheeler says, quickly changing the subject "and Nick at Nite has some old school shows that are good. Uhh, Animal Planet has some interesting shows…you'd probably like that."

"I cannot watch Animal Planet…it makes me cry, no matter what show I am watching, even if it is a happy ending, I cry."

"Nothin' wrong with that."

Linka ended up putting on Sportscenter for Wheeler.

"We don't have to watch this. I'm sure we can find something we both like."

"Nyet, that is ok. Sitting down and relaxing must have been just what I needed, I am starting to get tired," she says as she lays her pillow down flat and lies down.

"Oh, ok."

He switches the TV off and adjusts his pillow as well.

"You did not have to do that. If you are not tired, you could have stayed up. It would not have bothered me."

"No, I'm starting to get tired too."

He puts his arms around her and spoons behind her.

"So, what're you doing next Friday night?" He asks.

"I do not know. I guess it depends on whether or not we are still here."

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Da, I would love to…on one condition."

"Name it Babe."

"No more secrets."

"Deal," he says as he kisses the top of her head. "Goodnight."

"Good night."

A few minutes later, Linka whispers,

"Wheeler? Are you still awake?"

"Yeah."

She turns around in his arms so that she's facing him.

"I love you."

His heart nearly stops for a moment, and then begins beating faster as he's overcome by the most happiness that he's ever felt.

"I love you too."

"I just wanted to say it to you…because earlier, I screamed it…and called you an idiot."

"I don't care how you say it to me…scream it, whisper it, say it normally…even if there's an insult attached to the end of it! Just as long as you never stop saying it."

She smiles up at him and leans towards him. Just before their lips meet, she whispers,

"I will never stop saying it, and I will never stop feeling it…I promise."

"Me too."

And they seal that promise with an intense goodnight kiss.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Hey ya'll! I said "ya'll" because I'm going on vacation (AGAIN!) to South Carolina, and that's how they talk...and after 8 days down there, that's probably how I'll be talking too! I have to leave for the airport at 3am! And of course I can't sleep yet (I normally don't sleep until 1am, and now with the excitement of vacation, I'm not going to get any sleep, I know it!) So you benefit because I'm putting up a new chapter! And since it's a relaxing, get away from home type of vacation (couldn't come at a better time!), I have no plans other than relaxing...which will lead to me working on my fics! Unless I'm too hungover...then I'm sorry for getting your hopes up!

* * *

Linka wakes up when she hears a knock on the door.

"Linka, it's me...you've been in there all morning. We're getting worried. Are you ok?" Gi asks.

Linka rolls over and looks for Wheeler. She is initially disappointed at finding him gone, then smiles when she sees the note he left.

"_Getting a shower while you're asleep so I don't miss a second with you while you're awake...unless you wake up and are reading this...then I guess I'm missing seconds...just go back to sleep! I have several ideas on how I'd like to wake you! ; ) XoX~ W_"

The reason she hadn't wanted to get out of bed was because she was enjoying the feeling of having Wheeler's arms wrapped around her. She was curled into his side with one leg thrown over his. They spent the morning talking about everything and nothing, kissing, cuddling, and memorizing the curves and contours of one another by lazily running their fingertips over each other's bodies. The recollection makes Linka smile and shiver. Nothing happened, just like Wheeler had said, but she did not know how either one of them managed to retain so much self control. There were a few times when she was reconsidering their decision to wait until they had gone on a real date and made their relationship "official," and was hoping that he would reconsider too. Once again, a knock on the door brings her back.

"Linka...you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to. Just let us know you're ok."

"Da Gi, I am fine."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Really. Come in."

Gi slowly opens the door as Linka sits up in bed. She rests her back against the headboard and wraps her arms around her knees. Gi sits down on the edge of the bed and says,

"You had us worried last night. We've never seen you so upset."

"That is because I have never been so upset."

"And you're over it now? Just like that?"

"Da."

"No offense, but that's not like you at all! That must've been one heck of a swim last night!"

"It was."

"Then I'm kinda hesitant to say what I have to say. I don't want to make you upset."

"Trust me Gi, it would not be possible to upset me...unless...Bozhe moy! Is it my Grandmother? Or Mishka?!"

"No! No, your family is fine...as far as I know...this isn't about them. It's Wheeler."

"What about him?"

"He's...missing."

"Missing?" Linka asks as she flips the sheets up to cover the note that Wheeler had left on what she was now and will forever refer to as "his side" of the bed.

"Yes. Ma-Ti said he talked to Wheeler last night when he was on the way back from the campground, and the car is here, but no one has seen him all day. He's not in his room and...don't be alarmed, but Ma-Ti said that every time he tried to reach him, he did not get any response. Wheeler is blocking him out."

_"That is because we have been trying extra hard all morning to block out Ma-Ti to avoid being disturbed," _Linka thinks to herself.

"I am sure he is fine," Linka says.

"Aren't you worried?! Did you see him last night? Did he get a chance to talk to you?"

Linka opens her mouth to reply, but is interrupted by Wheeler when he comes out of the bathroom, freshly showered and wearing nothing but a towel. At first, he doesn't see Gi because he's got his head covered by another towel as he vigorously rubs his hair dry.

"Hey Babe! I thought I told you to go back to sleep so I could do something creative to wake you up! You could've at least pretended to..." he stops dead in his tracks because once he finishes with his hair, leaving it a mess, he sees Gi. "Oh. Uh. Hey Gi...didn't see you there."

"Obvioiusly!" Gi replies. Then she turns to Linka and says, "No wonder you weren't worried when we all thought he was missing!"

"Wait? You weren't worried about me?" Wheeler says, feigning hurt feelings.

"I knew where you were! You left a note!" Linka says as she holds up the note.

"Yeah, but I could've been kidnapped after I wrote that. You never know, we lead dangerous lives. I mean, geez, Sammie could've come here and stolen me!"

"I heard the shower running."

"So why didn't you come check on me?" He asks suggestively.

"Because I was talking to Gi," Linka says as she gets up out of the bed and stalks over to Wheeler. She puts her hands on his hips and pulls him towards her. "And for the record, Sammie can try all she wants, but she will _**never**_ steal you from me."

Wheeler takes her face in his hands and leans down to kiss her. Both of them either forgetting, or not caring about Gi's presence.

"Oooookay. Well since Wheeler is safe and sound, and Linka is emotionally in tact, I guess I'll just uhh, leave you two alone," Gi says as she slips out the door.

Wheeler pulls back slightly and asks,

"Did you hear something?"

"Nyet," she replies against his lips as she moves her hands up and down his back.

He backs her up until the back of her legs meet the edge of the bed, causing her to sit down. Then he leans her back and presses her into the mattress, covering her body with his.

"Wheeler..." she pants.

"I know. I know. We need to stop."

"Nyet."

"Nyet? Err, no? Don't stop?"

"Nyet, we need to stop, but that is not what I was going to say...not yet anyways."

"Then what?" He asks as he continues to let his lips run over her skin.

"Your towel...it...fell off," she blushes.

"Oh...sorry," his face also turning red as he grabs the sheets and covers himself.

"Do not be," she says as she strokes his cheek. "I am not."

"Like what you see, eh? I know I said last night we should wait until we went on a real date, but can we just pretend that we've already been on a date? That we've been dating for years?" Wheeler asks hopefully. "I don't wanna wait any longer. Haven't we waited long enough? I just wanna lock ourselves in this room all weekend and make up for all that lost time."

"Da, me too Lyubov...but I have an idea. Let us go out tonight. Dinner, dancing, fancy coffee shop for dessert, whatever else you said before, and then...We have the whole weekend to ourselves."

"Ooooo, I like the way you think," he says as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her to him for another kiss.

They're soon interrupted by a voice in their head...and this time, it's not the voice of reason telling them to stop...

"Planeteers...this mission is taking longer than I expected and Mr. Kane needs his house back this weekend. He's had a 60th birthday party planned for his wife for months. We've already inconvenienced him enough and I do not want him to change his plans on our account. We need to regroup, go over our findings so far, and come up with ideas for a solution. Plus, I'm a little concerned about some of the personal issues that are interfering with the mission and I think we need to talk about how it is affecting the team. Come back to Hope Island immediately. We'll take the whole weekend to figure this out before you have to go back to school on Monday," Gaia says.

Once the connection is gone, Wheeler whines,

"Nooooooooooooo, why? Why me? Why doesn't anything ever work out right for me?!" He asks as he scrubs his face with his hands.

"It is ok, Lyubov..." she soothes as she pulls his hands away from his face. "We will have our date...and it will be wonderful. And it will be worth the wait."

"I just want everything to be perfect. I want this to be special for you...for us."

"It will be. I know it. We have waited too long for it to be anything less than perfect," she says as she gives him a short, but reassuring kiss.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I know. And I love you...now, we should get ready to leave before Gaia comes back and decides to tell us in person to come back to Hope Island!"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the long pause between updates. I thought I'd be able to get them up fairly quickly since I already had it written, but then real life got in the way and I started thinking too much...dangerous, I know...and I decided that Wheeler and Linka needed their date and that there was more that I wanted to add before the next chapter I had ready to post...and knowing that there was a few of you who were looking forward to Wheeler and Linka finally getting their date (and more), was more motivation to write it...so here it is...and it was so big, I had to split it into two parts!

* * *

On the flight to Hope Island, Linka was quietly contemplating Gaia's words. Something was bothering her…

"_I'm a little concerned about some of the personal issues that are interfering with the mission and I think we need to talk about how it is affecting the team."_

"_Was that directed at Wheeler and I_?" she wondered. "_The fight? That had all been straightened out. It was not affecting the team. Besides, Wheeler and I always fight and the team is just fine. Our relationship? That was not affecting the team either. We were pretending to be a couple in high school. We are fitting in with the other kids and doing all the things that high school kids do. The only difference now is that we are no longer pretending_."

She smiles at that last thought and then looks across the aisle at Wheeler, who turns to catch her smiling at him. He returns the smile and winks at her, causing her smile to widen. She then reaches out her hand to him. He takes it and she gives it a squeeze. They stay like that, holding hands, for awhile until Wheeler tugs at her, indicating that he wants her to join him. She removes her seatbelt and moves to prop herself on his lap. He wraps his arms around her, his own version of a safety belt.

"Something bothering you Babe? You've been awfully quiet."

"Just disappointed that we will not be able to spend the weekend together," she says as she leans her head on his shoulder.

"Sure we will. We'll just be on Hope Island."

"Nyet, I mean our date night. I was really looking forward to it."

"Me too…especially the _after_ part.

"Sssh!" She says as she looks up to make sure the others didn't hear. Ma-Ti is busy flying the Geo Cruiser while Kwame and Gi are sleeping.

"We can still go out tonight. After the little 'pow-wow' with Gaia and the others, we can go to the mainland for a late dinner, go to a club or something, and then see where things go from there," he suggests.

"I do not think that is such a good idea."

"Why? You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"Nyet! Of course not. I want this to happen more than anything…"

"I sense a 'but' coming," Wheeler prompts.

"_But_ I do not think it is such a good idea now…on Hope Island."

"Oh no, not this again! Why does it matter where we are? Unless you're planning on leaving the Planeteers anytime soon, I've got news for you…we're gonna be spending a lot of time on Hope Island…and I hope we're spending that time together."

"Me too, you did not let me finish. Gaia said something earlier that has been bothering me…about how she's worried that personal issues are interfering with the mission and affecting the team…obviously she was referring to us."

"It couldn't have been that obvious because I didn't get that impression at all," Wheeler says.

"Da, well…you can be dense sometimes!" She teases.

"Yeah I can…especially when I'm focused on other things and my mind is pre-occupied," he murmurs as he kisses his way from her neck to behind her ear.

She giggles and pulls away from him.

"I am being serious! What if she has a problem with us being together?"

"You're worrying too much Linka…Gaia feels the same way about us as everyone else…she'll be happy that we're _**finally**_ on the right track. And yeah, I'll admit I screwed up about not telling you about Sammie's offer, and not telling the other's sooner than I did. And I'll also admit that my feelings for you clouded my judgment. That's probably what this is about. She's gonna yell at me. And I'll take it like a man…because I deserve it. I survived your wrath…I can take Gaia's with no problem! Just promise me you won't change your mind. Ok? Promise?"

"Da, I promise. I told you last night…I promised I would never stop saying that I loved you, and I would never stop feeling it. I meant it then, and I mean it now," she says quietly as she kisses him softly.

"Good. Everything will be alright. Don't worry about it. We may have to say 'Yes Gaia, you're right, it won't happen again,' but it's not like she's going to forbid us from seeing each other. She knows we're meant to be together."

"Oh she does? Well, if the Spirit of the Earth knows we are meant to be together, then it must be true. We were meant to be," she says as she strokes his cheek.

"Yeah, of course it's true. I wouldn't have waited this long if I didn't think so."

"And I am sorry that I made you wait so long when I knew all along that you were the one I wanted to be with forever."

"Forever, eh?"

"Da, forever," she says as she kisses him once more, this time longer.

* * *

When they arrive on Hope Island, they head straight for the Crystal Chamber.

"Welcome home Planeteers…even if it is for a brief time."

"It's good to be home Gaia. I missed the ocean!" Gi says.

"Well, hopefully it won't be much longer and you will be back for good…until the next mission. So what's going on Planeteers? Are you any closer to finding the dealers?"

"Uh, I almost found out…but I didn't think that the information was worth the potential consequences…and I was right. I stand by my decision," Wheeler says as he takes a step closer to Linka.

"I agree," Gaia says. "But you also took a big risk in not telling the others what was going on."

"I realize that now. I was just trying to handle everything myself…I wanted to protect Linka from the whole 'drug' aspect of the mission. I didn't want it bringing up any bad memories for her…but I know now that she doesn't need that. She can take care of herself. I don't need to take care of her, I just need to be there for her if she needs me…and I'm going to be. No matter what. For a very long time. And I see what keeping things to myself did to us, and how it could affect the team…so I won't let it happen again."

"Well, I guess there's nothing left for me to say then," Gaia says. "Wheeler, I understand your feelings for Linka and your desire to protect her…but you need to think about the rest of the team too. Everyone needs protected, so every little bit of information you get about the mission needs to be shared."

"I know. I get that now. I think we can narrow the list of suspects down now that we know that it's someone Sammie knows, but someone who was not at our party."

"Who could that be? She invited everyone she knows!" Linka says.

"I know. And I'm assuming she got the drugs from someone at the dance."

"But unless you know everyone at the school, or paid attention to who all attended, then there is no way of knowing if anyone from Mountain Ridge was at St. Xavier's dance," Kwame says.

"Actually, there were quite a few…I recognized them from the party," Linka says.

"But Sammie said that they weren't at the party," Wheeler says.

"We need a yearbook or class roster or something so that we can cross off the kids who were there and narrow the list of suspects," Gi says.

"I think a yearbook would be better," Wheeler says. "It'll be easier to recognize faces than names."

"Good point," Kwame says.

"I will contact Mr. Kane and see if there is a way his son can get us a copy of St. Xavier's yearbook from last year and do the same for Mountain Ridge," Kwame says.

"But we only have this weekend here to work on it. If they mail it, it'll take longer than that to get here," Gi says.

"So we should go pick them up and bring them back here," Ma-Ti suggests.

"Yes, that's a good idea Ma-Ti…I just wish we had thought of it sooner…like before you just flew all the way back to Hope Island," Gaia says.

"Well, I am not tired. I slept the whole flight back to Hope Island. I volunteer to go back for it," Kwame says.

"And I'll go with you," Gi offers. "I also slept. And you'll need a co-pilot, in case you do get tired. I can handle the flight back. We'll be back here by tonight."

"Yes, but by the time you do get back, it will be late. Perhaps it is best if we just work on this tomorrow. We'll have all day. So if Kwame and Gi are gone all day today, I guess the rest of you are free to do whatever you want…perhaps catch up on things around the island," Gaia suggests.

"I know what I am going to do," Ma-Ti says. "I am going to spend some quality time with Suchi to make up for not being around much lately."

Suchi gives his master a hug and jumps around on his shoulder excitedly, chattering away, as the two walk out of the Crystal Chamber and towards the jungle.

"Nothin' sweeter than a man and his monkey!" Wheeler jokes.

"What about you two?" Gaia asks.

"Well…" Wheeler starts, hoping that he and Linka would just be spending the day together.

"I am going to clean my room."

"What?! But you haven't even been around to dirty it. It's probably exactly the same as it was when we left. What could you possibly have to clean?"

"Dust Yankee! I know you are blind to messes, but I am sure that dust has collected in the weeks that we have been gone and I do not want to sleep in a dusty mess."

"Oh. Ok then. Well, I guess I'm just gonna go surfing."

"Maybe I will join you for a swim when I am done, if you are still out there," Linka says, sensing his disappointment.

"Sure! That'd be great," he says, happy at the prospect of getting to spend some time with her.

* * *

When Wheeler went back to his cabin to change into his suit and grab his board, he noticed what Linka meant about the dust.

"Hmm, this _**is**_ kinda gross," he observes as he swipes his finger across his dresser.

He then reconsiders his plans…"_What if Linka ends up in my room…just to hang out or something. Will she be put off by the dust and want to leave sooner_?"

He decided that he didn't want to chance it and begins cleaning his room.

"See what you do to me Babe?" he says to no one in particular, while chuckling to himself. "I'll do anything for you…even clean my room!"

During his cleaning, he glances out the window and sees the sailboat tied off at the dock. It had been a gift from one of the grateful people who's town they saved on one of their missions. They don't have much time to use it, but they appreciated the gesture. It was a nice one too. Big enough that they could take it out to sea for a few days and live on it. There were beds, a kitchen, and even a bathroom. That's when Wheeler's brain started working in overdrive. He got an idea and it just kept snowballing until he had the perfect day planned out.

"Looks like we'll be going on that date tonight after all," he smiles as he heads for the kitchen.

* * *

Wheeler had loaded the sailboat with the simple dinner he had made, a bottle of wine, his swimming suit, and a change of clothes. He went into the jungle and gathered an assortment of tropical flowers and put them together in a bouquet. Then he went back to his room to get cleaned up.

Fifteen minutes later, he was standing outside of Linka's door, knocking. She does not answer right away so he tries again.

"Who is it?" He hears her call.

"It's me."

"Come in."

When he enters, he sees her laying on her bed, her back facing him.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asks, concerned.

"Da. I finished cleaning, and then laid down to rest my eyes…and I fell asleep. Sorry. I know you were expecting me to join you for a swim. I hope you were not worried."

"Nah, I didn't even notice actually."

"Gee, thanks," she says with a yawn as she stretches.

"No, I mean I didn't end up going swimming. I got side tracked," he replies as he kneels behind her on the bed, leans around her to kiss her and gently rolls her towards him so that she's now facing him.

When they part, she opens her eyes and he holds out the bouquet of flowers to her.

"What…what is going on? Why are you dressed up?" She asks, sitting up on her elbow and taking note of his attire; a light blue polo shirt and khaki cargo shorts.

"Because we're going on a date."

"We are?"

"Yeah, Gaia said we could have the rest of the day to ourselves. So, I made plans for us. I hope you don't mind. I assumed you'd say yes."

"Da of course! I do not mind at all," she says as she sits up and kisses him. "I like your spontaneity. It is sweet."

"Yeah, well, usually my spontaneity gets me into trouble."

"Not this time. Do I have time to get cleaned up," she asks. "I feel gross from cleaning, and a shower will help re-fresh me."

"Yep. You go ahead and do what you gotta do. I'll pack some things for you."

"Pack? Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"We have to be back by tomorrow! She may not have said it, but Gaia is keeping a close eye on us and our relationship. If we are not around tomorrow to work on the mission…"

Wheeler silences her with a kiss.

"Don't worry beautiful," he says as he pulls away, but holds her face gently in his palms to maintain eye contact. "I already talked to Gaia about it. She's cool with our plans…thinks it's a good idea actually...as long as we're back by tomorrow, which we will be. We're not going far. Just go do what'cha gotta do because the sooner you're ready, the sooner we can go and the more time we have together."

"Pick me out something to wear tonight then," she requests as she gives him a quick kiss before she retreats into the bathroom to shower.

Wheeler walks over to her closet and ponders the possibilities. There are so many outfits that he's never even seen her wear before…probably because they don't get much opportunity to get out. He settles on a lavender spaghetti strap top and gray Capri pants. He also liked a floral patterned summer dress, but decided that the top and capris would be more practical for an afternoon of boating…but he also packed the dress for later. Perhaps she'd change into it after their swim…before dinner. Speaking of swim, he needed to find a swimming suit for her…or maybe not. "Nah, Linka's not the skinny dippin' type."

So he begins rummaging around her drawers looking for her swimming suit stash. The first drawer he opens contains her undergarments.

"Whoops," he says guiltily.

"WHEELER!"

He slams the drawer shut, afraid that he's just been caught…but then he realizes that the call came from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to grab clean undergarments…do you mind grabbing them and handing them in to me?"

"_Mind? No…can I do it without my heart pounding through my chest though? Probably not._"

"Umm, why don't you just come out and pick them yourself. You know what you like. I'll just turn around and not look while you…"

"Because you picked out my outfit to wear. I do not know what color to pick."

"Color?"

"Da! Just give me a bra that matches the color of the top or dress and panties that will not be seen through the material of the pants or dress. It the material is light, give me a light color…got it?"

"_Geez, she just said 'panties.' I can't believe she's asking me to do this._"

"Um, yeah…got it."

Upon closer inspection, Wheeler sees that Linka has a bra to match every color top that she owns. Now for the underwear…black "_Oooh, sexy and naughty…Nah. Probably too dark for the gray capris_." White? "_Too boring_." Pink? "_Nah, I don't like pink. Oooh, here's one that matches the bra…that's good right? Girls like that don't they_?"

"Ok, I got 'em," he says through the door.

The door opens slightly and her hand reaches out.

"Here ya go," he says as he places the garments into her hand.

"Spasiba."

"Yeah, no problem."

Except there was a problem…would his choices go with the dress that he picked out for her to wear later? Probably not.

"Damn," he says under his breath.

So he returns to the underwear drawer and picks out a light blue set. "_White would work too I guess…nah, still too boring_."

He continues to look for a swim suit for her to wear. He finally finds them, hanging in her closet. He flips through them and finds one that he's never seen her wear before. It still has the tags on it.

"Wow!" he exhales and wonders why she's never worn it before. It looked hot on the hanger…he could only imagine what the two piece looked like on her.

He carefully removed the tags and put the bikini in a small duffle bag along with the dress and undergarments he'd chosen for later.

"Now…what to wear to bed…"

He once again begins searching her drawers for her sleepwear. She usually wore shorts and a top…nothing fancy, nothing out of the ordinary…but what's this?

Wheeler pulls out a red camisole that would go down to about mid-thigh…if that. "_Should I pack it_?" He wondered. "_What's the harm? If she didn't want to wear it, she could always wear one of my shirts to sleep in. It would certainly cover more_."

"WHEELER!"

Once again, he jumps back, thinking he'd been caught, but then realizing he wasn't, he replies,

"What?!"

"My clothes…I am ready for them. I am coming out. Are you done?"

"Um, yeah, one more second," he says as he shoves the camisole into the duffle bag and zips it up.

"I am coming out."

"Ok," he says as he turns his back.

She exits the bathroom and is surprised to see him standing with his back to her, staring at the cabin door.

"You do not need to turn around Yankee."

"Oh, ok," he replies, thinking that meant that she had clothes on, but when he turns around, he sees that she's wearing only the bra and underwear that he'd just handed to her. He immediately averts his gaze and looks up at the ceiling.

"Is this what I am supposed to wear?" She asks, pointing to the clothes laid out on the bed.

"Umm, yeah…if that's good for you."

"Da. Looks fine. You did a good job…do you have something in your eye?"

"No."

"Then why are you looking up and blinking so rapidly?"

"Uhh, just trying to be a gentleman I guess. Don't wanna see anything you're not ready for me to see."

"Wheeler, you have seen this much, if not more when I wear a swimming suit. I've told you that before when you got all goofy when I had on nothing but a towel before the Homecoming Dance."

"Umm, yeah. Right. I guess so," he looks away from the ceiling and at her, but is trying his best to maintain eye contact.

That eye contact is broken when she pulls the top on. Wheeler lets his eyes roam down her torso, and wonders what it would feel like to let his hands slide down her sides. To feel the indentions of her ribs as his hands found their way to her waist and back up. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. Get a hold of yourself Wheeler! No sense in getting your hopes up.

When he opens his eyes, however, his eyes are assaulted by the sight of Linka bent over as she steps into the capris. He watches as she stands up and pulls the pants up her legs and watches intently as she buttons, zips, and ties the drawstring in just a few seconds. He hopes that she didn't tie the drawstring too tight so that he'd have trouble with it later…"_STOP IT, YOU'RE GONNA DRIVE YOURSELF NUTS_," he thinks as he squeezes his eyes shut and pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Are you ok?" She asks as she comes to his side and puts her hands on his biceps, rubbing them up and down to try and soothe him.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just uhh, got the urge to sneeze and was trying to get rid of it."

"Oh. So how do I look?"

"Amazing as always."

"You did good Yankee."

"I have good taste…there's no denying that," he says, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her against him.

She braces her hands on his chest and slides them upwards to grab onto his collar and pulls his head down towards her so that she can kiss him.

"So shall we go?" He asks.

"I am still waiting for you to tell me where we are going."

"Let's find out," he replies as he grabs the bag he put together for her and leads her out the door.

* * *

Wheeler takes Linka's hand and holds it as they walk down the beach and onto the pier.

"Wait…are we going out on the boat?!" She asks excitedly.

"Yep. Since I can't take you out to dinner at a restaurant or dancing at a club, or get you alone on this Island, I'm taking you off the Island…but at the same time, keeping you close to the Island so we can be ready to get to work," he adds that last part knowing how important balancing their relationship and maintaining a good work ethic is to her.

Linka wraps her arms around Wheeler's neck.

"This is such a great idea Yankee! You really put much thought into this."

"Well, it's easy…all I ever think about is you…and how to make you happy."

"You do make me happy," she beams as she kisses his cheek.

"Then let's go."

Wheeler tosses Linka's bag onto the boat, then steps up onto the deck. Once he's on, he reaches out to her and helps her aboard. Soon they are on their way.

"How do you know how to drive this thing?" Linka asks.

"I don't…I'm just guessing."

At her shocked and scared expression, he starts to laugh and says,

"Just kidding…my uncle had a boat that he kept up at Lake Placid. We'd go there a lot in the summer. He'd show me how to turn it on, get it going, and how to steer. Then he'd let me take the wheel every once in a while once we got out onto the open waters."

She watches him as he stands behind the wheel, the wind blowing through his hair, and making his clothes flap in the breeze, looking cool in his black sunglasses, as if he's been doing this for years. When he catches her looking at him, he asks,

"Wanna give it a go?"

"Really?"

"Sure, there's not much you can run into out here!"

She walks up to the wheel and waits for his instructions.

"Stand here and hold this, like this," he says as he stands behind her and positions her hands on the wheel.

He stays behind her and puts his hands around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder.

"Am I doing ok?"

"You're doing great. Turn the wheel and see what happens."

She does as she's told, but turns it a little too sharply, causing the boat to pitch. They lose their balance momentarily, but Wheeler steadies them.

"Sorry," she says.

"It's ok. No harm done…just be careful…turning it too hard can cause the boat to capsize."

"Now you tell me!"

After a while, Wheeler is confident that Linka has a good idea of what she's doing now, and things have been smooth sailing…literally. He leaves her to go sit down.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"Just over here. You're ok without me. You're doing good."

"Da…but I like having you close."

"Well then…how can I refuse that?"

He returns to stand behind her and resumes his previous position. Occasionally, he would place kisses across her shoulders, to the nape of her neck, and up her neck toward her jaw. His hands were rubbing circles over her stomach, causing the material of her shirt to ride up, and giving him the opportunity to make contact with her bare skin. Then he remembered her bikini.

"Wanna go for a swim?" he asks.

"I do not have anything to swim in."

"I packed something for you."

"You thought of everything Yankee."

"Yep. Your suit is in the bag. We can drop anchor here and change into our suits."

"Ok."

* * *

Wheeler takes care of lowering the anchor and then quickly changes into his swimming trunks. He does not want to miss seeing Linka walking out on deck in her bikini. However, he is disappointed when he sees her come onto the deck wearing normal clothes.

"What's wrong? Couldn't you find the suit I packed?"

"Nyet, I found it, but had not intended to keep it. I was going to take it back to the store…it was too…"

"Hot?"

"Da, I guess. It was not 'me,'" she adds.

"Why not? You're hot! I thought it looked great…and that was just on the hanger…I thought it would look amazing on you."

"Thank you, but it just did not seem to be appropriate to wear around others. I mean, Kwame and Ma-Ti. I uh…bought it to get a reaction out of you."

"So put it on! I guarantee you'll get a reaction!"

"But I bought it before this mission…it was not _for_ you in a good way. It was to get your attention, but it was with cruel intentions…that you could look, but not touch. I…was mad at you about something when I went shopping…but I cannot remember what. So now that you know the truth about how I am…was when it came to you…what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I want you to turn around, go put that bikini on, and I'm going to jump in that water, and wait for you to join me because there's no one else around to make you feel inappropriate…and now that I can look _AND_ touch, I intend to feel you inappropriately!" He grins.

"You are not mad?"

"Babe, it's like we agreed upon…we've both made mistakes in the past when it comes to 'us.' None of that stuff matters now. Besides, I already knew that you'd intentionally try to look hotter than usual when we'd go swimming, just to get my attention. You'd use it to your advantage when we played volleyball, to distract me!"

"It worked too, until you started insisting that we be on the same team," she pointed out.

"Yeah…that was so I could take advantage of the view when I was playing backcourt and you were up front. Now go get that bikini on!" He playfully demands as he points her towards the stairs to go below the deck so she can change.

* * *

To Be Continued...part 2 will be up soon...I promise! (I know, I've promised quick updates, before, but this time I mean it!) It's already written! And I'll probably be working on proofreading it later tonight to keep me distracted while watching the Stanley Cup finals.


	14. Chapter 14

Hmm, I don't know if I should change the rating or not...I think it's still safe. Just suggestive. Just don't let anyone read it over your shoulder...certain parts might make them blush!

* * *

Linka disappears back below deck and Wheeler dives into the water to wait for her. A few minutes later, she is standing at the railing, waiting for him to emerge from under the water. When he comes up for air and shakes the water out of his eyes, he sees her standing there in her black bikini, being held on by a thin black string. The bikini looked much bigger on the hanger. His mouth is dry and his heart is pounding. He thought about how easy it would be to "accidentally" pull loose the simple shoestring bow that held the bottom of her swim apparel together on her waist. He can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and _other_ parts of his body. He knows he's in trouble. If just looking at her has left him feeling like this, what in the world is touching her going to do? As she climbs over the railing and prepares to jump in, he mumbles,

"Holy sh…"

Linka doesn't hear the rest of his statement as she jumps in the water. She swims towards him but he backs away.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"Uhh, swimming. Water's nice huh?"

"Da, the water is always nice. Come here."

"What? Don't you wanna swim?"

"Nyet. You said something about 'feeling me inappropriately'…soooo…."

"Umm, I was just being a wise guy. I don't want you to think that I'm pressuring you or taking advantage…"

"Wheeler, I am the one who is going after you!"

"Yeah, but…"

She doesn't let him finish his sentence as she lunges towards him and he almost gets out of the way, but he reacted too slowly and she was able to get one hand on his shoulder, which is just enough for her to pull herself closer to him and once she's close enough, she's able to wrap her arms around his neck and begins kissing him. He's trying his best to keep space between them, but Linka is having a hard time staying afloat, so she wraps her legs around Wheeler's waist. Wheeler prepares himself for the disgusted, appalled look he knows she's going to give him, but when he opens his eyes, he sees her smiling at him. He doesn't know what to say, so he just says,

"Sorry."

"For what?" She asks.

"You know."

She releases her legs from around him and hangs onto his neck, pulling his head down towards hers to kiss him.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"For what?"

"For the compliment. You like the swimsuit I assume?"

"Nah...I was just thinkin' about dinner."

His joke earns him a smack on the chest and a splash of water to the face. As Linka tries to pull away from him, he pulls her back and buries his face in the crook of her neck, and begins kissing his way to her ear.

"I'm kidding. I love the suit," he says as she repositions her legs around his waist and he runs his hand up the length of her thigh while his other hand is running up her back.

When she pulls back, she reminds him,

"This is not the first time this has happened; that night of the dance, in the tent…later than night, when we made up…I just hope that there will be nothing to stop us tonight."

"Me too. We just…I had this whole night planned out. You know, the 'let's have a real date before we take the next step' deal. We've got a long way to go before it's time for the 'main event.'"

"So we should stop?" She asks as she tightens her legs around him.

"Uhh…"

"Because I have heard alot of talk in the girls locker room, and of course I have had to listen to Samantha asking me all sorts of personal questions about us and how you 'must be a real tiger in the sack' and then she and Amanda would talk about things, and I had no idea what they were talking about…so I would have to go home and look up the terms on the internet. So I know there are _other things_ that can be done to pass the time before 'the main event' as you call it."

"Linka…"

"Besides…this should not be planned out…it should be spontaneous. We are on our date and we will be for the rest of the night…whatever happens, happens…and whenever it happens does not matter. Should we go through the motions, waiting all night, getting nervous or impatient? Or should we just see what happens. Let our feelings dictate what happens. If it feels right, there should be no set time as to when things happen."

"Ok…" he agrees. "So when Sammie asked if I was a tiger in the sack…what did you say?"

"I said 'Nyet, he is a human…I have never done anything with a tiger before.'"

"Babe, that's an expression. It means…"

"Da, I know what it means…I just did not feel that it was any of her business so I avoided her question by pretending I did not comprehend the meaning. Amanda started laughing uncontrollably…Sammie did not find it funny."

"That's hilarious. Sooooo these other things they were talking about…did you find the answers you were looking for when you checked the internet?"

"Da."

"And?"

"And some of them were really weird…stuff that I would never do or never have done…and then there were other things that I could not wait to do with you," she says as she kisses him.

Wheeler cannot keep the smile from spreading across his face at the thought.

"Like what?" He asks while moving away from her lips and kissing down her neck.

"We will just have to figure that out as we go."

He rests his head against her chest and sighs. She holds him to her, lacing her fingers through his hair. When it becomes apparent that he's having trouble keeping both of them afloat, she releases her legs from around his waist and lowers herself so that she's at eye level with him and is now treading water on her own, easing his burden. She takes his hand and begins swimming towards the boat.

"Up you go!" She points to the railings, indicating that she wants him to climb into the boat.

He does as he's told and once he's onboard, she grabs onto the rail and he reaches out to pull her up. Just as he gets her onto the deck, he slips, sending both of them tumbling to the ground, her landing on top of him.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"Da…I had a soft landing…are you?" She asks, sitting up with a leg on each side of his hips.

"Yeah. I am numb right now."

"Numb? Can you feel this?" She asks as she runs her finger down his chest and torso, stopping at the waist band of his swim trunks.

"Um hmm," he nods.

"What about this?" She asks, letting her lips follow the same trail as her finger.

He bites his bottom lip and replies,

"Yes."

She pulls at the drawstring of his swim trunks, loosening them, and then climbs back up his body to kiss his lips while straddling his thigh. When he moves his leg, the increased pressure between his leg and her body causes her to gasp and when she opens her mouth wider, he takes advantage by deepening their kiss. He beings running his hands up her sides, brushing the sides of her breasts with each pass. She dips her fingers below the edge of his waistband and after a moment of hesitation, she forges onward.

He inhales deeply through his nose and arches his back, once again causing his leg to create a pleasurable friction against Linka's parted legs, both of them moaning agreeably as the other's actions electrify them.

Linka pulls away from his lips and moves to kiss his neck, then down his chest. She begins tugging at his trunks to pull them down. He puts his hand on her cheek to get her attention.

"Linka, you don't have to…"

"Sssh. I did this to you…it would not be nice to let you suffer."

"It'll go away eventually…it always does. I don't want you to think you need to…"

"I want to. Unless you do not like it…"

"I don't know. No one's ever…I've never…done anything more than kissing with anyone."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. That surprises you?"

"Well…da…I just always assumed you were…experienced."

"When would I have the time? I've been a Planeteer since I was practically a kid…and in love with you for just as long…have you…?"

"NYET! I was younger than you when we joined the Planeteers and never even considered the possibility of being with anyone else but you."

"Good."

"Good? Why? Would you not want to be with me if I had been with someone else before you?"

"No, that's not what I mean…I meant 'good' that you've never considered the possibility of being with anyone else but me…because that makes me happy to know that you've felt the same way as me all these years."

"Good. I am glad that you are happy…now back to keeping you happy…"

"No, Linka…I can't. I can't let you do this."

"Why?"

"It's kinda…I don't know...like...I think...it's not right...not now...Maybe later…but I just want our first time together to be…together."

"Oh...umm. Samantha talked about something...I cannot remember it was uh..."

"No! No no no. No...I, uh...I know what she's talking about...That's _NOT _what I meant. I meant in the more...traditional way. Is that stupid?"

"Nyet. It is sweet. I like the way you think."

"Besides, our little conversation before kinda gave me some time to calm down. Although looking at you in that suit, it won't take long to get me going again!" He says as he brushes his fingertips across her bare stomach, causing her to shiver.

He sits up and leans his back against the side of the boat, bringing her with him. She is once again sitting astride his lap so she can face him, but is being careful that the lower halves of their bodies do not make contact. He rests his hands on her hips, holding her at arms length and looking her over.

She blushes at the attention.

"Tell me this is real. You're really here. We're really together. I keep hoping that I'm not gonna wake up from a dream…and you'll be gone," he pleads.

"This is very real Yankee. I am really here. We are really together…and I am not going anywhere."

He reaches up and caresses her cheek. She tilts her head and leans into his touch. He slowly slides his hand from her cheek, down her neck, chest, and stomach, over her hip, down her thigh, knee, and calf.

"Wheeler, I am real," she whispers as she leans her forehead against his and nuzzles his nose.

"Just checking."

He takes her hand and entwines their fingers. He presses his lips to her knuckles and works his way up her arm, across her shoulder, up her neck, and finally to her lips. Then he wraps his other hand around her back and pulls her forward so that her chest is flush against his. Then he bends his knees behind her, giving her back support, but also causing her to fully come into contact with him.

"Bozhe moy," she pants against his lips.

"Mmm hmm."

* * *

They continue their make out session for the next half hour, until being rudely interrupted by Wheeler's growling stomach, followed by Linka's fit of giggles.

"Are you hungry Yankee?"

"Maybe a little…but I'd much rather keep doing this."

"Me too, but I am also getting a little hungry. We can continue this after dinner…I think it may be best if we slowed down for now…is that ok?"

"Yeah. You're right. I've got plans for us after dinner anyways."

"Does it involve that dress you packed for me?"

"Yep. Why don't you go get changed and I'll get dinner ready."

"Ok."

Wheeler watches her stand up and doesn't take his eyes off her until she's completely gone from his sight. He hopes that is not the last time he sees her in that bikini. Once she's gone, he goes to the kitchen and pulls out the basket containing the sandwiches and sliced fruit that he prepared for their picnic dinner. He takes them topside, lays out a blanket and spreads it out for them to sit on. Then he hurries back below deck to change out of his swim trunks and into his evening attire, quickly running his fingers through his hair to smooth it down. He runs out onto the deck just before Linka makes her way up there.

"Hi," she says from behind him.

"Hey," he says as he turns around to see her. "You look great."

He hands her the rose that he was twirling between his fingers.

"Thank you. What is this?" She nods towards the picnic set up.

"Nothin' big. Just a little something I threw together. It's not much of a dinner but…"

"I am sure it is wonderful."

"Have a seat," he says as he takes her hand and leads her over to the blanket and helps her down.

He sits next to her, reaches into the picnic basket, and pulls out…

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich, mademoiselle."

"No honey?"

"Yeah…with honey."

"Good…I liked that."

"I knew you would. I know it wasn't much…I didn't have time to cook anything, so I had to make due with what I had."

"It is fine. I like these kinds of sandwiches."

"Then I was wondering if maybe it was a bad idea to make these since this is what we had last night at the campgrounds and that was kinda a bad night."

"It was not all bad…just that one moment. I had a great time getting ready for the dance, being at the dance with you and the time we spent at the campsite before 'the incident' was fun, and then later that night was great. We would not be here right now if it were not for last night…even the bad stuff," Linka says.

"Yeah, I see your point." Then, as if wanting to move on he brings them back to the present, he says "I got some fruit in here too," as he pulls out a bowl of assorted fruit, removes a strawberry, and holds it up to her lips.

"Mmm. Those are some really sweet strawberries," she says.

"Yeah, whatever Kwame's got going on in that garden of his, it's workin'!"

"Did you ask Kwame before you took his fruit?"

"Uhhh, no...he won't miss it…besides, he wasn't around to ask," he explains as he feeds her a grape.

They finish eating their meal, and he pours them each a glass of wine. They alternate between making out and making casual conversation about their classmates at St. Xavier's and what more they can possibly do to find the one who is guilty of dealing. Linka is sitting between Wheeler's legs, her back to his chest as he holds her in his arms. They watch together as the sun sets into the ocean. She leans back into him and cranes her neck so that she can have better access to his roaming lips, placing her hand behind his head to hold him to her. She smiles against his lips and wishes she could see what they look like; to have a picture to look at forever, whenever she wants. She is sure they look perfect because that is exactly how she feels. This moment is perfect.

* * *

By now, the wine is nearly gone. He brushes her hair away from her shoulder and presses his lips to her skin. She cocks her neck, giving him better access and inviting him to move further. He catches her hint and nibbles his way along her shoulder, to the nape of her neck, then upwards to her ear, and he whispers,

"May I have this dance?"

"There is no music," she points out.

"There's no music…yet."

He reaches into the side pocket of his cargo shorts and pulls out a remote. He points it towards the stereo he has set up on the other side of the deck, and presses play. He stands up and holds out his hands to Linka to help her up.

"I love this song," she says as she wraps her arms around his neck and they begin swaying to the music.

"This is gonna sound weird…and I can't believe I'm actually about to admit this…but I have a playlist on my iPod that's called 'Linka Songs' and are obviously, songs that make me think of you. Is that freaky?"

"Nyet, it is sweet. You know how important music is to me right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I believe that music is the perfect way to express feelings. It is so intimate for an artist to share their feelings with the world…and when people can relate to those feelings, and apply them to their own lives, then the music cycle is complete. I have songs that remind me of you as well."

"You do?"

"Da…this is one of them."

"Really?"

"Da."

"It's a good song for us."

"It is," she says as she pulls his head down towards her for a kiss.

They spend the next hour holding each other and swaying to the music. The full moon is illuminating the sky and reflecting off the water, giving them the perfect amount of light to see each other and the feelings being conveyed when they look into one another's eyes.

Wheeler's hands are slung low around Linka's waist, his head resting atop hers as she lays her head against his chest.

"Your heart is beating so fast," she observes. Then teases, "Is this too much dancing for you? Getting winded?"

"No, this is just the right amount of dancing, and I'm not getting winded, I'm getting...nervous," he admits.

"You? Nervous?"

"I want everything to be perfect."

"It is. It will be."

"Linka..."

She pulls back slightly to look up at him, dropping her hands from behind his neck to rest on his hips. She can tell that there is so much that he wants to say, but cannot find the words. She knows exactly how he feels. She sighs heavily and smiles at him. The time is right.

Wheeler holds her tightly, feeling the warmth of her body against his. He can feel her fingers through the thin fabric of his shirt and feels her tug gently, exposing the skin of his stomach. The sensation was electric. He savors her touch and leans in to kiss her.

There was a different kind of passion to her kiss, something vibrant and alive. She kneels down, bringing him with her then lays down while he braces himself above her on the picnic blanket. He feels her tongue against his and is very aware of the way her body is responding. He breathes deeply as her fingers began to drift toward his belt buckle. She undid the snap and for a brief moment, Wheeler hesitates and pulls back, but before he can dwell on it, she sits up, turns around, and lifts up her hair, indicating that she wants him to unzip her dress. Once he does, he slips it off her shoulders. His breathing quickens as he stares at her and all at once, she leans forward and lifts his shirt. She kisses his navel, and his ribs, then his chest, and he can feel her hands begin to tug at his shorts.

He stands up and pulls off his shirt, then lets his shorts fall to the floor, and kicks them aside. He lays down over her, kisses her neck and shoulders and feels the warmth of her breath on his ear. The sensation of her skin against his is like fire as they begin to make love.

It was everything they dreamed it would be, and when they were finished, Wheeler wraps his arms around Linka, trying to record the memory of every sensation. In the moonlight, he whispers,

"I love you so much."

To which she replies,

"And I love you…more than I ever thought I could love anyone."

He picks her up and carries her below the deck to a more comfortable place. Once in bed, they make love a second time and when Linka finally falls asleep, Wheeler finds himself staring at her. Everything about her is exquisitely peaceful. Seeing her that way is contagious and he soon feels himself drifting off to sleep. He holds her in his arms as he listens to the words of the music playing softly in the background...this was now his new favorite "Linka Song." For the rest of his life, anytime he hears this song, he'll think of this moment, and with that comforthing thought, he drifts off into a peaceful, satisfied sleep, the smile never leaving his face.

* * *

Linka wakes up first to find that she is tucked against his side and skates her fingers across his chest. She presses her lips against his skin, then sits up on her elbow to watch him.

"It's not polite to stare," he says without opening his eyes.

"How did you…?"

"Because I was doing the same thing last night," he confesses.

She smiles at him and leans down to kiss him.

"You smile when you sleep, you know?"

"Probably not always...just when I have something to smile about."

"A good dream?"

"The best dream. It was about this awesome girl that I know. A girl that I never thought I'd ever have a chance with. And in my dream, we spent an amazing night together. She said she loved me. Then we had mind blowing..."

"Ok, I get it...so how did it end?"

"I woke up to find her watching me...and then she told me 'good morning' as she kissed me."

Linka takes the hint.

"Good morning," she murmurs against his lips.

"Yes it is...I was being serious Babe. Last night was unbelievable," Wheeler says as he holds her in his arms and brushes an errant strand of hair away from her face.

"Da."

"I mean it…that was the best night of my life."

"Mine too. First of many, I hope," she says as she presses her lips to his.

"Mmm hmm," he nods. "Many many many..."

"It was worth the wait…but I am so glad the wait is over. I have never been as happy as I an now," she purrs as she curls against his side and entwines her legs with his.

"Me neither. _You_…are the best thing that's ever happened to me Babe…I always knew you would be."

"I love you Yankee."

"I love you too," he says as he pulls her against him. "But unfortunately, we should probably get back to the island. I'm sure the others are ready to get started on going through those yearbooks."

"Da," she says sadly.

"I'm gonna go haul up the anchor."

"Ok."

Since their clothes were out on the deck, Wheeler grabbed his swim trunks from where he'd hung them up to dry in the cabin. Once he slips them on, he leans back over her to give her one more kiss before leaving.

"You're beautiful, do you know that?"

She blushes and says,

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He stands there smiling at her. Finally, he sits down on the bed, then lays beside her and curls his body around hers.

"I don't wanna leave. I wanna stay like this forever," he admits.

"Me too," she says as she turns in his arms to face him. "But we have work to do. I have a suggestion though."

"What's that?"

"That we wake up every morning like this."

"I think that's the best idea ever."

"Good. Now go! We do not need a lecture from Gaia about personal issues getting in the way of a mission."

"I know, I know. I'm going," he says as he gets off the bed and backs out of the room, maintaining eye contact with her as long as possible.

"I will be out soon Lyubov," she says as she untangles herself from the sheets.

* * *

Wheeler has just finished raising the anchor and preparing to set the boat back on course towards Hope Island when Linka emerges from below deck, wearing the red satin camisole he had thrown in her bag.

"Wow! That looks great!" He says.

"I saw that you packed it, but I never got the opportunity to wear it...for obvious reasons! So here it is."

"Thank you! I don't know what I did to deserve you," he says as he hugs her. "Are you hungry? I also brought stuff for breakfast. It's in the basket."

She starts to rummage through the picnic basket and pulls out the box of donuts Wheeler packed.

"This is breakfast?" She asks as she holds up the box.

"Yeah…sorry. I know it's not your usual cardboard flavored bran flakes, but I didn't think the milk would keep. So I grabbed my breakfast…we should be home soon if you don't wanna eat 'junk food' and can wait."

"These look good actually."

"I think you earned it…and I'll be more than happy to help you burn it off later…" he coos.

"I bet you will!" She says as she holds a powdered donut up to his lips for him to take a bite.

"Thanks," he says around a mouthful of the powdery pastry.

"You are welcome," she replies as she uses her thumb to wipe the excess sugar from around his mouth, then licks it off her finger.

She and Wheeler take turns taking bites of the donut. When she goes to get another one, he grabs her around the waist and draws her to him for a kiss. When they part, he licks his lips, smiles at her, and says,

"You had a little something on your lip…but I think I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Let me check," he says as he devours her lips once again. "Yeah, I got it."

"Good. Perhaps I should get us a chocolate donut next…less mess."

"Don't count on it. They still leave a big mess…as a matter of fact, it's even harder to clean up the chocolate than it is the powdered!"

"What a shame," she says as she returns with the chocolate covered donut and offers him the first bite.

He was right, the waxy chocolate coating did stick to their lips and fingers, but they did not mind the cleaning up process.

* * *

Linka steered the boat back to Hope Island with Wheeler holding her from behind the whole time. Once it was time to dock the boat, she let him take over while she went to change into more decent clothing. He gently guides the boat in and once he has it tied down and secured to the dock, they gather their belongings, and he helps her off the boat and onto the dock.

She takes his hand as they walk towards the Crystal Chamber.

"Thank you. That was a wonderful date."

"Yeah it was!"

"Nyet, seriously…even if we had not taken things to the next level…it was still amazing. Just spending time with you…no worries about a mission or being interrupted…no one else has ever made me feel as special as you do."

"And no one else is ever going to if I have any say in it! You're mine," he says as he puts his arm around her shoulder, pulls her to his side, and places a kiss on the side of her head.

"And you are mine," she replies as she puts her arm around his waist.

* * *

"Good morning you two!" Gi says when she sees the happy couple enter the room.

"Hey," Wheeler says.

"We have not missed anything have we?" Linka asks, trying to make it clear that she's all business now.

"Nope. Kwame and Ma-Ti are just cleaning up the dishes from breakfast, and I was looking through Mountain Ridge's yearbook to eliminate the people who were at the party. If you're hungry, there's still some sausage and bacon left. Or if you wanted to grab a bowl of cereal or something, there's time to do that before we get too engrossed in this project."

"Nyet, I am ok."

"Me too. I had a good breakfast already."

Gi notices Wheeler's hand resting on the small of Linka's back.

"So I see you took the sailboat out on its virgin voyage."

"Uhh, that's 'maiden' voyage, Gi," Wheeler corrects.

"Riiiiiight. My mistake," Gi says as she looks at Linka who is refusing to make eye contact, although the blush of her cheeks is a dead give away.

"Yeah, I figured it'd be a nice night to take it out since there really wasn't anything we could do until you and Kwame got back."

"Wheeler, Linka! Good morning!" Kwame says.

"G'mornin' Kwame…Ma-Ti," Wheeler says as he nods towards them.

"Did you have fun on the boat?" Ma-Ti asks.

"Yeah. We should all take it out sometime for a day," Wheeler suggests.

"What about you Linka…did you have a good time last night?" Gi asks when she notices that her friend is zoning out.

"Huh? What?"

"On the boat…did you have fun?" Kwame repeats Gi's question.

"Oh uh…da. Wheeler taught me how to drive it."

"I don't think that's the only thing Wheeler taught her last night," Gi whispers to Kwame.

Trying not to laugh, Kwame changes the subject,

"Well it sounds like you two enjoyed yourselves. Shall we get to work? If you two want to have a look at St. Xavier's yearbook, we will look at Mountain Ridge's and then trade books to make sure that we did not miss anyone that perhaps you might have remembered seeing."

"Ok."

Wheeler and Linka took their book over to the sofa chair. She sits on the chair, holding the book, while he sits on the arm of the chair with his arm around the back of it and leans down to look at the book. Their position looks innocent enough to the casual observer, but everyone in the room knows that Wheeler and Linka are indeed, closer than they've ever been before.

* * *

After spending all day going over the yearbooks and narrowing the suspect list from about 300 to about 200, the team did not feel any closer to finding the drug dealers than they were at the beginning of the day. On the flight back to Arizona from Hope Island, Wheeler mentioned that hopefully the word would spread that he was a drug addict and that would draw the dealer out of the woodwork in search of a new customer. The others hoped so as well, but were worried that perhaps the opposite would happen. People would distance themselves from him and he would lose any possible connections he had made.

"Nah, my friendships are pretty solid. The only person who probably won't talk to me will be Sammie…which is fine by me. She's losing her hold over the students anyways. Even her friends are starting to see what a bad person she is."

They were all pretty tired from the long day of researching so after getting cleaned up, the Planeteers said good night to each other and went to bed. Wheeler was sitting on his bed, watching TV when the knock on his door that he was eagerly anticipating finally came.

He jumps off the bed, rushes over to his door, and swings it open.

"What took you so long?!" He asks as he snakes his arm around her, pulls her into his room, and against his body.

"Gi and Ma-Ti were hovering around the living room. I think Ma-Ti has renewed his interest in detective work and that Gi hired him as a private detective to 'catch us in the act!'" Linka says.

"Ha! Ma-Ti wouldn't know what to do if he caught us. Geez, he didn't even know how to kiss a girl!"

Linka chuckles.

"Leave poor Ma-Ti alone. But I think we should buy Gi a romance novel for her birthday since she is so interested in the love lives of others!"

"Nah, she's just interested in our love life…and I can't say that I blame her…it's been years in the making. I mean, she already knows we're together...yesterday morning, she was there when I came out of your shower...that couldn't have looked good. She probably already thinks we did it then. She's just looking for confirmation. Think about it…finding out the truth about us would be like finding out that there's really such a thing as Big Foot or aliens!"

"Da, I guess! I just do not see what the big deal is."

"I do. The others have probably been waiting for this just as long as I have."

"For as long as WE have."

"No no no. I've definitely been waiting for this longer than you have."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I've been waiting for this since the day I first saw you. You hated me at first."

"I did not! Quite the opposite actually…I was intrigued by you immediately. Your boyish charm, your good looks."

"What are you talkng about? You HATED my boyish charm!"

"Nyet, I hated your boyish _BEHAVIOR_! There is a difference."

"Well, whatever…all that matters is that you're here now…and suddenly I'm not tired anymore. So we can get to the real reason why you came here tonight," he says as he puts his hands on her hips, pulls her towards him, and leans down to kiss her neck.

"Mmm...da...the real reason I am here...To see if you were telling the truth about Mr. Kane having a TV in his bathroom! Ok. Show me."

"Funny."

"I am serious."

"Fine…but here's the crazy thing…it only works when the hot tub is on…so if you wanna see it in action, you gotta get in the hot tub with me."

"Are we still talking about the TV? Or…?"

"Yes the TV! Unless you were hoping for something else…" he hints.

"Get the hot tub started Yankee."

Wheeler waggles his eyebrows at her and rushes into the bathroom to do as he's told.

"Oh and Wheeler..."

"Yeah Babe?"

"Leave the TV off!" She says suggestively.

* * *

After an hour in the hot tub and making out like there's no tomorrow, Wheeler and Linka dry off and then head to bed.

"Goodnight Babe. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Lyubov. Sweet dreams."

"I don't dream anymore. Don't need to. All my dreams have come true," he whispers as he gives her a kiss goodnight.

"Mine too Yankee."

* * *

To Be Continued...What songs do you think Wheeler had on his "Linka Songs" playlist? Sounds like a discussion we should have on the forum!


	15. Chapter 15

Linka woke up in Wheeler's arms and enjoyed the feeling for as long as she could before finally waking him.

"Wake up Lyubov," she whispers as she presses her lips to his ear. "Do not tell me you cannot hear that alarm clock."

"Oh, I hear it all right...I just couldn't shut it off because that would require me to remove my arm from around you...and I didn't want to do that."

"Well turn it off now because I am getting up and that buzzing sound is getting annoying!"

"Ok, ok," he says as he reaches over and turns it off, quickly returning to put his arm around her. "Better?"

"Mmm hmm...I do not want to get up," she admits.

"Wanna play hooky?"

"I do not know what that is...but whatever it is will have to wait until later tonight. We will be late for class."

"Nooooo, you don't get it. 'Playing hooky' is when you skip school."

"Oh. Nyet, we cannot do that. Unfortunately, this wonderful weekend is over. We have work to do and we must do it without distractions...so while I would like nothing more than to stay here with you for a few more hours...or all day...we cannot."

"I know," he says with a hint of disappointment.

"But at least now, there is no more pretending. We can come home and not be disappointed that we can no longer have an excuse to do this," she says as she leans down to kiss him.

"Mmm, so you're saying I can do that anytime I want?"

"Da...within reason. There may be times when it is inappropriate."

"Like when? Just so I know."

"Well...I have not thought of any yet...but I am sure there will be a time, and I am sure you will use your brain to determine when that time is."

"Babe, my brain doesn't work so well when it comes to you...all I can think about is one thing," he says while hugging her to him and quickly flipping her over so that she's now under him, and as she's giggling, he's kissing her.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" She purrs.

"Liiiiiiiiike....I think this is a test...this is one of those moments where it is not appropriate!"

"Nyet, we are alone...this is very appropriate," she says as she tries to kiss him.

He responds to her kiss momentarily before pulling away.

"Yeah, but considering we need to leave in like 10 minutes or else we'll be late for school..."

She doesn't let him finish.

"What?! The alarm just went off five minutes ago!" She says as she disentangles herself from him and jumps out of bed.

"I know...I set it for like, 15 minutes before I have to leave...I'm low maintanence."

"Well, I am not! I need _AT LEAST _a half hour. I set my alarm an hour before I have to leave," she says while hastily dressing.

"Sorry, I wasn't really thinking about the differences in preparation time when I set the alarm...but at least we were in the hot tub last night...so there's really no need for a shower this morning!" He jokes.

"Yes there is! Or have you forgotten what happened **_after_**?"

"No way! That memory is something that I'll remember forever. Just multi-task; brush your teeth in the shower. Don't worry. We'll see how fast that Corvette can go and get to school with time to spare! And if we put the top down, it'll dry your hair!"

"Stop talking and start moving Yankee!" She says as she rushes out the door of his room and heads towards hers.

* * *

They came running through the door of their homeroom just as the bell stopped ringing. The teacher glared at them, but did not make a big deal about their tardiness. All of the students' eyes were on them and conversations stopped. Linka didn't think much of it, other than everyone was probably wondering why they were so late. And she was a little embarrassed at the way she looked with her wet hair. She never went out in public without make up or having her hair properly done. The only make up she had was the lipstick that she applied on the car ride to school. She did not even attempt to put on eye liner or mascara while Wheeler was driving. She was afraid she'd lose an eye as he weaved through traffic.

After attendance and morning announcements, Wheeler and Linka said their goodbyes and went their separate ways to class. Linka was walking down the hall when she sees Amanda at her locker.

"Hello!" Linka says excitedly.

"Oh, hi," Amanda says as she glances over to see who was talking to her, then turns her attention back to using the mirror in her locker to reapply her lip gloss.

"I just wanted to apologize for leaving so abruptly on Friday night…I hope it did not ruin the rest of your time at the campgrounds."

"It didn't."

"Good."

"I heard that Dominic punched Wheeler! That was nice of him to defend me like that," Linka says.

"Yeah, Dom's a nice guy."

"Da, well be sure to thank him for me, but Wheeler and I have worked things out…so he does not need to punch him anymore…at least not yet!"

"You forgave him?" Amanda asks, shocked.

"Da, he explained what he was doing. That she was trying to get him to sleep with her in return for drugs."

"Oh, yeah. Drugs for _him_?"

"Da. So we will probably not be sitting with Sammie at lunch any longer…so if you and Dom want to sit with us, now is your chance to get away from her! Just look for us and we will keep an eye out for you to let you know where we are sitting."

"Um, ok…" Amanda looks to see who's around to see her talking to Linka. "I uh, gotta go," she says as she leaves abruptly.

"Ok, see you later…in gym class."

Amanda gives a half hearted wave and hastily walks away.

* * *

Wheeler had a similar experience when he saw Dominic in the hall.

"Hey man,"

"Oh, hi."

"Hey, I just wanted to say, no hard feelings about the other night ok? Linka and I worked things out. I explained everything and she forgave me. We're actually better than we've ever been."

"Um, good for you."

"Yeah, I'm lucky. And thanks for sticking up for her like you did. I totally deserved this wicked bruise you gave me! I'm just glad that she's made such good friends in you and Amanda that you'd defend her like you did."

"No problem."

"Well, I guess we'll see you at lunch then?"

"Uh, yeah, I don't know," Dom says.

"You're not gonna be there?"

"Yeah, I'll be there, I just don't know if I'll be seeing you there. The whole school knows about you and Linka's little 'habit.' I don't really think that it's a good idea. I mean, I liked you both. I wanted to be friends with you to let you know that you didn't need the stuff…but obviously, you do if you'd go through such lengths to get it…I just…it's not the type of scene that I'm into…not the crowd I want to be associated with. I'm sorry. And the fact that you were willing to support Linka's addiction instead of trying to get her help…that's not right. If you really loved her, you'd be trying to help her, not hurt her by feeding the addiction."

"But I…"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me. Just…get help. I hope you two can straighten out your lives…maybe someday we can be friends again," Dom says as he picks up the pace and walks away from Wheeler.

"Damn."

* * *

Wheeler and Linka spent the rest of their day feeling like social pariahs. No one would talk to them or make eye contact, and when they did, they quickly looked away. Even in gym class, Frankie, the scum of St. Xavier's wouldn't be seen talking to Wheeler. When Wheeler met Linka at their lockers before lunch, she asks,

"Wheeler, what is going on?"

"I have a feeling Sammie is behind this. She got rejected by me and it's your fault, so now the whole school is avoiding us like the plague."

"Da, but even Amanda was acting strange. Like she did not want to be seen talking to me. I did not even see her in gym class. We usually walk the track together."

"I know. I'm sorry Babe. I was talking to Dom earlier. It seems that the power of public opinion has a bigger influence over them…we're bad news. We've just gone from the popular group, to the loneliest group…just us against the school. It's all my fault…I've cost you two friends."

"How is it your fault? It seems like it is Sammie's fault."

"I guess it's best if you hear it from me instead of someone else…"

"Hear what? Remember our promise? No secrets?"

"Yeah, I remember…this happened before then though…I didn't realize it would get this out of control…I uh…when I got caught by Amanda and Dom, I told them that what I was doing…I was doing for you," he tries to explain.

"For me?! How is you almost sleeping with another girl, '_FOR_' me?"

"Please don't hate me…"

"Wheeler, I could never hate you…What did you say?!"

"I umm, told them that I was doing it for you…to get the drugs for you…because…_**you**_ were the addict…I…I told them that you were the one that got me into drugs…"

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I screwed up. This whole time, I was trying to protect you, to avoid bringing up the drug thing, but…I went and threw you under the bus…"

"What bus?" She asks with a confused look.

"Um, it's a saying…I sacrificed you, made you look bad to keep myself from looking too bad. That I was doing what I was doing with Sammie, not because I was a cheater, but because I'd do anything for you."

"It is ok…" she says sadly.

"No, it's not…not to me," he says as he puts his arm around her. "This whole mission, I was trying to shield you from the drug aspect of it…and I know how ashamed you were of what happened with the whole 'Bliss' ordeal…but you shouldn't be…that wasn't your fault…and now everyone is going to think those bad things about you, and it's my fault."

"They are thinking those things about you too…"

"Yeah, but I don't care what they think about me…girls can be cruel…I know. High school is definitely harder on girls than boys…all the gossip and the cattiness. I wanted to protect you from that…"

"And you did. For most of our time here, I enjoyed myself…I was getting into my 'role' as a student. I was part of the 'in' crowd. I was Homecoming Queen…now I get to see what it's like on the other side."

"Don't try and make it seem like you're happy about this Babe. I can totally understand if you're pissed at me."

"I am not," she reassures him with a kiss. "The best thing that I got out of this whole experience was not the new friends, not the plastic tiara…it was you. As long as I still have that, I will be ok."

"Really?"

"Da, really. I am ok with people thinking I am an addict. The difference between now and before is that now, it is fake. And I do not know these people, and once the mission is over, I will never have to see them again, so I have nothing to be ashamed of. The only thing that I am mad about is that you did not tell me sooner…so that I knew why everyone was acting so strange."

"You're right…things were going so good this weekend though, I didn't want to ruin it. Forgive me?"

"Of course…and maybe this is for the best…being part of the 'in crowd' was getting us no where…maybe now that word is out that we are 'addicts,' the real dealer will come forward and try to get new customers."

"Let's hope so, or else all this has been for nothing."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Another chapter already? IN HONOR OF MY PITTSBURGH PENGUINS...2009 STANLEY CUP CHAMPIONS!!! A Super Bowl Championship in February and a Stanley Cup Championship in June. The City of Champions once again! I just got back from the bar where I was watching the game with some friends, so I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors!

* * *

In a show of solidarity, Wheeler takes Linka's hand as they enter the lunchroom. It seems that things suddenly got quiet as everyone watches them, waiting to see where they sit. As they walk towards their old table, Justin, Amanda, and Dom look away. Sammie glares with a satisfied smile. Wheeler and Linka keep walking and find an empty table towards the back. Once they are seated and the rest of the lunchroom is satisfied that there will be no drama between Sammie's crew and it's most recent cast offs, normal conversation resumes and things go back to normal.

"Wow, I don't wanna seem like I'm braggin', but I've never been unpopular before…this sucks," Wheeler complains as he angrily stabs at his macaroni and cheese.

Linka takes her fork and scoops up some of his macaroni and takes a bite.

"Da, this Mac and Cheese, does suck! It is not nearly as good as when you make it," she jokes, trying to lighten his mood.

"The secret is in the amount of milk and butter…use extra butter and whole milk."

"Anything to make it as unhealthy as possible, eh Yankee?"

"Yeah, I guess…and I wasn't talking about the Mac and Cheese sucking, I was talking about being unpopular."

"I know what you were talking about Lyubov," she says as she puts her arm around him comfortingly and kisses his temple. "And unpopular? It is just the opposite. We are probably two of the best known students in the school right now."

"There's a difference between 'popular' and 'notorious.' People know who we are for all the wrong reasons…how are you handling this so well?"

"I told you…none of this is important to me…I have you and that is all that I need."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, of course. No more secrets between us, remember?"

"Ok…don't take this personally but…you didn't have many friends in school, did you?"

"Nyet…how did you know?"

"Wild guess…just…you seem like you'd be more into academics than socialization; more concerned about getting good grades than what other people think or say...too busy with your head in a book to notice or care what the kids around you were doing for fun."

"That was true. I was not involved in any school activities. I went to school, did my work, and then came straight home to help my Grandmother around the house and with raising the canaries. I did not play with the other kids when I was younger…the birds were my friends. Then when I got older, everyone had already formed their group of friends and I was alone…that is why the decision to join the Planeteers was so easy…I was not leaving much behind."

"See, I was the opposite. I was more concerned about having fun and having friends than I was with my school work. I'd not do my homework just so I could go to the arcade or Coney Island after school. Having friends was everything to me. Brooklyn's a tough town. You can't survive alone…the more friends you have, the more people you know will have your back."

"Like a gang?!"

"Not quite…well, kinda I guess…a non-violent gang…umm, non-violent for the most part. It's not like we were fighting over territory…usually just a girl. Like, if your buddy was dating a girl and someone else was going after her, you'd let 'em know that that wasn't cool…and usually the girl would just end up wanting nothing to do with either one of 'em!"

"Smart girl!"

"Yeah," he chuckles. "Anyways…I just don't like this feeling of not having a group of friends. Strength in numbers I guess."

"You have me, and I have you…and we are not really high school students Wheeler…when we are done with this mission, we will move on. No one will remember us and no one will miss us…only one thing will remain the same…you will _STILL_ have me, and I will _STILL_ have you," she says as she brushes her hand through his hair.

He leans in and kisses her, undoubtedly drawing attention to them.

"You are going to get us in trouble Yankee."

"I can't help it. I'm an addict remember?"

"What does that have to do with getting in trouble for making out in the cafeteria?" She asks.

"I'm addicted to you. Everything about you…like that sound that you make when we kiss…it's unlike anything I've ever heard and it drives me wild!"

"I do not make any sounds!"

"Like hell you don't! It's this hum that you do with every breath you take. I can prove it to you again if you'd like!"

"There is no way that you heard anything! It is too loud in here!"

"True…but I can feel it, and since I have the sound memorized, I can imagine what it sounds like…but please…just because you know about it now, don't try and stop it. I love it," he says as he leans in for another kiss.

* * *

"Oh God, would you look at those two! How disgusting."

Amanda and Dominic turn around to see what Sammie is talking about.

Justin adds his two cents,

"That Ruskie slut…she was all over me Friday night when I took her home…you think I got anything in return? Nah, just a freakin' hot as hell kiss at the door, and then when I tried to come inside, she turned me down…? Yeah…turned me down!"

"Maybe they've smeared drug residue on their lips and they're sucking it off each other!" Sammie adds. "You should get tested Jus…we don't know what kinda drugs she uses…she could have AIDS from using needles…you better be careful."

"You can't get AIDS from kissing, Sammie," Amanda states matter of factly.

"Oooh, someone's been paying attention in health class," Sammie replies sarcastically. "Don't tell me you're defending the druggies?"

"I'm just stating a fact…don't want you looking stupid."

"I'm not the blonde one! And I'm not so sure I believe you…you're like, the biggest ditz in school…and I'm supposed to believe you?"

"What do you care anyways?" Dom asks. "Why does what they do bother you? Because he chose her over you? Let it go, Sam."

"It bothers me because I care about this school and it's reputation…what if word gets out that we have a drug problem? That makes the rest of us look bad…colleges care about that sort of thing…this is a prestigious school…if we get a reputation for being trashy, we might as well go to Mountain Ridge."

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SPREAD IT ALL OVER THE SCHOOL!!!" Amanda stands up and yells across the table, getting the attention of everyone sitting around them.

Even Wheeler and Linka look up from the back of the room to see what all the commotion is.

"Sit down. You're causing a scene. I'm sorry that your new BFF turned out to be a druggie loser, but you can't take it out on me…I never did like her. I knew something was up."

"You never liked her because you were jealous," Dom says.

"Me? Jealous of a druggie? That's ridiculous."

"You wanted her bloody boyfriend! You somehow managed to get your hands on the latest, greatest drug out there. How'd you do that Samantha? You obviously know someone and are not ashamed of them…so what makes you any different than Wheeler and Linka? You are just as much involved with drugs as they are!" Dom points out.

"I don't do them! I just know how to get them. It's one of the perks of knowing everything about everyone."

"I just feel bad for them. Going through an addiction can't be easy…and now, knowing that the whole school knows…it's gotta make it even harder…what if they do something stupid like, get so upset, they take too much to numb the pain?" Dom says.

"No one is keeping you two here. Go sit with them if you feel so damn bad for them! The Homecoming King, Queen, Prince, and Princess…The Royal Druggie Court!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Dom, no. Just sit down. Forget about it," Amanda says.

"No, I can't 'forget about it.' Those were our friends. We had a lot of fun at that dance, getting ready before the dance, in the limo…even at the camp. What if something happens to them Mandy? I don't know about you, but I'll feel guilty for not being there for them…for abandoning them and possibly pushing them to do more drugs. I don't want that on my conscience…do you?!"

"No, of course I don't…but…"

"Look, Sarah's going to sit with them!" Sammie says, pointing at her cousin. "There you go…they've got a friend…granted, it's a huge step down from sitting with us, but I guess it's better than nothing…and I think she'll be a good friend to them…just the kinda person they're looking for."

* * *

After being briefly distracted by the disturbance at their former table, Wheeler and Linka return to making casual conversation when Sarah approaches them.

"Hey, I heard Sammie tried to break you up…but I'm glad you were able to work through it…I'd hate to see her get her way…like she always does," Sarah says to Linka.

"Da, thank you. Have you ever met my boyfriend?"

"No…just seen him around."

"Wheeler, this is Sarah, we have a few classes together…She is Sammie's cousin."

"Oh. Uh, nice to meet you," he says as he extends his hand.

"Likewise…and don't hold the fact that I'm related to Sammie against me…we share a last name, and that's about it."

"Lucky for you!" He says.

"Look, I know it's not as prestigious as sitting with Sammie and her cronies, but if you two want to join my friends and I, you're more than welcome to," Sarah says as she points at her table. Her friends have stopped studying long enough to look up from their books and wave.

"Uh thanks, but that's…"

"Very nice of you…we'd love to!" Linka interrupts him.

"Great. I'll go grab two chairs and put them at the table."

"Sounds good, we'll be right there," Linka says as she gathers her book bag.

"Babe…what're you doing?"

"We tried things your way…and look where that got us…no where. Maybe we need a change of scenery…Besides, now we are not sitting alone…you have your 'strength in numbers' back."

"Great…me and the Math-letes! Watch out St. Xavier's!"

"Hush! What is wrong? Are you afraid that you might learn something? Besides, I bet you that we can find out more from them than we could from the so called popular kids."

"Oh, you're on! This'll be the easiest bet I've ever won! What're we playing for?"

"For the next ten missions, when we come home, you will give me a full body massage to work out all the aches in my back, shoulders, arms, legs, and feet."

Wheeler catches Linka around the waist from behind and nuzzles her ear with his nose.

"Mmm, but what will you get if _**you**_ win?"

"That _**is**_ what I get _**when**_ I win," she says as she gently elbows him in the stomach.

"Then that's what I want when _**I**_ win…" Wheeler's voice gets even softer as he speaks in a hushed, sexy tone that he's never gotten the opportunity to use on her until now. "…the chance to rub my hands over every inch of your rock hard, smokin' hot body…your smooth as silk skin, your cute little feet…your strong, muscular, but oh so feminine thighs."

"WHEELER!" She gasps, as she turns in his arms, her face flushed and red.

He winks at her, and then kisses her nose… "Oh yeah, you're gonna wish you gave me a chance a loooooong time ago. Just wait 'til you see what you've been missin' Babe!"

"I am just surprised that you did not say that you wanted _**me**_ to give _**you**_ a massage as part of your reward."

"Aww, damn…oh well. I still like my idea!"

"Then it is win-win for me," she says.

"Me too Ruskie Tootskie," he says as he spins her around and keeps a hold of her hand as they walk towards Sarah's table. He takes a moment to admire the view…they may not be hanging out with Sammie and her crew, but she's still employing their short skirt trick.

When they arrive at Sarah's table, he pulls out Linka's chair and waits for her to be seated while Sarah begins the introductions.

"Donna, Margie, and Heather, this is Linka and her boyfriend Wheeler."

"Aren't you two the ones that had the big party two weeks ago?" Heather asks.

"Uh, yeah," Wheeler says uncomfortably.

"Hmm. I wasn't invited…were you?" She asks the other girls.

"No," they say, barely glancing up from their history books, and seemingly not minding too much about not getting invited.

"Umm, maybe next time then?" Wheeler says.

"Da, most of the people that ended up being there, we had never even talked to before," Linka adds. "It was only our first day when Wheeler decided to have the party. Sammie did all the inviting I assume."

"Well, even if there is a next time, I don't drink."

"Then how do you live?" Wheeler asks.

"I don't need to drink to have a good time," she says.

"Yeah, but hydration is very important to survival…if you don't drink, your body shuts down…you really should drink AT LEAST eight glasses of water a day," he quips.

"I don't drink ALCOHOL," she gruffly clarifies.

"Ooooh, well then, it's a good thing we had soda and water for people that like to drink, but not alcohol."

"Sorry…do not pay attention to him when he gets like this…I don't," she says as she smacks his thigh under the table. "He just likes to argue. He likes to hear himself speak!"

"Don't mind Heather…she doesn't do **anything**. It's against her religion or something," Donna says.

"The body is a temple and should not be poisoned with toxins such as alcohol, nicotine, caffeine, and other drugs."

"Soooo, you are probably pretty uncomfortable with us sitting here right now, given what everyone is saying about us," Linka says. "Maybe we should go…"

"I know Samantha Hendrickson is the queen of lies and rumors," Heather says. "I never believe everything that she says unless I know for myself that it's a fact…so is it true?"

"Da. Unfortunately it is…I cannot lie to you."

"Cuz that would be a sin!" Wheeler adds.

Linka shoots him an angry glare. He responds by placing his hand on her knee and giving it a squeeze. So far, it is innocent, but when he doesn't remove his hand, she remains suspicious.

"So I guess you don't believe in sex either?" He asks, moving his hand slowly upwards.

"WHEELER!" Linka gasps while brushing his hand away.

The other girls finally look up from their school books and crack a smile, waiting for Heather's answer.

"Of course not! Not before marriage."

"Ok then. Well, you may think less of us for doing drugs, _BUT_ we've never had sex…" he lies. "So we're not all that bad now are we?"

"BOZHE MOY WHEELER!!!" Linka yells, and then mutters a string of Russian words that everyone can only assume are not very nice.

Everyone at the table, including the uptight Heather, is laughing.

"What? It's true!"

"That is nobody else's business!"

"Nothing about us is anybody's business…and yet everyone seems to know and has made assumptions about us. People are gonna believe whatever they want…but maybe they should get to know us before assuming the worst…Get it?" He says to no one in particular, but meant it for Heather.

The other girls nod, seeing his point.

"So," Sarah says, attempting to change the subject. "I just want to apologize for how Sammie has been behaving."

"You don't need to do that," Linka says. "I know you are nothing like her."

"Yeah, but I feel that it is sort of my fault," Sarah says.

"How?" Wheeler asks.

"I…knew what she as planning on doing. I found out at the dance. I should have said something then. But I never had the opportunity to speak to you, Linka. You were always with Amanda or Sammie, and I have strict instructions to never speak to Sammie in public unless spoken to."

"Unbelievable…she's such a…"

"Behave Yankee. They are still family."

"No, it's ok, I've said much worse about her...But anyways, I didn't know Wheeler, so I felt weird approaching him…and I didn't know whether or not he cared…like maybe he wanted something to happen…"

"No way…Never. Linka is the only one for me," he says as he puts his arm around her.

"I know that now…given that you'd go to such lengths to get…well, I mean…"

"He went through all that just to get some drugs for me…it is ok, you can say it…everyone else is," Linka says, playing her part perfectly.

"Yeah well…I knew what she was planning and I didn't stop it."

"How did you know?" Linka asks.

Sarah looks at her watch.

"It's kinda a long story…I'll tell you about it in English…I mean…unless you're gonna sit in your usual seat next to Amanda."

"Nyet. Amanda has made it clear that she does not want to be friends with me. My '_reputation'_ is too tarnished to be seen with…are you sure _**you**_ want to be seen talking to me?"

"I don't care about that stuff. You didn't care about Amanda's reputation for being a stupid slut…even though it's not true. But you were able to look past the rumors and find out the truth…and she can't do the same for you? She always has, and always will be Sammie's little minion…no matter how much she says she hates what Sammie has become."

The bell rings and everyone gets up to leave. Wheeler grabs his book bag, and then Linka's before taking her hand and exiting the cafeteria. They stop outside of Wheeler's study hall classroom. While she's leaning against the wall of lockers, he looks around and once he determines that the coast is clear, bends down and gives her a kiss.

"See you next period," he mutters against her lips as he hands her book bag back to her.

"Bye," she says with a smile and a wink before rushing off to catch up with Sarah.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen."

Wheeler turns around to see Sammie standing behind him.

"No thanks to you."

"You only have yourself to blame. I offered you what I thought was a pretty reasonable deal…you could've avoided all of this, gotten you and the little missus a nice stash, and she would've never had to have known how you got it."

"I'm pretty sure you would've made sure that she found out somehow…and besides, I wouldn't change a thing about what happened…Linka and I have never been closer…so I guess I should be thanking you…but I won't," he says as he turns to go into the classroom.

He takes his usual seat and she takes hers, right next to him.

"So I saw you were sitting with Sarah at lunch…that's quite the opposite end of the spectrum of what you're used to, isn't it?"

"If you mean going from hanging out with bitches to hanging out with nice girls, then yeah, totally opposite ends of the spectrum."

"I meant from cool to dork," Sammie states.

"She's nice. Hard to believe you're related."

"I try not to admit to it whenever possible."

"That's funny, she feels the same way! Why are you talking to me anyways…you worked so hard to get the whole school to alienate me and Linka…you really shouldn't be seen talking to me."

"Maybe you should be thankful. It might spread around school that we were seen talking and maybe people will stop treating you like a freakin' leper!"

"Let me rephrase that…stop talking to me…I don't want to be seen talking to you."

"Afraid it'll get back to Linka?"

"No, I'm afraid people will think I've forgiven you."

"Oh come on…do you really care what people are saying about you? It's not even a lie…it's all true…you admitted it."

"I don't care what they're saying about me. I care what they're saying about Linka…I care that I hurt her when she saw me with you. I could've lost her forever…I'm never gonna risk that again."

"Not even if I offer to tell you who to get your drugs from?"

"I told you…I'm not interested in your methods of 'information exchange.' When are you gonna take the hint. There's hundreds of guys here who would love the chance to bang you…I'm not one of them, so go find one and leave me alone," he says.

"I'm pickier than you think…you should feel honored that I expressed such interest."

"Why should I care what you think when I've already got the best girl in the world?"

"She's not here Wheeler, you don't have to suck up so much…she can't hear you singing her praises!" Sammie says sarcastically.

"I don't need her to hear it…she knows how I feel…I need **you** to hear it and back the hell off! And as for finding a dealer, thanks to you, everyone knows…it's only a matter of time before **they **approach** me** about it, if they want a new customer. So really, I have no use for you anymore."

"Your dealer is closer than you think," she says.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She doesn't answer him.

"Sammie?!"

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to talk to you…you made the rules, not me."

"Bitch," Wheeler sighs and whispers under his breath.

Wheeler spent the rest of the class pondering what Sammie said. Was she being serious or just messing with him? And if she was being serious, who could she mean? "The dealer is closer than you think…" Was she referring to herself? He doubts it. He looks around the room…could it be someone in this classroom? No one stands out as being a suspect. He needed to think outside of the box…What if Linka was right? What if it was a "dork." Someone that Sammie has seen him with recently. Definitely not Heather. Margie and Donna maybe…they were a little socially awkward. But he couldn't see Sammie approaching them to get the drugs from…

_Oh my God! Sarah?!!! Nah, it couldn't be…could it?_

* * *

Meanwhile, in English class, Linka takes a seat up front, next to Sarah. Linka quickly looks away when Amanda enters, avoiding making eye contact with her former friend. However, when Amanda walks past Linka's seat, she gives her shoulder a quick, comforting squeeze. Once Amanda has taken her seat, Linka looks back at her and receives half a smile and a regretful look.

Sarah witnesses the exchange and says to Linka,

"Don't get your hopes up…I've gotten that look before. She might feel bad, but it doesn't change anything. She's still under Sammie's control."

"Da…I can tell. I do not get it…she does not agree with anything Sammie says or does…she could change the mentality of this whole school…she could be 'the popular one' but not because people fear her, but because they genuinely like her. She is a very likable person…when she is not following Sammie's orders."

"It's something that I'll never understand," Sarah says. "Now...you wanted to know how I knew what Sammie was planning for Wheeler…?"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 17

"Now, you wanted to know how I knew what Sammie was planning for Wheeler…?" Sarah asks.

"Da, I am curious how you knew," Linka says.

Sarah looks back to make sure Amanda isn't listening. She catches her looking over at them, but then hurriedly turning her attention to examining her nail beds. Sarah holds up one finger indicating that she would like Linka to hold on a second. She pulls out a piece of paper and begins writing. Once she finishes, she hands the note off to Linka.

Linka looks over the note and tries to hide her shock.

"Sammie was planning on getting Wheeler to sleep with her in exchange for drugs. But somehow she was going to make sure that you'd find out about it so that you and Wheeler would break up. She told me about it in the restroom at the dance. We met there so I could give her the drugs. She got them from me…that being said, if you and Wheeler need any, let me know."

This is it. The proof they needed. She had solved the case! But then why wasn't she happier about it? Because a good person with a bright future is going to get in big trouble. And for what? Why would she do this? She had so much going for her. Linka decides to get a better idea of why, so she writes back,

"Ok. We will take some. Just let me know when, where, and how much. I do not know if you knew this, but Wheeler and I went to Mountain Ridge before coming here. He got kicked out for getting caught doing drugs. We made some friends there who were also into pills. Any chance we can make arrangements to get enough for them too? Thanks."

Sarah takes the note, reads it, and writes back.

"My boyfriend, Carlos Ramirez, he goes to Mount and supplies it there. If your friends don't already know him, they can call him: 555-4786. I can probably have some for you by tomorrow. I'll meet you after school. It's a dollar per pill. Make sure you destroy this note."

Linka looks over at Sarah and nods. She cannot wait to see Wheeler to tell him the news.

Wheeler is standing next to his locker, waiting for Linka to meet him before history class. He's anxious to tell her his suspicions to see what she thinks. She's spent more time with Sarah in class, so it'll be easier for her to approach her and pump her for clues. Soon, he sees a familiar blonde weaving quickly through the crowd as she rushes up to him and throws her arms around his neck, giving the appearance that they were only hugging, but really, they were whispering into each others' ears.

"I have something to tell you!" They both say excitedly.

"You first," Linka says, knowing that she can top anything he has to say.

"You might wanna reconsider your bet…maybe change it from the next ten missions to EVERY mission for the rest of our Planeteer days…cuz if you wanted to do that, I wouldn't complain."

"Ok, that is fine with me, I will. EVERY mission from now on."

"Good. I think I know who the dealer is! And if so, you were right."

"Of course I was right. And I **DO** know who it is!"

"What how? Did they approach you?"

"Nyet, even better…they TOLD me! And I have proof," she says as she waves the note in front of him. "But just out of curiosity, who do you think it is?"

"Sarah."

"How did you know?!"

"I'M RIGHT?!!!"

"Da, here," she says as she hands him the note.

"It was something Sammie said in study hall, about the dealer being closer than I thought. Then I thought about all the people that I've been close to recently and then which of those people would Sammie actually have a connection to. And I came up with Sarah."

"Good job Yankee!"

"You know what this means right?"

"What?"

"That I won the bet!"

"You did not! I did! You did not think that it could possibly be one of the smart kids."

"No, not that bet…although technically, I still consider your win a win for me as well! I mean my bet with Gi! So not only do I get to give you the most mind blowing massage you'll ever get, Gi will have to buy us a romantic dinner…I know you said 'after every mission,' but maybe we can make an exception and you'll get that massage after dinner…your muscles won't be sore and achy from a rough mission, but…"

"You do not need to convince me…I will accept a massage under any circumstance. Buuuuuuuuut, I hate to burst your bubble…but I think the bet that you have with Gi will have to be considered a tie. As you will see in that note, we also now know who is supplying the drugs at Mountain Ridge."

"So there's not one supplier working out of one school, there's a supplier at both schools who are somehow connected."

"It is her boyfriend."

"Of course. Well, looks like Gi and I were both right…but at least we can say that my suspect is most likely the brains behind the operation!"

"Did you learn nothing from our little bet?! Carlos is probably just as intelligent as Sarah…what I want to know is, why? I do not know Carlos…maybe he is a bad influence, but I do not understand why Sarah would do this. She has so much going for her. When we get home, we will have to see if the others know anything about him."

"Good. We're getting closer to ending this whole mission."

"A few days ago, you did not want the mission to end," Linka points out.

"That was before…when we were just pretending. When I thought _**this**_," he says as he grasps her hips and pulls her tightly against him, "would be over when the mission was over. But now that it's not, I can't wait to get home and continue _**this**_," he emphasizes his point by pinning her against the lockers and kissing her hard.

The sound of someone clearing their throat is heard from behind him, and even though Wheeler knows that Father Gilmore probably has smoke coming out of his ears from being so angry, he refuses to quit. He figures that soon they'll have enough proof to get Skumm busted for manufacturing drugs and they'll be done with this school. Linka is the one that pushes him away.

"I know, I know. Gimme detention…it was sooooooooooo worth it," Wheeler says, never breaking eye contact with Linka.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something else…I'm excusing you from class today. I pay attention, I hear what the students have been saying. I think you need help…I want you both to go down to the guidance counselor's office and get help. Discuss treatment plans. They can help to place you in a program that is right for you and your addiction."

"Thanks Father, but I'm perfectly happy being addicted to her."

"That's not what I mean and you know it. You can both beat this drug habit of yours. I would hate to see your lives wasted at such a young age. I can see that you two care very much for each other…so if you don't do it for yourselves, do it for each other. Live a long life of happiness together. Don't have your lives cut short or ruined by drugs. What would you do if you lost her? If she accidently took too much, or had a bad reaction?"

"I'd be lost without her," Wheeler answers honestly.

"And you? What if something happens to him Linka?"

"I could not live without him," she says as she looks into Wheeler's eyes caresses his cheek.

"Then go. Get help. Get clean. You have your whole lives ahead of you," Father Gilmore says.

"Ok. Thank you sir," Wheeler says, taking Linka's hand and walking towards the office.

"So how are we going to get out of this one? We will have to tell the counselors we are working undercover," Linka says.

"The principal knows…we'll have to go to him first…maybe he can talk to the counselor and tell them our situation…hopefully they'll keep our secret and just play along and tell Father Gilmore that we are getting professional help."

"That is risky. What if they do not go along with it…what if they let it slip to someone and our cover is blown?"

"I wouldn't worry about it…we've got the names of the dealers…we just gotta get them to implicate Skumm."

"How do we do that?" She asks.

"I don't know…ask to go with them to pick it up, or follow them when they go to pick up an order, then get pictures."

"Ok, but _**I**_ will take them."

"WHAT?!!! I'm practically a professional!"

"Wheeler, you have **the worst** luck when it comes to cameras. Remember when we were trying to get that picture of the spotted owl? You either were out of film, broke the camera, or missed the shot. And then there is your video camera…you had BIG FOOT on film and dropped your camera down a crack in the ice…and almost fell down that same crack yourself! Thank goodness for Captain Planet!"

"Yeah yeah…"

Wheeler and Linka meet with the principal and discuss their situation and it is decided that they should just go see the counselor and play along. The principal informed them that the counselor that they were scheduled to see has a son that is in Wheeler and Linka's class, so telling the counselor the truth could compromise their mission if he mentioned it to his son.

Wheeler and Linka's meeting with the counselor went smoothly…well, as smoothly as can be expected for two students who are being counseled for drug abuse. They played along and said that they wanted to get help and were open to suggestions. They just wanted the meeting to end as quickly as possible so that they could get home and share what they've learned with the other Planeteers.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry it's been so long between updates. Been busy and distracted with other things. I haven't forgotten about you or my works in progress though! Just some very bad writer's block when it came to this and my other fic. The good news is, another fic has been getting all of my attention and I think you'll like it, but it's gonna be a while before that one is ready to post.

* * *

When they get home and inform the others of what they have found they find that none of them had ever talked to Carlos Ramirez, but they each had at least one class with him and were surprised to learn that he was one of the dealers because he was an exceptional student.

"He is very smart. He raises his hand to answer almost every question," Ma-Ti says.

"Yes, and that usually leads to others in the class making jokes about him to each other," Kwame adds.

"Yeah, I wouldn't say he's among the 'popular' students," Gi concludes.

"Da, it is the same with Sarah."

"So it's just a case of two nerds wanting to be known for something other than…well, being nerds."

"Wheeler!" Linka scolds.

"Whaaaaat? It's true!"

"So they want to fit in. What is wrong with that?"

"Well…nothing I guess. It's just, you're either cool, or you're not. Learn to accept it."

"This is coming from the guy who was so upset to be sitting alone at lunch because he lost his status amongst the 'in crowd.' Would that answer work for you Yankee? Just learn to accept it? Nyet, you wanted to be accepted just as much as Sarah and Carlos…and this is not even real for us! This is pretend. To them, this is how their lives are EVERY DAY!"

"Ok, ok, I get your point. But ten years from now at the high school reunion, Sarah and Carlos will be living the good life, loads of money from a good job, and people like Sammie will be on her third failed marriage, collecting child support from her ex husbands and getting government assistance because she can't get a job since she has no skills!"

"And that will be great for them…ten years from now…but they are more concerned about _NOW_. What their lives are like now and how their classmates are treating them…what they think of them," Linka persists.

"Ok. I get it."

"We need to be focusing on making Sarah and Carlos see that this isn't the right way to make friends," Gi says.

"Is there a way we can do this without getting them in trouble…can we just get Skumm and leave Sarah and Carlos out of it?" Linka asks.

"You want them to get away with selling drugs?" Kwame asks.

"Well, da…I guess that is what I mean. This could ruin their lives. Da, they need to be taught a lesson…but must it be at the expense of their futures?"

"That's what drugs do Babe, they ruin lives!"

"I KNOW THAT! I KNOW THAT BETTER THAN ANY OF YOU!" She yells and storms out of the room.

Wheeler sighs and looks at the others, who are unsure what to do. Should they follow her or let her be alone?

"I knew this would get to her eventually. It was only a matter of time before she started being reminded of Boris," he says. "I'll go talk to her. You think you guys can come up with a way to catch Skumm in the act?"

"I think we need to arrange for a meeting between Skumm and his dealers. Notify the police, and have them there to catch them," Kwame says.

"And there's no way we can keep Sarah and Carlos out of it?" Wheeler asks, for Linka's sake.

"I do not see how that is possible…or responsible. A crime has been committed. They need to face the consequences," Kwame says.

"I understand," Wheeler says, wishing there was another way. He really did think Sarah was a nice girl and didn't want to see her get in trouble. He blamed Sammie and Amanda for this. They locked Sarah out of their little clique, and this is what she had to resort to in order to feel wanted. He wished they were the ones getting in trouble instead of Sarah.

* * *

To Be Continued...short, I know...but there's more to come soon. What I had done originally was too long.


	19. Chapter 19

Wheeler goes outside to find Linka sitting by the edge of the pool, dangling her feet in the water. He sits next to her, removing his shoes and socks to join her in the water.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"Da. I am sorry for the outburst…"

"You don't have to apologize. I'm impressed that you went this long without letting the mission get to you," he says as he puts his arm around her.

She leans into his side.

"I did not want it to…and it hasn't…until now."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Nyet…da…I don't know."

"You can tell me anything."

"I know. I just…I do not want to cry…and I know this will make me."

"What's wrong with crying?" He asks softly.

When she doesn't answer him, he lifts her chin upwards so that she's looking at him.

"It's ok to cry over someone you love Babe…especially when you miss them."

Her bottom lip quivers as her eyes fill up with unshed tears. He stops her lip from quivering by covering it with his. She lets her tears fall and once Wheeler feels them trickling down her cheeks and can taste them as they land on their lips, he says,

"Let 'em go Babe. Just let it all out."

As if she had been awaiting his permission this whole time, she begins to sob. She breaks their kiss and buries her face in his neck.

"Why Wheeler? Why is Skumm doing this again? Did he not cause enough damage the first time? He should be in prison for what he did. All those people that died taking Bliss…he is a murderer, and now he is trying to do the same thing again."

"And we're gonna stop him. He's not gonna hurt anyone else. Not the kids at school, not Sarah and her boyfriend…and especially not you. I won't let him," Wheeler promises as he kisses the side of her head.

"You should not feel like you have to protect me. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can Babe…I just don't think you should have to do it alone…and I don't feel like I _have_ to protect you. I want to protect you. That's why I'm gonna be there for you though all of this."

She takes a deep breath to compose herself and settle her sobs.

"I love you Yankee," she murmurs against his skin as she tightens her grip on him.

"And I love you," he replies, returning her embrace.

They stay like that for a while, not speaking, just holding each other close. Linka is the first one to break the silence.

"Wheeler?"

"Yeah?"

"I am going to warn Sarah. I am going to tell her who we really are and why we are here."

"Linka…"

"Do not try to stop me. I cannot be responsible for ruining her life. She has so much potential."

"Babe…"

"You cannot change my mind Wheeler. I am going to give her the chance to stop doing what she's doing, to warn her boyfriend. Skumm is the real criminal here, not them."

"I know. Will you just listen to me?"

"Nyet, not if you are trying to talk me out of it."

"I'm not! I'm thinking we can make a deal…and it'll solve our problems of 'how do we catch Skumm.' We let Sarah and her boyfriend know what's up. Give them a chance to cooperate and be given immunity if they can lead us to Skumm."

"That is a wonderful idea! But what about the others? Did you talk this over with them?"

"No. They won't go for it. Which is why we're not gonna tell them!"

"Wheeler!"

"I know, I know…I'm a rebel," he jokes.

"I cannot let you be involved in this. Kwame will never let you hear the end of it. This was my idea. I will do it alone."

"Uh-uh, no way. I'm not letting you do this alone. Besides, I don't need Kwame's permission. We solved this whole case by ourselves…that gives us the right to do this _**our**_ way."

"And you are willing to do this for me?" She asks.

"I'd do anything for you," he says as he leans down and kisses her firmly.

"Hey Linka! Phone call!" Gi calls out to her. "Oh. Sorry. Want me to take a message?"

She sighs in frustration against his lips, causing him to smile.

"Nyet, I will take it," she calls back to Gi. Then she turns to Wheeler and says, "Who could be calling me? I do not have any friends here anymore."

"Maybe it's Sarah."

"Nyet, I never gave her my number."

"Don't know. But how 'bout after you take that call, we get cleaned up and I'll take you out to dinner. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!" She stands up and bends down to kiss his forehead. "Spasiba."

"My pleasure."

* * *

Linka takes the phone from Gi and heads to her room for some privacy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Linka."

"Amanda?"

"Yeah."

"This is…unexpected," Linka says.

"I know. Look, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted today at school. We shouldn't have ignored you like that."

"It is fine. I do not need anyone but Wheeler. As long as I have him, I do not care if everyone else in the school hates me."

Linka is not feeling very forgiving.

"I don't hate you…I was just…disappointed. Because I like you so much. I didn't want to believe that you could be involved in the drug ring."

"Drug ring? How do you know…"

"Look, I haven't been completely honest with you either. I couldn't. My dad works for the county sheriff's department. I've been keeping my eyes and ears open for possible leads that would help him."

"Oh," Linka's concerned about where this is going.

"He's got a warrant. He wants to bring you and Wheeler in for questioning. Tomorrow after school, they'll be waiting for you in the parking lot. I tried to get him to do it somewhere else, somewhere less public…but he wouldn't budge…said it wasn't up to him. It was his boss. They're real tough on crime around here, 'guilty until proven innocent' so I wanted to warn you…just turn yourselves in and avoid the public humiliation of being arrested at school."

"But we are not part of any drug ring!" Linka protests.

"Then how did you know about it?"

"I…"

"Never mind. It's not worth it to lie to me. I just…well, for a while there, we were pretty good friends and I guess I still felt a little sense of loyalty. I don't want to see you in trouble. I want to see you get help…maybe if you cooperate, give up whoever is supplying you with the drugs to sell…maybe they'll be more lenient…but I gotta be honest Linka…you'll probably get deported and Wheeler could end up in prison…tonight could be your last night together, so you better make it a good one."

"Nyet, this is insane! I am not involved in any 'drug ring.' They cannot deport me, and they cannot arrest Wheeler! This is all a misunderstanding."

"Well right now, they just want you for questioning, but there's a lot of circumstantial evidence that points at you two as being involved…your history of drug use and how you just suddenly showed up here shortly after the whole drug problem started."

"This is all wrong. If I could just explain…"

"Don't tell me. I can't do anything for you. My dad would ground me for life if he knew I called you to warn you. Turn yourselves in…go on the run…I don't know. I just…thought you should know."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Sure. Good luck. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Linka shuts off the phone and stares blankly ahead.

"Chyort voz'mi!"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	20. Chapter 20

I haven't forgotten about this...well, that's not true. I had this chapter written a long time ago, but forgot to post it. To be honest, I just don't even feel like writing it anymore because people are adding it to their favorites or story alerts, but not reviewing....so does that mean they like it, or think it's a trainwreck and just want to see if I can fix it? It's happening on a lot of stories. It's easier to write when you know people like what you're doing. Otherwise, what's the point. If I was just writing these fics for myself, I wouldn't bother posting them, I'd just keep them on my computer. So here's the latest chapter, if anyone even cares anymore.

* * *

Later on, after Wheeler has gotten ready to go out to dinner, he knocks on Linka's door to see if she's ready.

"Come in."

"Hey Babe, are you…you haven't even started getting ready yet!" He says as he observes her laying on her bed, her back to him. "Ooooh, I like your way of thinking…"

He leaps onto the bed and slides behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips to the back of her neck.

"…we can just stay in tonight," he suggests as he trails kisses along her neck.

When she doesn't respond to anything he's saying or doing, he finally catches on that something's wrong.

"Hey, what's up? Who called? What happened? Did something happen back home? Is everything ok?"

She rolls over to face him and it's obvious that she's been crying.

"Nyet, everything is fine back home. It was Amanda."

"What'd she want? What'd she say to you? I'd never hit a girl, but I'll hit her boyfriend to teach her a lesson…besides, I owe him one," he says as he points to the bruise on his cheek.

Linka chuckles and shakes her head.

"Nyet Wheeler, she did not say anything to upset me…it is what she had to tell me that upset me."

Linka goes on to tell Wheeler the story about how Amanda's dad works for the county sheriff's office and was also working the drug case.

"He is going to take us in for questioning tomorrow," Linka reveals.

"What?!"

"Da, it seems as though we are the prime suspects.

"Us?! Why?"

"I guess our arrival in town is suspicious in how close it is to the start of the drug problem," Linka says.

"Well, all we have to do is go to the cops, tell them we're workin' undercover to solve the case. Then once we work out the deal to keep Sarah and Carlos out of trouble, everything will be ok," Wheeler says as he props himself up on his elbow and looks over her shoulder to see her face.

"And you think they will believe us?"

"Well have the principal to back up our story."

"The situation has changed now. Before, when it was just us, we would have been able to save Sarah and Carlos…but now that the police are involved, I do not think that will be possible," she says.

"We'll figure something out."

They sat there for a while in silence, trying to think of a solution. Linka was the first one to speak up.

"Wheeler…how much do you love me?" She asks sadly.

"More than anything," he says as he tightens his hold on her.

"Then we need to break up."

"Huh?!"

"I have a plan that will clear Sarah and Carlos. Everyone thinks that _**I**_ am the drug addict, that you were only trying to get drugs for me. So let me take the fall for everyone. I can save Sarah, Carlos, and you."

"I'm not worried about me. Once we explain, we can work with the Sherriff's department…"

"Nyet. That will not save Sarah. I have to keep her out of this."

"So when you say we have to break up, you mean 'Wheeler and Linka, school students,' right? We're still good, aren't we?"

Linka pulls out of his embrace and sits on the edge of her bed.

"You should go."

"Linka?!" Wheeler asks as he sits up and moves to sit next to her.

"Please Yankee, do not make this any more difficult than it is."

"Why are you doing this? Less than an hour ago, you were telling me you love me. We were making plans to go out tonight. What changed?"

"I cannot let you get in trouble for my sake…it was one thing when we would be in trouble with Kwame, but now we are talking about the police! This was my idea. Let me do this my way."

"Fine. Do it your way, but let me help!" He says as he gets off the bed and kneels before her and takes her hands. "Don't push me away. I love you damn it! I'll do anything for you."

"Then listen to me. Respect my wishes. We can't let our feelings interfere with the outcome of this mission. We cannot put our feelings ahead of the mission."

"I'm not putting our feelings ahead of the mission. I'm putting _**us**_ ahead of it. You and me. That's all that matters," he says dejectedly as he stands up to leave.

Linka waits until after Wheeler leaves before she breaks down and cries.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

Hey, why don't I update this one while I'm at it?!

* * *

Once Linka composes herself, she takes out the note that she and Sarah had been passing. She calls the number that Sarah gave her.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Carlos?"

"Si."

"Hi, my name is Linka…I am a friend of Sarah's. She gave me this number to get in touch with you about purchasing some--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you want. Geez, don't you know anything about these sorts of things…you never say it out loud! You never know who could overhear!" Carlos admonishes.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. I have never done this over the phone before…but that is not why I am calling. I wanted to get in touch with you to arrange a meeting with you and Sarah. I have some…information for you."

"Regarding?"

"Something you do not want to talk about over the phone."

"Oh. Ok. When?"

"How soon can you make it?" Linka asks. "This is very important…your future depends on it…"

_As does mine_, she adds silently.

"I will pick up Sarah and meet you in a half hour…where?"

"The food court at the mall? There will be a lot of people around and that is where kids hang out when they go to the mall, so it will not look out of the ordinary."

"Ok, see you then."

Linka hangs up the phone and gets ready to go…the only problem is, getting the keys to the car from Wheeler.

She looks all over the house for him, only to find that he's been in his room. She knocks.

"Go away. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Wheeler, I need the car keys."

Silence.

Then he opens the door.

"Sorry. I thought you were Kwame."

His cheeks are red and yet his face is flushed.

_Has he been crying? Nyet. Wheeler would never_...

"I need the car keys," Linka repeats, not wanting to get into another argument with Wheeler. She knows that if she sees him this upset, there's no way she would be able to hold her ground and do what she needs to do.

"For what?"

"I need to go to the mall."

"You _need_ to go? What could be so important? Out of lip gloss?"

"You make me sound like a superficial girl like Samantha."

"That's not what I meant. Just…it's kinda a random trip."

"I just need to get out for a while and pick up some things."

"I'll drive you."

"Nyet! I want to be alone."

"You can't drive this car."

"I can drive! I have a license, just because you always drive does not mean I cannot!"

"No, I mean you _CAN'T_ drive this car. You can't handle a Corvette. It's too much car for you. You're used to the eco-friendly cars with no guts. This one has a very soft pedal and…"

"Shut up and give me the keys! I am going to be late!"

"Got a date?" He asks humorlessly. "Who is it? Frankie? Justin?"

"Grow up Wheeler. Give me the keys!"

"Fine. Here," he says as he tosses her the keys. "Be careful with it. We don't need you wreckin' Mr. Kane's car just so you could go shopping!"

She ignores him. She knows he's hurt and he lashes out when he's hurt.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, she's at the mall, where she finds Sarah and Carlos waiting for her.

"Hi Linka, this is Carlos."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Linka says.

"You too," he replies.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Sarah asks.

"Sure," Carlos says.

"I am not hungry, but you can. I'll meet you at the table," Linka says.

"Ok."

Linka sits down at the table and waits for Sarah and Carlos.

"Aww, how cute. Hangin' with the nerd and the illegal!"

Linka looks up and sees Sammie standing before her with Amanda and Dominic hanging back behind her.

"At least you found someone to socialize with. Speaking of, where's your boy toy? Aren't you afraid if you let him out of your sight, he'll go off and make out with some other girl?"

"Go away Samantha. I am not in the mood for your childishness…so why don't you and your babysitters keep walking!"

Sammie can't think of a good comeback, so she just flips her hair and walks away. Amanda and Dominic don't move. When Sammie notices, she calls out to them,

"Let's go bitches!"

"You better listen to your master," Linka says dryly as she looks up and glares at them.

Dominic leaves, while Amanda lags behind long enough for him to get out of earshot.

"Meet me in the ladies room in 10 minutes!" She whispers.

"I do not have time for this. I am very busy and am here with Sarah and Carlos for a reason."

"Make time! It's important," Amanda says as she walks away.

"What did they want?" Sarah asks.

"Nothing. Just causing trouble."

"You want some fries? There's plenty here," Carlos offers.

"Nyet. Thank you though. I do not have an appetite."

"Everything ok?" Sarah asks with concern in her voice.

"Nyet."

"What's wrong?!"

Linka thought about that question. There's so many things she wants to say. Should she tell Sarah about how she and Wheeler broke up? She does not want her personal life to interfere with the job she came here to do…but right now, her personal life is in shambles because of the job…maybe she needs to tell someone about it. If she's going to be honest with Sarah about the mission and who she really is, she may as well be honest about everything.

"Wheeler and I broke up."

"Oh no! Linka, I'm so sorry!" Sarah exclaims, then she turns to Carlos and explains, "that's her boyfriend."

"Yeah, I figured."

"What happened?"

"I needed to end things. To protect him."

"Protect him? From what?"

"From what I am about to tell you," Linka says sadly.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Hey all! Thanks for being patient and continuing to read! Hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving (those of you that celebrate it!) I'm still cleaning out the fridge of leftovers! Anyone want some dark meat? No one in my family eats it! I've got half a bird left!) It'll make a good turkey noodle soup!

* * *

"Wheeler and I broke up."

"Oh no! Linka, I'm so sorry!" Sarah exclaims, then she turns to Carlos and explains, "that's her boyfriend."

"Yeah, I figured."

"What happened?"

"I needed to end things. To protect him."

"Protect him? From what?"

"From what I am about to tell you," Linka says sadly.

"I don't understand…what could you possibly have to say that would cause you to break up with Wheeler?" Sarah asks.

"What I am about to tell you could possibly get me into trouble…Wheeler would have stuck with me, but there was no point in both of us taking the fall."

"Are you in trouble with the law?"

"Nyet…you are."

"What?!"

Sarah is scared, Carlos looks shocked.

"Wheeler and I are not high school students. I am 22, he is 23. We are members of a group called The Planeteers…"

Linka pauses to allow them time to process the information.

"Okaaaaaaay, I've heard of them. You're environmentalists, right?"

"Da, mostly. But we also stop criminals…we call them 'eco villains' who damage the environment through destructive behavior…such as selling drugs."

"Oh."

"I know who your boss is. We were sent here to stop him and find out who he is working with and bring down his drug ring. We thought we would be bringing down criminals, trying to straighten out bad kids who are on the wrong path, putting bad people away…I never thought we would find out that good people with bright futures had gotten mixed up in Skumm's mess."

"So how much trouble are we in?" Carlos asks.

"None, if I can help it," Linka says.

"What can you do?"

"You arrange for me to meet your dealer. I will bring him down by myself."

"But how does that help us?" Carlos asks. "You came to town to bust the people selling Skumm's drugs in our schools…the authorities are still going to want answers to that."

"Da, I know. I will tell them that I was working alone, without my fellow Planeteers' knowledge…which will be believable because they all know that I have my own personal vendetta against Verminous Skumm. I will say that you two were working undercover FOR ME."

"But that's lying," Sarah says.

"You are selling drugs Sarah! Is lying really that much of a moral dilemma for you?!" Linka asks.

"Let her do her thing chica. Especially if it saves us!" Carlos says.

"Don't be so selfish Carlos! We should be responsible for our own actions. We can't expect Linka to get in trouble for something **_we_** did!"

"But she offered…!"

"He is right Sarah…this will work if you go along with it."

"So what's the plan?" Sarah finally gives in.

"Arrange a meeting with Skumm. I will show up instead of you…and I will take care of things from there."

"'Take care of things'?" Carlos asks. "I need to know more details. If we're expected to go along with your plan, you need to tell us what to expect."

"Fair enough. Once I reveal Skumm as the dealer, I will say that I have been working alone, independent of the Planeteers to uncover his plot to push drugs, and to do that, I…recruited you two to help me…I just do not know how to explain how we met…but I will think of something."

"How about we say that I was a fan of the Planeteers…I contacted you saying how much I admired what you guys do and asked if there was anything that I, as an average person could do to be helpful…that's what led you to me, and I got Carlos involved," Sarah suggests.

"Da…and it worked out perfectly because the two of you were in different schools! Great idea Sarah! See, you **_are_** good at lying!"

"Thanks."

"When do you want to meet up with Skumm?" Carlos asks.

"As soon as possible. Amanda's father is going to arrest me and Wheeler tomorrow."

"WHAT?!"

"Da, after school…which is why I need to take care of this today."

"We'll get in touch with him now and tell him that we have some orders that need filled," Carlos says.

"Great! And make sure you let him know that you need them TODAY! Tell him the users are hooked and willing pay a LOT of money. That will make him show up for sure!"

Linka stops when Amanda "accidently" bumps into her on her way to the restroom. Linka watches as Amanda disappears through the restroom door, and then waits a while before excusing herself from Sarah and Carlos while they make the call to Skumm.

When Linka enters the bathroom, she sees Amanda standing in front of the mirror, reapplying her lipstick.

"You beckoned?" Linka asks.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Amanda sighs in frustration. "I thought I was doing you a favor by giving you a heads up…and yet, you're still here."

"I do not run from my problems, I face them. I confront them."

"You're gonna get arrested and charged with DRUG TRAFFICKING!!! That's a big deal Linka. You and Wheeler coming into town with your fancy, big city, manufactured drugs?! And this is the worst possible county to do it in! Our sheriff is one of the toughest in the US. You and Wheeler are going to end up working on a chain gang, picking up trash on the freeway in 115 degree weather! He makes the male inmates wear pink! How do you think Wheeler is going to like that?!"

"Wheeler is not involved!"

"What? Really? Well does he know?"

"Nyet. He has no idea what I am doing."

"But when he was trying to get drugs from Sammie...for you..."

"He was trying to protect me...to take the attention from me and put it on him...but he is not involved."

"Soooo, did you plan on coming to America as an exchange student just so you can push drugs."

"Nyet…I…got involved with drugs after I came to America…a trip to DC is where I met my…dealer," Linka struggled to tell her story; it was painful since it was loosely based on truth.

"I really did like you Linka...I thought you were a good person...even as a drug dealer, I still think you're a better person than Sammie. I just really want you to get your life back together...I don't want to see you get in trouble. I honestly think you can turn your life around...but that's not gonna happen if you're thrown in prison with real criminals...they'll break you. They'll harden you. It'll change you, and when you finally do get out of there, you'll never be the same. But you could've avoided all that if you would've just listened to me and gotten the hell outta here! Are you even going to try to save yourself?" Amanda asks.

"Da, I am. I am going to do something that I should have done a long time ago," Linka says as she leaves Amanda alone in the restroom.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	23. Chapter 23

When Amanda exits the restroom, she sees Linka getting ready to leave. She rushes over to Dominic and grabs her things,

"Come on, we gotta go."

"Huh?"

"What's your problem?" Sammie asks. "Start your period? I have a tampon if you need it."

"Ew...And no, that's not why I have to leave. I…my mom called."

"Everything ok?" Dominic asks.

"Yeah, yeah…fine. I forgot we had plans to go out to dinner for her birthday. Take me home? Come to dinner with us? Mom would love to have you there."

"Yes, of course…let's go."

"Don't say bye or anything! God! Rudeness!" Sammie calls out to them as Amanda pulls Dominic along behind her.

Once they are out of earshot, Dominic asks,

"Ok, what's really going on? Your Mum's birthday was three months ago!"

"It's Linka…I think she's gonna do something stupid. We need to follow her. Can you call Wheeler and let him know."

"I'm sure he already knows Baby. He's probably on his way to meet her so they can do something stupid together."

"NO! I was talking to her in the bathroom…she told me he has no clue what she's doing…what he said in the woods that night…he was just trying to take the fall for her…to keep the attention on him and not her. He doesn't do drugs, he doesn't sell them…he doesn't even know where to get them…it's all her!"

"Wow…I would've never guessed that about her…he just seemed like the more likely suspect…I guess I was stereotyping him based on his background! He just seemed like the tough street kid from New York."

"Yeah, well he may act like it, but there's one thing he's not acting about…how he feels about her…he's the only one that can get through to her. Call him now, please!"

"I'm on it."

Amanda and Dominic arrive at her car just in time to see Linka's Corvette pulling out of the parking lot.

"Wheeler? It's Dom."

"Hey…what's up?" Wheeler asks suspiciously.

"Listen, I don't know exactly what's going on, but Amanda seems to think that Linka's in trouble."

"What? Where is she? Is she ok?"

"I don't know where she's going, but we're following her. I guess I'll call you back when we know where she ends up."

"I have no way of getting there…she has the car," Wheeler says. "What's going on? Did she say something to Amanda? Why does she think that Linka's in trouble."

"I don't know mate, they both were in the restroom and you know what happens with girls in restrooms…it's like a damn confessional! Amanda went in, then Linka went in, a few minutes later, Linka came out and Amanda came out all scattered and telling me we had to leave…next thing I now, we're tailing Linka out of the parking lot…like some covert MI-5 shit!"

"Huh?"

"Umm, like my version of your FBI."

"Oh. I wish I could have your sense of humor about this, but I can't! I gotta know more…anything else?! Is Amanda there? Let me talk to her."

"I'll put it on speaker…she's driving and concentrating…you don't want her to lose Linka right?"

"No no…keep following her."

Dominic puts the phone on speaker.

"Wheeler can you hear me?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah…what happened?"

"I met Linka in the bathroom and asked her what she was still doing here. I thought for sure you two would book once I tipped her off that you both were going to be arrested…but obviously she didn't do anything about it."

"Yeah, she did actually…she broke up with me!"

"What?! That's crazy! What is going on in that girl's head?!"

"I don't know. She said she had to do it to protect me."

"Ok, that makes a little more sense now," Amanda says, thinking out loud.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She told me that you weren't involved in drugs at all…it was all her and you were just trying to protect her. I told her that the reason I told her about the impending arrest was that so she could get away. I didn't want to see either of you arrested because I know deep down, she's a good person…you both are. She just needs a chance to start over and she won't get that chance while rotting in a jail cell."

"Well, you were right about one thing…she _IS_ a good person…and it's not that deep down…it's very close to the surface…she's not what you think…neither of us are," Wheeler says.

"Well that's cryptic! Look, I've been honest with you both. I've risked not only getting in _SERIOUS_ trouble with my dad, but even worse, I could end up facing an obstruction of justice or impeding an investigation charge against me. The sheriff's not gonna give a shit that my dad works for him, I'll end up sharing a cell with Linka."

"Ok, fine…you're right. This has gone on long enough. It's just you and Dom in the car right?"

"Yeah," they both say at the same time.

"Ok…here goes…Linka and I aren't high school students. We're working undercover," he pauses to give that some time to sink in.

Amanda's jaw drops and her eyes widen as she looks over at Dominic who's sporting a similar expression. When they don't say anything, Wheeler continues.

"We're goin' after this guy who's selling drugs to students at St. Xavier's and Mountain Ridge. We know who it is, but we have no proof. We needed to find who was dealing within the schools so that they could lead us to the guy making the drugs."

"So you guys are like, cops?" Amanda asks.

"Not exactly…we don't have any sort of legal authority. We're with a group called the Planeteers. The other three 'exchange' students that you meant at our party are also Planeteers."

"Planeteers? That sounds more like an environmentalist group than it does a crime fighting group," Dominic says.

"It is…mostly…but there are a group of criminals out there who we target. They do things that are bad for the environment and illegal…poaching, illegal dumping of toxic waste and trash, experimenting on animals, clear cutting forest that are homes to endangered animals and plants…"

"Ok, but drug dealers? That doesn't exactly fall into the category of harmful to the environment does it? Unless the drugs he's cookin' up are putting a hole in the ozone," Dominic says.

"This is no time for joking!" Amanda says. "So this whole time, you've been lying to us? Using us?"

"Well…yeah…I guess it looks that way…but we were just doing our jobs. The truth would've come out eventually…we definitely didn't intend to tell you like this! And to answer Dom's question about the drug dealer, it's most definitely an environmental issue. When a neighborhood is over run by drugs, it goes downhill…crimes go up, deaths go up…pretty soon, people are afraid to go outside because they don't want to get robbed because some addict desperately needs money to buy drugs…this guy wasn't just selling pot…he was making designer, highly addictive drugs…he's done it before…he was responsible for the death of Linka's cousin. He got Boris hooked, and Boris tricked Linka into taking the drugs and got her addicted as well."

"Wait, so she really is an addict?" Dominic asks.

"Recovered addict…yeah," Wheeler clarifies.

"Did this all happen in DC?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because I asked her if she came to America with the intention of dealing drugs…she said no, that she first got involved with her dealer on a trip to DC."

"That's pretty close to the way it went down. So what did she say that led you to believe she was in trouble?"

"She was just talking like she was going to take matters into her own hands…completely ignored my warnings for her to get out. She said she didn't run from her problems, she faced them. And that she was going to do something she should have done a long time ago," Amanda explains.

"So the reason she went to the mall was to meet up with you?" Wheeler asks.

"No, me and Dom where there with Sammie. We saw Linka at the food court with Sarah and her boyfriend."

"What?!"

"What's wrong? I thought you guys were friends with her."

"We are…but…"

"But what?" Dominic prompts.

"I shouldn't say anything until I have all the facts."

"The facts?! Wheeler, _THE_ _FACTS_ are that we're following your girlfriend to…it looks like Phoenix…like it or not, we're involved and are now just as much a part of your little investigation as you are! Is she even really your girlfriend? Or was that all just an act too?"

"No...well, yes...at first it was...there has always been something between us, but nothing ever came of it...until now. This mission, pretending to be together is what finally brought us together...but we're not anymore...she broke up with me today. I don't know why...well, I didn't know why...now I have a pretty good idea...she knew I'd never let her do this alone...so she had to push me away," Wheeler says.

"She still cares about you...she wouldn't be trying to protect you and taking this all on by herself if she didn't. But back to my other question. What else is going on here? What does Sarah have to do with any of this?" Amanda demands to know.

"Ok, ok…the guy making the drugs is using students to sell his drugs in the schools. He's got a pretty lucrative business working out of St. X's and the Ridge…the ones responsible for distributing the drugs to the students are Sarah and Carlos."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Amanda exclaims.

"'fraid so.

"No, Sarah used to be my best friend. She's a goody goody…perfect student. She's the kinda student that would study for an open book test. She just…she's INCAPABLE of doing anything wrong!"

"Well…maybe she was sick of people thinking that way about her? Maybe she wanted to prove them wrong?"

"She'd NEVER risk her future like that though…it was probably that loser boyfriend of hers! His dad is her family's gardener!"

"Whoa, I thought you said it was just you and Dom in the car?" Wheeler says.

"It is," Amanda confirms.

"Really? Cuz it sure sounded like Sammie was there."

"He has a point Love…that was pretty harsh," Dominic says.

"Whatever…I know Sarah. She'd never do this. Hell, she'd never EVER do anything that anyone else told her to do…it's why Sammie stopped 'associating' with her. She's never had a boyfriend before, he probably conned her into it and threatened to break up with her if she didn't go along with it!" Amanda reasons.

"I don't know the details of whose idea it was…all I know is that after lunch today, Linka and Sarah went to class together and after class, Linka showed me a note where Sarah said she knew how to get the drugs that Linka and I were looking for and gave us her boyfriend's number."

"SEE! I told you it was all his idea! And I saw them passing that note. I wondered what that was all about…Linka was always so attentive in class, even if she tried to pretend that she wasn't."

Wheeler smiled as he remembered coaching Linka on how to be a "cool" student and not a dorky, studious student...I guess she wasn't doing a very good job since Amanda noticed, but Wheeler was also beginning to realize that Amanda was actually smarter than what she was letting on.

Wheeler knew it was imperative that he get to Linka. If she had met Sarah and Carlos at the mall in order to arrange a meeting with Skumm, Amanda's suspicions were right…Linka was in trouble. Wheeler needed to get to her as fast as he could. Now that Amanda and Dominic knew that he was a Planeteer, there was no need to hide that fact anymore. The Geo Cruiser was at his disposal.

"She stopped. She's getting out," Amanda says.

"Ok, do you have your phone Amanda?" Wheeler asks.

"Yeah."

"Call the police…call your dad. Tell him that the drug dealer he was after is trying to make a deal with one of your friends. Once Skumm is arrested, we can explain that Linka and I aren't involved in the dealing at the schools. Dominic, I need you to leave your cell phone on. I'm going to track your location using that and I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Ok mate…whatever you say…but how are you going to get here? I thought you didn't have a ride."

"I found one," Wheeler says as he climbs into the Geo Cruiser and starts fidgeting with the controls. Once he's got the Geo Cruiser locked into the GPS coordinates from Dominic's cell phone, he powers up the plane and whispers, "Hang on Babe, I'm comin'."

* * *

To Be Continued...

Ok Louise and Jimjam...I shared mine...now it's your turn! No more from me until you two post!


	24. Chapter 24

I can't keep everyone else waiting and I want to finish this soon...so everyone but jimjamrn is allowed to read this chapter! (Good idea Louise!) Jimjam is busy writing her own fics and doesn't have time to read, haha!

* * *

Linka waits on the corner, unaware that she has an audience in Dominic and Amanda. She's purposely wasting time, making Skumm wait. By the time she finally decides to meet him, she's five minutes late. She doesn't want to keep him waiting too long for fear that he'll leave.

"She begs me to come down here for a big special order, and then she doesn't show? Where is that ungrateful little Brat?!" Skumm mutters to himself.

"Right here," Linka says from behind him.

"It's about ti--…_YOU_?! I suppose you think you've got me, but you can't prove anything! And where are the rest of your Eco Geek friends?"

"I have come alone…that is why I am late…I had to make an excuse to get away from the others. I have been waiting a very long time for this moment Mr. Skumm."

Skumm starts backing away, uncertain of what the Russian girl will do.

"I have not been the same ever since I first took Bliss. It took a really long time for me to get over that addiction and now that I have this opportunity…I realized I never really have gotten over it. When I found out you had a new drug, I wondered if it was better than Bliss, if it was possible that there could be something else out there that could make me feel that good."

Skumm couldn't believe his luck. It had been years since he'd first tried to ruin the Planeteers by getting the Wind Planeteer addicted to Bliss…that didn't work out. The Planeteers saved her and the group continued on, remaining a thorn in the side of all the eco villains. But now, here she was…she had come to him, having never fully recovered from her addiction; she was willing to risk it all for something more. A new drug…a better version of Bliss.

"My dear, if you thought Bliss made you feel good, this will make you feel even better," he hisses through his laughter.

"Then I need it. I need to feel better. Nothing is going right…the world is not getting better…people are not doing their part…the Planeteers are fighting a losing battle. And as if the failures of my professional life were not bad enough, the failures of my personal life are even worse. I know what I want, who I want, but I cannot make it work…something is wrong with me. I cannot let myself be happy…I cannot love…I need…help…will this new Bliss you've created help?"

"I assume you're talking about your red headed friend?"

Linka swallows hard, was it that obvious that even the Eco Villains knew that her greatest strength was also her greatest weakness?

"You'll forget all about those problems once you take these," Skumm says as he hands Linka a bag of pills. "Maybe you can get the firebug to take some too…then you'd both be happy…together…forever…doesn't that sound nice?"

"Da…it sounds perfect."

Linka reaches into the bag and pulls out a few tablets, seriously tempted...more than she thought she'd be. She'd thought she kicked her addiction to Bliss…she thought she didn't need it anymore. But now, studying the bag of pills intently, she wonders what it's like, if it's really better than Bliss. Before, she'd been putting on an act, but now that she's holding the pills in her hand, the feelings that Bliss gave her are all rushing back. Just a few won't hurt…just to see if it really is like Bliss. She stopped taking them before, she can stop again. She smiles and is about to down the pills when Skumm grabs her arm.

"Wait a minute, I think you forgot something…my payment?"

Linka's eyes widen at his touch. It disgusts her. His hands are so rough and callous…nothing like what she had gotten used to with Wheeler's strong, yet gentle touch. _Wheeler_. What would he think of her? He would be so disappointed after all he did to help her through her previous addiction to Bliss.

"Payment? I came here for a trade," she says coolly.

"A trade?"

"Da…Boris' life for yours…WIND!!!" Linka shouts as she drops the pills, letting them scatter all over the alley, and sucks Skumm into a funnel of wind. She moves the funnel back and forth between the walls of the alley, slamming him against them.

"YOU KILLED MY COUSIN YOU RAT BASTARD! YOU THINK I CAN FORGET THAT? YOU THINK I WOULD BE SO STUPID AS TO TAKE YOUR DRUGS SO YOU CAN TAKE MY LIFE TOO?! THIS IS FOR BORIS AND ALL THE OTHERS WHO DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

She continues to relentlessly smash him into the brick walls, then raises him high into the air, intending to let him drop and fall to his death…but she's toying with him. She'd let him drop, then with another gust of wind, catch him…then drop him, and catch him, over and over as he begged for her to stop.

"NO LINKA!" Wheeler yells as he rushes up behind her and puts his arms around her, trying to pin her arms to her side so she can no longer use her ring.

"DA WHEELER! This is what he deserves! Let me go! If you really love me like you claim that you do, let me kill him like he killed Boris!"

"Yeah Blondie…listen to your boyfriend," Skumm begs.

"SHUT UP SKUMM!" Wheeler yells at him before tenderly speaking to Linka. "It's because I love you that I can't let you do that! If you kill him, Gaia will probably send you away from the Planeteers, away from me. Or you could end up in jail…even when good people give bad people what they deserve, the good people still get punished for it. You're not a vigilante…This isn't you! You're not a killer…he is! He has no regard for any sort of life, but you do…even worthless pieces of shit like him! The police are on their way…Please Babe…let them handle this. We have all the evidence we need to lock him up." Wheeler presses his lips to the side of her head and whispers, "Please Linka…I can't lose you. If you were serious before and you want to break up, I can handle that, but I can't lose you over him. He's not worth it."

Linka relaxes in Wheeler's embrace and slowly lowers her arm, bringing Skumm safely back down to the ground. The sirens that once seemed so far away were now right behind them as a group of officers rush to handcuff Skumm and gather the pills as evidence. Linka watches and stares blankly at the pills as they are picked up and removed. Once they are all gone, she turns in Wheeler's arms and hugs him tightly as she buries her face in his chest.

"Oh Wheeler, what have I done?"

"The right thing Babe, you did the right thing."

"Nyet…I…I was going to kill him."

"And he would've deserved it…But you didn't do it. The police will take care of him."

"It is not just about killing him…before that…I…the pills."

"Oh no, Babe…you didn't…"

"Nyet. I did not. Thanks to you."

"Me? But I wasn't here for that."

"Nyet…not here…but you were here," she says as she points to her head and then points to her heart, "and here. I could not put you through watching me go through that again."

"You don't need that stuff to make you happy Babe…that's what I'm here for…please…tell me you didn't mean it when you broke up with me…you just did it so you could ditch me to go off and do your own thing to catch Skumm…tell me that this thing between you and me wasn't all an undercover act…that what we had…what we _**have**_ is real."

"Of course it is real," she says as she strokes his cheek. "No one else would've showed up here and saved me…how on Earth did you know I needed you?"

"I uh…had a little help," Wheeler says as he nods towards the end of the alley at Amanda and Dominic.

Linka smiles and waves at her friends and they rush down the alley to see Linka. Amanda wraps her arms around Linka and says,

"Thank God you're ok!"

"That mutant didn't hurt you did he?" Dominic asks.

"Nyet, I am fine."

"Good…'cos Wheeler and I would've roughed 'im up a bit if needed...wait, 'Wheeler' _**is**_ your real name isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's my real name…well, my real last name."

"Wait, they know?" Linka asks.

"Yeah, I had to tell them…Amanda had a feeling you were getting yourself into trouble and followed you. They called me…long story short, I had to tell them everything. And as soon as we explain everything to Amanda's dad, we'll be in the clear now that he has the real dealer in custody."

"Mandy!" One of the men in uniform says. "Time for you and Dominic to go home."

She rolls her eyes and sighs, then whispers to her friends,

"He treats me like I'm still a little girl! I'll call you later ok?"

"Da…thank you again."

Amanda's dad then walks up to Linka and Wheeler.

"Thanks for getting here so quickly Mr. Sheridan," Wheeler says.

"I've been working on this case for months…I'm just happy to finally put these dealers behind bars and away from the kids of St. Xavier's and Mountain Ridge."

"Da, so are we," Linka says.

Officer Sheridan then takes Linka's hands and puts them behind her back.

"Hey! What the hell?" Wheeler objects.

"You have the right to remain silent…"

"Why are you doing this?!" Linka asks.

"...anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."

Amanda and Dominic turn to see what the commotion is.

"DADDY, NO!!!"

* * *

To Be Continued…


	25. Chapter 25

"Wheeler?!" Linka calls out to him as Amanda's dad cuffs her and leads her away.

"What's going on? She didn't do anything…other than deliver you your drug dealer…what more did you want? Her to tie him up in a big red bow?!" Wheeler asks as he follows closely behind.

"Don't worry kid, you're next."

Then another officer comes over and starts reading Wheeler his rights while cuffing him.

"But we did not do anything! We are not the criminals; we were working to find evidence that would prove Skumm was the one behind the drug dealing. It is not us! You must believe me!" Linka pleads.

"Perhaps you weren't listening, or maybe you don't understand English very well, but I just read you your rights. One of them was 'to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you' so keep talking if you want to incriminate yourself. Just makes my case against you even easier to build."

"But we…"

"Linka stop. Don't say anything else until you get a lawyer," Amanda advises.

"When did you become her legal representation?" Her father asks. "And I thought I told you to go home! Dominic, get her outta here."

"Daddy, you were wrong! Wheeler and Linka aren't the drug dealers! Just talk to them and get the facts. You don't gotta arrest them!"

"Amanda Michelle Sheridan! GO HOME OR YOU'RE GROUNDED…**NO** PHONE, **NO** COMPUTER, **NO** FRIENDS…and **NO** DOMINIC!"

Dominic puts his arm around her to lead her away and whispers,

"Come on Darlin'…We will go to their house and tell the other Planeteers what is going on. They can get Wheeler and Linka out of this better than we can. They'll handle it."

"Ok. Good idea," she says as they leave, turning to look at Wheeler and Linka to give them a concerned smile.

"It's ok Babe. This is all just a big misunderstanding. We'll get it sorted out and everything will be ok. We'll be home in no time."

She nods, wanting to believe him, but still scared.

"Make sure you put them in separate cars so they can't come up with the same excuses. We'll interogate them sepearatly and see if their stories corroberate " Officer Sheridan says.

"Wheeler!" Linka calls out to him as the officers get a little more forceful than necessary with him while they shove him into the squad car.

"It's ok Babe. I'll see you at the station. You'll be ok."

"Ok."

"Oh, and Linka?"

She pauses before she gets into the car to see what he wants.

"Just remember I love you," he says as the officer detaining him slams the door before she has a chance to respond.

He's still looking at her as her own door is closed and she mouths the words "I love you too" to him, making him smile.

* * *

Amanda and Dominic arrive at the Planeteers' temporary residence.

Gi answers the door, surprised to see the two of them and afraid that her presence at "Wheeler's parents' house" might have blown their cover.

"Uh, hi…Linka's not here right now. I don't know where she is…we were supposed to uh…have a meeting…with the exchange student agency…it's a monthly thing that we do. I can uh, tell her you stopped by and have her call you later."

"We know where Linka is…and Wheeler…that's why we're here…and we know that you're not exchange students…that you're Planeteers working undercover."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Wheeler told us everything. He and Linka are in trouble. They've been arrested."

"What?!" Gi exclaims. "Come in. Tell us everything. KWAME, MA-TI, COME DOWN HERE! WHEELER AND LINKA NEED OUR HELP."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	26. Chapter 26

Ok, this chapter is longer. Hope that makes up for the short one Ms. Louise! BUT AT LEAST I'M POSTING CHAPTERS! Hmmm?! ;)

* * *

Amanda and Dominic explain everything they know; how Amanda called Linka to warn them that her father was going to take them in for questioning about the drug dealings going on in the schools; how Amanda saw Linka at the mall with Sarah and Carlos and warned her once again that she needed to get out of town, and then how she suspected that something was up with Linka and that's when she and Dominic decided to call Wheeler and follow Linka. It was then that Wheeler told Amanda and Dominic that he and Linka figured out that it was Sarah and Carlos who were the drug dealers. And that Linka broke up with Wheeler in order to take care of things on her own.

"Wait, she broke up with Wheeler?!" Gi asks in surprise.

"Yeah…I guess she knew that what she was doing was wrong and she didn't want to drag him into it," Amanda explains.

"Hold on…we all knew that Sarah and Carlos were involved. We were going to go to the authorities with the information and close the case," Kwame says.

"But Linka did not want to," Ma-Ti points out. "She wanted to protect her friend…I guess that is why she acted alone."

"And now she AND Wheeler have been arrested. I just cannot believe that she would do something so foolish! She has been around Wheeler too much!"

"Hey, she was trying to save Sarah! What she did was noble and brave, and once you go down to the police station and sort this all out, everything will have worked out for the best. That rat man, the REAL criminal has been caught. So what are you waiting for? Go tell the police all about the Planeteers so they believe Wheeler and Linka's stories!" Amanda urges.

Kwame crosses his arms, still upset with the other two for acting on their own.

"Perhaps we should just let them stay there for a while…that will teach them a lesson."

"No! You don't understand. The Sherriff is HARSH. They're not gonna sit around in a nice room, waiting for their lawyers or have an easy time. They're sitting in an un-air conditioned cell with REAL criminals. No food, no water. The Sherriff is very 'guilty until proven innocent.' Why do you think neither one of them has called you yet?! They haven't been processed or given their one phone call. They're sitting, waiting to be booked, and not being given a chance to tell their side of the story and explain everything."

"Heart," Ma-Ti says as he brings his hand to his head. "Linka is scared. She is not with Wheeler. She is crying and there are other women around her…bad women. They are harassing her. And Wheeler…he is angry. He is arguing with someone…it is…Verminous Skumm! They are in the same holding cell. And it is hot…they are both so hot. Linka…is…I have lost her…she must have passed out!"

"I told you!" Amanda says.

"That is inhumane! How can they treat human beings like this? This is America! I thought people, even criminals had rights," Gi says.

"It's the way the Sherriff operates…normally I wouldn't object because it's criminals who are being treated like this…but this is Wheeler and Linka!"

"We have to help them Kwame!" Ma-Ti says.

"Ma-Ti is right," Gi agrees. "Find another way to punish them if you have to do something to show them you're displeased with them…but this isn't it."

"Fine then, let us go to the police department. Will you take us there?" Kwame asks Amanda and Dominic.

"Yes, of course," Dominic says.

"Hun, why don't you take them to the station? My dad will kill me if he sees me there. Besides, I have something else I need to take care of."

"Sure…do you want me to drop you off at home first?" Dominic asks.

"No, I can walk…I need time to think. You just get the Planeteers to the station as soon as possible so they can clear Wheeler and Linka. The less time they spend locked up, the better."

"Alright. Be careful. Don't talk to strangers and look both ways before crossing the street," he jokes, trying to make her smile.

She rewards him with a weak smile as he leans down to kiss her goodbye.

She leaves the others behind and begins walking quickly to her destination, fearful that if she puts it off any longer, she'll chicken out.

* * *

Amanda heads for her destination, planning what she's going to say, crying all the tears she can now so that hopefully, she'll be strong and won't cry when she gets there. When she arrives, she rings the door bell and pounds on the door.

Amanda can hear someone on the other side of the door grumbling about her impatience, but she didn't care.

The door swings open with a frustrated heave.

"Mandy? What did I do to earn the honor of your presence?" Sarah says sarcastically.

"Oh, nothing really…I just wanted to BUY SOME DRUGS!" Amanda replies with equal sarcasm.

"Shhhh, keep your voice down!" Sarah says as she steps outside and shuts the door behind her. "I can't believe Sammie told you."

"What?! Sammie didn't tell me…you mean she knew? She knew all along it was you?!"

"Yeah."

"Why Sarah? How could you be so stupid?"

"Why do you care?"

"I care because you **_were_** my friend. My best friend…and Linka is my friend…and she's your friend too…she's a good friend."

"Do you treat all of your good friends like crap? Oh wait, yeah ya do! First you ditched me for Sammie, and then you turned your back on Linka and Wheeler at a time when they needed a friend the most!"

"Yeah, I'm a real shitty friend. I know…but at least no one has ever gotten arrested because of me!"

"Arrested?"

"Yeah, Linka and Wheeler were arrested all because they were trying to protect YOU."

"When?"

"About two hours ago in Phoenix. Linka met with your dealer."

"How did you find out about that?" Sarah asks.

"Because I knew something weird was going on. Linka was acting strange so Dom and I followed her."

"Your dad's the cop Mandy, not you."

"Shut up. It's a good thing we did follow her! Who knows what might've happened!"

"She got arrested…that's what happened! What'd you do? Call your dad?"

"No! We called Wheeler. He told us everything, about him and Linka working undercover, about the guy supplying the drugs…and about you and your boyfriend selling them for him. How could you be so stupid Sarah?"

"Oh puh-leaze! Don't give me that crap. You're the one that intentionally accepts the role of the 'stupid slut' in Sammie's little clique. You're the last person that should be judging me for being someone that I'm not! Everyone thinks I'm the goody goody…that I'm the dork of the school. Sure, you play the role quite well. You walk around with the hem of your skirt pinned up and your blouse a size too small with the top buttons undone. What would everyone think of you if they knew that Dominic is the only guy you've ever been with? That you waited until you knew you loved him, that it wasn't casual…that he waited for you to be ready? What would people think then? St. Xavier's 'resident slut' isn't a slut at all. She's just a wanna be to Sammie's queen bee. What if they knew you get better grades than I do?! Now who's the nerd? What are you going to do at graduation when you're the valedictorian? People are going to think it's a joke, that it's a mistake, but then they'll realize that you've been a fraud all along," Sarah rants.

"It won't matter! It's graduation! If I'm lucky, I'll never see any of these people again!"

"If you care so little about them, why have you spent the last six years caring what they think?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Amanda yells. "Because, because…because I never felt comfortable being myself until I met Wheeler and Linka. They stood up to Sammie…it made me realize that I could too."

"I stood up to Sammie…"

"And look where it got you," Amanda says sadly.

"I wouldn't change positions with you…even if it meant being well liked and not having everyone roll their eyes when I answer a question in class. I'm still me."

"No you're not! You're not a drug dealer. That's not you! You're no more a drug dealer than I am a dumb slut!"

"That's where you're wrong. You just act that way, when you're really not. I actually follow through."

"You seem like you're proud of that!"

"That I've been selling drugs? No, I'm not proud of that, but I am proud of the fact that people who didn't know me, didn't like me, they acknowledge me now in the hallways and I did that all on my own. I didn't need Sammie or you. And the people I get the drugs for are losers anyway. They're going no where in life. Why should I care if they're hurting themselves by taking drugs? At least I'm making money...money that I'll need for college!"

"Listen to yourself! Are you taking drugs too? Because you sound like an idiot! You're not making any sense! Yeah, they're worthless, but what if something happens to them? What if they die?! Do you want that on your conscience?! Those people aren't your friends…they're using you! Just like Sammie uses people…just like I used to."

"What do you want? Do you want me to apologize to you for ruining your illusion of me?" Sarah asks.

"NO! I want you to realize what Wheeler and Linka are risking for your sake! I want _YOU_ to be the one that gets in trouble because it's what you deserve for being so stupid! But no, instead our friends are takin' the fall to protect you!"

"Linka said she had a plan!"

"**I DON'T THINK IT'S WORKING**!" Amanda yells. "And if she gives a false statement to the police in order to protect you and the truth comes out, then she's facing obstruction charges!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO MANDY?! TURN MYSELF IN?!"

"Keep your voice down, stupid…you'll get yourself in trouble," Amanda huffs in frustration.

"I thought that's what you wanted?!"

"If Linka has a plan…let's just wait and see how it pans out…but if she and Wheeler can't get themselves out of this…I have to tell my dad what I know…they're real life heroes…they can't be imprisoned…what would happen to the Earth?"

"If they can't get out of it, I'll turn myself in," Sarah promises.

"Good. Then maybe I won't have to completely lose all respect for you."

Sarah laughs dryly.

"That's a good one…since when did you _EVER_ have any respect for me?!"

"Always. I might not have showed it…but I always respected you for the way you stood up to Sammie. How you didn't care that defying her put you on the outside looking in. I wish I had been that brave. You're a leader…I'm a follower. Leaders don't care what other people think…we had one more year left at this pretentious hell hole…why all of a sudden did you start to care? Why would you want to be friends with people who only acknowledged you because you were their ticket to a good time?"

"I don't know…it just seemed like a good idea when that rat man approached me about it."

"He came to you? He tricked you?"

"He didn't really trick me…what I did, I did willingly…but yeah, he came to me."

"Maybe we can prove that you and Carlos were just victims of Skumm's…pawns that he used."

"No, he didn't threaten us…he didn't tell us that if we didn't help him, he'd do something bad to someone we loved."

"When did he approach you?" Amanda asks.

"After school one day…in the parking lot. I was late getting out of my last class because I was finishing my project for the science fair, so I missed the bus. I went to the student lot to see if Sammie was still there and ask her for a ride home. But when I did, she said there wasn't enough room for me and my books. It was you, Dominic, her and Shane. There was still a middle seat in the back. Sammie was just being Sammie."

"I remember that. How'd you get home?"

"I had to call my mom. I had to wait around until she got off work though. So I went back to Mrs. Thompson's classroom to keep working on my science project, but when I got there, she'd already left and the room was locked. Then I went back out to the parking lot to wait. That's when Skumm approached me. He told me he saw what happened earlier. Said he'd make it so that people would be OFFERING me rides home."

"All because Sammie didn't give you a ride home…" Amanda said sadly as she shook her head in dismay. "It's our fault."

"Not everything's about you Mandy…it was about me…I did it for me…it was revenge. I know drugs are bad, but I wasn't giving them to anyone I cared about. I didn't think anyone I actually liked would be affected by this."

Amanda just looks at Sarah and can see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Yeah well…hopefully things work out…for everyone," she says as she begins walking towards her house.

"Mandy?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you call me if you hear anything?"

"Sure."

"Do you need me to write down my number?"

"Nah…unless it's changed in the last six years…I have it memorized."

"You do?"

"Of course I do…I called you at least once a day from second grade until seventh. That number is permanently stuck in my brain," Amanda says with a smile as she thinks back to their younger days before turning to walk away.

Sarah smiles too. For a brief moment she had her best friend back.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for the reviews...here's some more for you!

* * *

Meanwhile, at the police station…

"HEY! You gotta let me make a phone call! I'm entitled to a phone call! You know, for a buncha cops, you sure don't know the proper arresting procedures!"

"This ain't an episode of Law and Order kid, this is real life…you'll get your phone call eventually. Now shut the hell up!" The guard says.

"Well can you at least get me outta this rat infested cell and put me in another!?" Wheeler asks as he looks over at Skumm who is laying in the corner, still hurting from the beating Linka put on him.

"This ain't the Ritz either. You can't just demand a new room cuz you don't like the one you got! Damn, you yuppie private school kids think you are so privileged…even when you're behind bars, you think you're owed more respect than anyone else!"

"Hey watch it McCluskey…my daughter goes to that school," Deputy Sheridan says.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean it like that…I just…"

"I'm kidding. She's kinda a brat too…from hangin' out with the likes of this guy," he says as he points to Wheeler.

"Is that what you really think of your daughter? Then you don't even know her! She's a good kid."

"Oh yeah? Then why's she hanging out with drug dealers?! Were you trying to get her hooked? Did you think it would be funny if the daughter of a Sheriff's Deputy did drugs?"

"NO! I didn't even know Amanda's dad was a cop until she called Linka to warn her that you were gonna arrest us after school," Wheeler explains.

"WHAT? She told you? That girl is in serious trouble. Why would she protect you…unless you've already gotten her hooked on drugs and she was protecting herself?"

"How many times to I have to tell you…we're not drug dealers. We're Planeteers! We were working undercover to bust this giant rat! He's the one that's been manufacturing the drugs."

"And you've been selling them!"

"NO!" Wheeler shouts.

"I'll be getting a statement from you later. I think I'll have a better chance with your girlfriend. She seems pretty shaken up by this. Those are the ones that tend to crack first…you better hope she doesn't try to sell you up the river to save her own ass from being deported."

"Deported?!"

"Yep…immigration is having a hard time finding documentation that would allow her to be in this country."

"WE DON'T LIVE HERE! WE LIVE ON A PLACE CALLED HOPE ISLAND! WE'RE PLANETEERS. OUR RINGS HAVE SPECIAL POWERS TO SUMMON CAPTAIN PLANET…IF YOU'LL JUST GIVE ME MINE, I CAN SHOW YOU WHAT IT DOES!"

"Wow…sounds like not only does he sell them, he's takin' them too!" The guard says.

"Yeah. I'm gonna send a doctor down to look at the rat man's wounds…make sure he gets treatment and such so that we don't have a lawsuit on our hands. Have him look at Commando Planet over there too. Sounds like whatever was in those drugs was a hallucinogen and he might need to be put in solitary."

"Yes sir."

"Please…Deputy Sheridan…Before you interrogate Linka, call St. Xavier's…talk to Principal Kane. He knows all about this! We're staying at his dad's place in Glendale. Don't put her through this. She's never been in trouble before…I doubt she's ever been grounded, let alone arrested. Just let her go and keep me until we can get this all sorted out! If you'd just let me make my phone call, I'd call my friends, the other Planeteers and they'd explain everything."

"I hope your girlfriend isn't as whacked out as you or this is gonna be more difficult than I thought," Deputy Sheridan says as he leaves.

"How's it feel to be on the wrong side of the law?" Skumm asks Wheeler.

"Shut the hell up Skumm. If it weren't for me, you'd be dead. You can repay me by keeping your mouth shut…or I'll finish what Linka started."

"Pretty tough talk for a guy whose precious powerful ring has been taken off him."

"I don't need it. I'll kill you with my bare hands for what you did to Linka all those years ago…for what you almost did to her again today."

"Hey, I was doing you a favor. She was having relationship problems…didn't know if she loved you. I told her these new drugs would make her happy, make her forget all her second thoughts and doubts about you…and just allow herself to give in to her desires."

Doubts? Second thoughts? What was Skumm talking about? He and Linka were fine until she pushed him away to do this mission on her own…but she wasn't serious when she broke up with him…she didn't want to do it. She just thought she was protecting him.

"You have no idea what you're talking about…Linka and I are fine. We're happy. We don't need drugs to let each other know how we feel."

"That's not what she told me. She said she was ready to give up, on making the world a better place…on you, on…"

"WHAT PART OF 'SHUT UP' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Wheeler yells as he pulls Skumm up off the floor by his throat and presses him to the wall. "She was putting on an act for you, you idiot!"

"Maybe at first, but after a while, she started believing what she was saying…that this new drug really was better than Bliss…she remembered how good Bliss made her feel…she wanted to see if it was possible to feel better. She wanted to feel that high again."

"I'LL SHUT YOU UP MYSELF!" Wheeler pins Skumm to the wall with is forearm pressing against his windpipe and starts punching him in the midsection, knocking the wind out of him, and then punching him in the kidneys. "You'll be pissin' blood for days…if you survive!"

The other detainees in the cell begin carrying on and encouraging the fight.

"Hey! Knock it off in there!" The guard yells as he enters the cell with the doctor and pulls Wheeler off of Skumm. "That does it kid, you just stamped your ticket to solitary confinement."

"THANK GOD! And stop calling me kid. I'm 19…probably older than you, Rookie!"

"Clearly you're delusional…or really stupid if you're 19 and still in high school!" The guard says.

"Will you just drug test me right now? What do you need? Blood? Gimme a cup to piss in! What do I gotta do to prove to you that I'm NOT ON DRUGS!!!"

The guard cuffs Wheeler and removes him from the cell.

"Hey doc, I'm throwing this punk into solitary, but Deputy Sheridan wants him checked out for drugs. I'll make sure they have him strapped down to the bed."

"I want to file assault charges," Skumm adds.

"Shut up! When criminals beat up other criminals, no one cares," the guard replies. "I'm not wasting my time with the paperwork! Let's go."

The guard grabs Wheeler by the arm and leads him to solitary, instructing that he be restrained to the bed because he is "violently hallucinating."

Wheeler tries to remain calm, knowing that this will all be over soon; as soon as the others find out. If only he was allowed to make a phone call!

* * *

To Be Continued...


	28. Chapter 28

Well, just like with the other story I just updated, I can't post as much as I'd like because it won't save it when it's too long. This is only about half of what I'd intended to post. FF. net hates me tonight!

* * *

Linka isn't having much luck either. It's unbearably hot. She was not used to the heat of Arizona compared to her homeland. When she was in Arizona, she spent most of her time indoors, in the air conditioning, or when she was outside, she was in the pool, or it was night time when the air was cooler…but now, she's in a stuffy jail cell. The air so hot and thick she was having a difficult time breathing. The fact that she was suffering from mild anxiety wasn't helping her breathing either.

She didn't belong here. These other women were criminals, she could tell just by looking at them…and by the way they were looking at her, she knew that she would not last long if they decided to gang up on her. She knew that her crying would only bring attention to herself, but she still could not stop.

"Hey Barbie girl…what're you in for?"

"Uh, I uh, was…"

"Bah bah bah...SPIT IT OUT. Or are you mental?"

"Nyet, I…"

"SHE'S A MAIL ORDER BRIDE!" One of the other detainees interrupts.

"I AM NOT!" Linka finds strength in her anger at the implication.

"Hey! Show a little respect or you won't last very long at all here!" The original antagonist warns. "Now, answer my question…What are you in for."

"They think I'm a…"

"Prostitute!" Another prisoner suggests as everyone laughs.

If there's one thing Linka hates more than anything, it's being interrupted. It's one of her biggest pet peeves with Wheeler. She looks up at the woman in front of her and says,

"I cannot answer your question because no one will let me finish."

The woman leans down and gets in Linka's face, her repugnant breath almost causing Linka to gag.

"You'll answer my question whether they let you finish or not! Talk over them. Don't stop when they start."

"They think I am a drug dealer."

'THAT'S IT?!" One of the prisoners laughs hysterically. "That's nothin'! They think I killed my boyfriend!"

"Did you?" Linka asks, not sure she wants to know the answer.

"Well, yeah…but he had it coming," the woman answers, showing no emotion or remorse. Clearly a sociopath.

"But I am not a drug dealer. I am innocent!" Linka insists.

"Of course you are. We're all innocent, aren't we girls?!" Another inmate taunts Linka as they all agree and laugh at her.

Linka breaks down in tears once more, her chest tightening, struggling to breathe, unable to get any fresh air into her lungs, the outer edges of her vision darkening, and then, complete darkness as she passes out.

* * *

She wakes to find herself propped against the wall. The brutish woman who had initially approached Linka then leans closer in, putting her lips next to Linka's ear, her lips brushing against it as she speaks.

"You gotta stand up for yourself Blondie. Don't show fear. What are you gonna do if we don't end up as cellmates once we get transferred to the big house? What will you do if I'm not around to protect you?" She says as she strokes Linka's cheek.

Linka is extremely uncomfortable now, both by the closeness of this woman and at what she's implying.

"I uh, I have a, umm…a boyfriend," Linka stammers as she releases the breath that she's been holding once the woman leans back.

"That's nice…but I don't see any boys here…and there aren't any where we're going. It gets pretty lonely in there."

"I uh…what I mean is…umm, while I appreciate the…uh, attention…no that's not right…the umm,"

"Spit it out Blondie you're starting to sound like a slow person again!"

"I am not like that. I umm, only like boys…boy…one boy…my boyfriend."

"I'm married...what's your point? I'm just sayin', it's always nice to have a friend to take care of certain needs."

"Umm, how many times have you been arrested?"

"This is my third. Third strike. I'm gonna be in for a while this time. And it's a long time between conjugal visits."

"Conjugal visits? What is that?"

"They let'cha get together with your spouse for a roll in the hay."

"Oh."

"So you and that boyfriend of yours might wanna tie the knot between now and your arraignment," the woman suggests.

"Oh, I will not be here long…I told you…I am innocent."

"Right…I forgot," she says sarcastically.

"Miss Kozlova!"

"Da, that is me…are my friends here? Can I go home now?" She asks Deputy Sheridan excitedly and thankful to be saved from her new admirer.

"No one's here and you're not going home anytime soon…unless it's with a one way ticket back to Russia."

"What? One way?!"

Deputy Sheridan opens the cell door and leads her out.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"Interrogation room. I want the truth."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	29. Chapter 29

Deputy Sheridan sits Linka down at a table, underneath a bright light. She thought this only happened on TV. She must've hit her head when she passed out because she has a pounding headache and is extremely sensitive to the light. Deputy Sheridan starts the tape recorder and begins his questioning.

"Let's start with the simple stuff. Is your name really Linka Kozlova?"

"Da…I mean yes."

"There's no other names that you go by?"

"Nyet…no."

"Then why is there no record of you having any proper documentation that would allow you to live in the United States?"

"Because I do not live here. I was only here for work."

"But you don't have a visa…trying to get away with not paying taxes?"

"No! It was not a paying job."

"Right, I guess drug dealing is a 'cash under the table' kinda job?"

"I am not a drug dealer! My job title is 'Planeteer.' Four other youths and I were given rings with special powers. And with them we can…"

"Call Captain Earth or whatever."

"Captain Planet, yes. You have spoken to Wheeler I presume."

"So this drug you're on…it causes shared hallucinations? Do these other kids that you speak of believe the same things that you and your boyfriend do?"

"Yes…but we are not hallucinating! I do not have any papers saying that I am allowed to live in America because I live on Hope Island, and as Planeteers, we have our own methods of transportation and since we are there fighting crime, most countries do not give us a hard time about documentation!"

"So now you're crime fighters? Should I call the FBI? CIA maybe? Maybe your 'Planeteers' are part of a covert government operation that the rest of us in law enforcement don't know about?!"

"The FBI is probably aware of us…years ago the same man you caught today, Verminous Skumm was distributing drugs in Washington DC. The Planeteers stopped him though."

"And I suppose that is what you were doing here?"

"Yes. We were told that Skumm had been distributing drugs to the kids in St. Xavier's and Mountain Ridge. We were contacted by the principal at Mountain Ridge, Mr. Kane…we are staying at his father's house. He was kind enough to let us use it. If you will just contact Mr. Kane, he will tell you that we are telling the truth!"

Deputy Sheridan writes down something on a piece of paper and then hands it to the guard.

"Give this to Hernandez will ya? Tell him to look into that and get back to me."

"Yes sir."

"So, you've been here for a few months…did you find who was supplying the schools?"

This is where it was going to get tricky. Linka had promised Carlos and Sarah that she would do her best to protect them, but since she had planned on doing this without getting Wheeler involved, their stories would not match now that he was also going to be questioned.

"It is complicated. Can you just let Wheeler go? He has nothing to do with this…I acted on my own in trying to find proof that Skumm was guilty."

"So, you're changing your story? First, the principal of Mountain Ridge asked the Planeteers for help, but now you're telling me that you were the only one? If that's the case, what are they all doing here?"

Linka thought hard about the details of her story. She had barely had time to prepare it, and she certainly wasn't ready to make a statement about it while being under the pressure of an interrogation.

"Umm, I had been working to find a way to nail Skumm BEFORE the Planeteers were asked to be involved. I have a personal vendetta against him. The time I told you about when he was selling drugs in DC…he got my cousin hooked and my cousin died. I had always wanted revenge…wanted Skumm to pay for what he did, but he has never gotten what he deserved. I had started my own undercover investigation, independent of the Planeteers…I recruited two students, one from each school, to seek out Skumm and become the liaisons between him and the kids taking the drugs."

"So you're admitting to being behind using school students to sell drugs?"

"NO! Well, I guess, but not to sell drugs for me…to get evidence to prove that Skumm was the one providing these drugs."

"I need names. Who are the students who were helping you?"

"Sarah Hendrickson and Carlos Ramirez," Linka says.

"Sarah?! No way. I've known her since she was a little girl. She's my neighbor. She and my daughter used to be best friends!"

"I know. She is very smart and trustworthy…she wrote a fan letter to the Planeteers once asking how she could help…that is when I got my idea and recruited her and her boyfriend…so now that you know the truth, you can at least let Wheeler go…keep me for as long as it takes to get this straightened out, but let him go…I never meant for him to get dragged into this."

"Funny, he was just begging me to keep him and let you go," Deputy Sheridan says.

"He is just trying to protect me…I did not want to bring Sarah and Carlos' names into this either. They are both smart kids with bright futures…You know that…can you please leave them out of this? If their future universities find out that they are involved in a criminal investigation, it could cost them their scholarships…their futures."

"I'll see what I can find out from Principal Kane once we get in touch with him. If he can verify that he was the one that brought you to town, then Skumm is the only one I need to go after, but until we can prove that you're who you say you are, I'm keeping you _AND_ your boyfriend here so you don't run…and I'm still going to question him…and if what you're saying is true, next time you go undercover, you might want to inform local law enforcement about what you're doing…maybe this whole thing could have been wrapped up sooner and with less hassle."

"With all due respect sir, we were brought in on this case because your department could not find the culprit."

Linka is thankful that the police were not involved in their investigation from the start. If they had been, Sarah and Carlos would be in big trouble for sure. It's best that it worked out this way. This way, she was able to protect them.

Just as Deputy Sheridan is getting ready to leave the room, another officer comes in.

"Deputy, I tried calling the school to get in touch with Mr. Kane…I got an answering service that said he was out of town for the week."

"Great," the deputy says gruffly then turns to Linka with a suspicious look. "Make sure she gets back to her cell. Then bring the other one in here."


	30. Chapter 30

A few minutes later, Wheeler is brought in.

"I just had a very interesting conversation with your girlfriend."

"Is she ok?" Wheeler asks, his voice full of concern.

"She's fine. I learned a lot of interesting information. If your stories match, you could both be outta here by the end of the day."

"They'll match…but what about her not having proper documentation to be here?"

"That's an issue, but I'm willing to overlook it if you're really who you say you are…she's very convincing though. More than you. I almost believed her when she started telling me about the Planeteers. Actually, I think I do believe her…so I guess it's up to you to prove you're both innocent."

The deputy presses the record button on the tape recorder and prompts Wheeler to start.

Wheeler tells Deputy Sheridan his story, how they were asked to come there by Principal Kane and gives him a little bit more information about the Planeteers.

"So what can you tell me about the involvement of Sarah Hendrickson and her boyfriend?"

"Umm," Wheeler pauses because he knows that Linka wanted to keep them out of it, but how else would the Deputy know they were involved if Linka hadn't brought them up. "Sarah goes to school with us...."

"I know that."

"I uh…Linka is better friends with her than I am. And her boyfriend…he goes to Mountain Ridge, so I don't even know him at all."

"I didn't ask if you knew them…I asked about their involvement."

"Umm…"

"_Linka would've told the truth. She wouldn't risk getting in more trouble. Sure she had a plan before, but that was before we got arrested…" _Wheeler thinks to himself.

"They were the ones…they were getting the drugs from Skumm and selling them to the kids at the schools."

"How long did you know this was going on?"

"We just found out today. The kids at school, they thought Linka and I were into drugs…we kinda let them believe that with the hopes that the dealer would approach us. And it worked…Sarah approached Linka about it and told her everything. We have a note where she admits that she and Carlos are the ones getting the drugs from Skumm. And while Linka was in class practically getting a written confession from Sarah, I was getting hints from her cousin Sammie that pointed to Sarah as being the 'go to girl' for drugs. After class, I met up with Linka and we shared our findings. When we went home, we told the others about it. They were undercover at Mount. They knew who Carlos was. Couldn't believe he'd be involved in something like this…kinda like how we couldn't believe Sarah was involved. We were torn about how to handle this. We wanted to protect Sarah, but at the same time, she'd committed a crime. Linka and I wanted to protect them. The others…they wanted to do things by the book…didn't care about these kids' futures, just that they needed to pay for their crimes and then we could go home."

"But that's not what happened? You were able to convince them to not contact the authorities right away?"

"Uhh, sort of. Linka was pretty upset about it, so we dropped the subject. I talked to her, calmed her down, and we decided to do things our own way…we were still going to go to the authorities, but we were going to see if Sarah and Carlos could get immunity in exchange for working with the police to bust Skumm…the real criminal."

"So what happened to that plan? And wouldn't your other Planeteers be against it?"

"I don't know, probably. But it was perfect, me and Linka agreed that we had pretty much been the ones that solved the case, so we'd earned the right to do it our way…we were in agreement about how we were going to handle it, and all was right with the world. Then she got a phone call and that changed everything. Turns out it was Amanda calling to warn Linka that you were going to arrest us after school. That's when it all went to hell. Linka broke up with me and went off on her own. Then I got the call from Amanda and Dominic that she was acting weird and they were following her. Once we figured out what was going on, that's when we called you…to help, not arrest us."

"Alright. I believe you. I'm gonna let you go. I'll have one of the guards bring your belongings and sign you out."

"Thank you! Where can I meet Linka after she gets her things?"

"Oh…she's not getting out…she lied."

"Huh?!"

"She said that she recruited Sarah and Carlos before the rest of the Planeteers even knew that they'd be coming to Arizona to find out what was going on in the schools."

"Oh."

_Damn it Linka!_ He thought to himself.

"Well, maybe she did…I don't know…maybe she kept it from us."

"Even you? Her boyfriend…I'm not buyin' it, but if you'd like to change your story and also lie, then we can forget all about letting you go."

"No no no…I'm not changing my story…but I wasn't her boyfriend before…this just happened while we were working undercover. We were pretending to be a couple and then things just kinda happened."

"Cute."

"Yeah well, there was always something there between us and…" when Wheeler notices the nasty look he's getting from Deputy Sheridan, he stops. "But you don't really care about that do you?"

"Not in the least."

"What I'm saying is, I don't know…maybe she did have this planned out. She does have a history with Skumm…I wouldn't be surprised if she'd been plotting revenge."

"Nice try. You can cover for her all you want, but you'll only end up getting yourself in more trouble, so I suggest you shut up and get yourself released before I change my mind."

"What's gonna happen to her?"

"I don't have a choice. She lied. I'm gonna have to bring her up on obstruction charges, probably perjury for lying in her sworn statement, and I can't over look her lack of documentation. She's gonna get deported and banned from re-entry."

"Ever?!" Wheeler asks.

"Mmm hmm."

"Aw, come on man. She's not a criminal."

"Yeah…she kinda is…and I'm going to have to use your statement as part of my case against her."

"No…you can't!" Wheeler pleads.

"I can…I have to. I'll let the Sherriff listen to both of your stories and decide how he wants to proceed."

"Can I at least see her?"

The Deputy considers for a moment before giving in.

"Fine…because you're a friend of my daughter's, I'll make an exception."

"Thanks," Wheeler says unenthusiastically.

Deputy Sheridan turns to the guard and says,

"Once he's done being processed, take him to the women's holding cell. You got five minutes with her."

* * *

To Be Continued...Oh Linka! Now what?!


	31. Chapter 31

A half hour later, Wheeler is led to the cell holding Linka. He sees her cowering in the corner, surrounded by some rough looking women.

"Babe!"

She looks up towards the sound of his voice.

"Wheeler!" She rushes to him and reaches through the bars for him. She wraps her arms around him as best she can and he reaches in to hold her. "You are free? Are they letting us go?"

He avoids her question, not wanting to tell her the bad news just yet. He releases her only to cradle her face in his hands as he leans in and kisses her through the bars as the "ladies" in the holding cell begin carrying on and making comments.

"No touching," the guard warns.

Wheeler pulls back, but drops his hands so that he still holds Linka's hands in his.

"Are you ok?"

"I am better now. When can we leave?" She asks.

"Marry me?!"

"What?!"

"Wheeler?! What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing…I love you…we should be together."

"I love you too…and we are together…and much too young for marriage!"

"Why? I've loved you for years, I love you now, I'm gonna love you years from now…so what's the difference if we get married now or if we do it years from now…unless you don't really see yourself with me forever."

"Of course I do! I just…this is so sudden," she says. "Wait a minute…this isn't about…"

"About what?"

Linka looks over at her "friend" then back at Wheeler and says quietly,

"Conjugal visits?"

"What?! NO! And how the hell do you even know what those are?!"

"I have learned much these last few hours...too much."

"Will you just answer my question?"

"Nyet Wheeler! I am not accepting your proposal. Not from behind bars! It is certainly not how I imagined this moment. Now, maybe I will reconsider once I get out of here and you take me to dinner and dancing or something more romantic than this!" She teases. "Now stand aside so the guard can let me out too. We will discuss this later!"

"That's the thing Babe…they're keeping you."

"Why?!"

"You lied…why did you tell them you were working undercover without the rest of us?! If I had known that was your plan to save Sarah and Carlos…I coulda went along with it! But I didn't know because you pushed me away! You tried to do it on your own and now…you're getting charged with obstruction AND deported."

"What?!"

"They're using my statement against you…because they were so different…and you're being deported and banned from re-entry to the States or any US territories!"

"Can they do that?!"

"Yeah, apparently they can! Which is why you need to marry me! We can do all that romantic crap later!"

"Romantic **_crap_**?!"

"You know what I mean. If we're married, spouses can't be forced to testify against each other. They can't use my statement against you…AND it would make you an American citizen…so you wouldn't need any special documents to get into or stay in the country."

"This is too much to process."

"Ok, time's up," the guard says.

"Linka? Please!"

"Da! I will!"

"Great! I'll see what your bail is, pay it, and then we can go to the court house, get a marriage license, and find a justice of the peace."

"And then…that is it? We will be married?"

"That's it. Don't worry, we'll have a big white wedding eventually, but first things first. I'll get you outta here. I'll take care of everything," he says as he defies the guard once more and leans in to give her a quick kiss.

Linka forces a smile which quickly turns to a concerned frown once his back is to her.

"Great," she whispers as leans her head against the bars.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	32. Chapter 32

Dominic and the remaining Planeteers arrive at the station just in time to see Wheeler leaving.

"Wheeler!"

"Gi?!"

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"Court house."

"For what?" Kwame asks.

"Umm, to get a judge to set bail for Linka…and then see about getting a…marriage license."

"WHAT?!" The others all exclaim.

"I'll explain later!"

"Wait! Why does Linka need bail and you're free to go?!"

"It's a long story. Linka did something stupid. I have to get her out of it."

"Now there's something you don't hear everyday," Gi whispers to Ma-Ti.

"Wait, Wheeler. We are here to get you both out…but now it seems we only need to worry about Linka. Before you go asking about bail, let us talk to Amanda's father," Kwame says.

"It's not gonna work. It doesn't matter. She lied to protect Sarah and Carlos. Now she's being charged with obstruction and they're gonna deport her."

"Ah, now the marriage license makes sense," Dominic says.

The Planeteers look at him blankly.

"Fastest way to citizenship…marrying a citizen," he explains.

"This is foolish!" Kwame points out.

"What? We love each other…we would've gotten married eventually. Why not now?" Wheeler asks.

"That is not what I am talking about Wheeler…yes, that is foolish, but you two should not even be in this position in the first place! If you had just listened…"

"Not now Kwame," Gi says. "We just need to get Linka out. Come on. You too Wheeler."

"But I…"

"NOW!" She insists.

"Sheesh, she's been taking bossy lessons from Kwame!" Wheeler whispers to Ma-Ti as he follows them inside.

* * *

Deputy Sheridan looks up from his desk when he sees a large group coming towards him out of the corner of his eye. He stands up to meet them.

"Can I help you?"

"We are the Planteers, here on behalf of Linka Kozlova," Kwame says.

"Ah, the infamous Planeteers. You should've been here sooner before your girl decided to incriminate herself."

"That is why we are here. To tell you that we were working undercover, brought here by the principal of a local school," Kwame continues.

"I know. I heard. I believe that part…which is why your other friend over there was released. However, Miss Kozlova said that she was involved in this case before Principal Kane asked the Planeteers to get involved. That she had recruited Carlos Ramirez and Sarah Hendrickson."

"Oh," Kwame says.

"See, I told you she did something stupid," Wheeler whispers to Gi.

"Yes, those things that Linka told you are correct" a voice says from behind them.

"GAIA!"

Deputy Sheridan and Dominic stand there in awe as the ghostly figure solidifies.

"Uhh, what's a 'Gaia'?" Dominic asks Wheeler.

"The Spirit of the Earth…she's kinda our boss."

"Who…what…are you?" The Deputy asks.

"I'm Gaia. I'm the one that sent the Planeteers here. Linka had advanced knowledge of the mission. Wheeler's story didn't match hers because he didn't know. No one knew…just Linka and me."

"Umm, o-ok…but she's here illegally…all of these kids probably are."

"Actually, if you would have checked a little harder, you would have found out that ALL of the Planeteers were given special clearance for emergency entry by certain governments…the United States being one of them. Linka or the others do not have the documentation needed by most non citizens because they do not need it. Call Homeland Security," Gaia says.

"Sure…I'll uh, excuse me…I'll be right back."

"Planeteers, will you go wait outside while Wheeler and I stay here until Linka is released? And Dominic…thank you for your help," Gaia says.

"Uh, yeah sure. My pleasure."

Once the others have left, Wheeler turns to Gaia.

"Wait, so Linka knew all along? We weren't really here looking for the students passing out the drugs…she already knew? I wish she would've told me! She could've told me! Doesn't she trust me?!"

"She didn't know Wheeler…I told a little white lie."

"Gaia! That's not a white lie! Even I know that! A white lie is telling someone they look nice when they don't, or saying you like someone's new haircut when really you think it looks like crap…this was a WHOPPER of a lie!"

"Sssh, keep your voice down Wheeler! Or do you want Linka to end up in jail?"

"No…no, of course not…I'm just…shocked!"

"I'm not proud of what I just had to do Wheeler…and there will be consequences for Linka…and you for not working with your team. I just think that my punishment is going to be much more fitting than sitting around in a prison cell," she says as she disappears.

"Great," Wheeler says uneasily.

Deputy Sheridan leads Linka out and says,

"You're free to go."

"I am?"

"Yes. Your car is out back in the impound lot. You can pick it up there. Here are your things," he says as he hands her the envelop with her ring and other personal belongings.

Then she turns to see Wheeler standing there with a goofy smile on his face.

"WHEELER!" She cries before rushing to throw herself into his arms and kissing him. "You did it!"

"Not exactly…it was Gaia. I'll explain everything on the ride home."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	33. Chapter 33

"So Gaia lied to get me out? I am shocked!"

"She's not happy about it Babe. We're both in trouble. And judging by the look on her face, I think we may have been better off taking our chances in jail!"

"At least we did not have to resort to getting married!"

"Yeah, that would've been awful," he says, trying to sound like he's joking, but he can't hide the hurt tone of his voice.

"I did not mean it in a bad way Wheeler."

"Yeah, yeah…I know. You meant it in the good 'thank God we don't have to get married' kinda way. It's ok…Skumm told me why you were going to take the drugs…because you were having second thoughts about us. That you didn't know if you loved me."

"Nyet, that is not what I said. First of all, I was trying to get him to believe that I was there to get drugs from him because I needed them…because I would not allow myself to be happy…because I had broken up with you…which was true. I never had second thoughts about us…except regret about having to end things. And not once did I ever question if I loved you. It's the one thing I've always been 100 percent certain of. Skumm was just trying to get to you…and it worked."

"Yeah, he definitely got a reaction out of me," he replies, thinking back on how he beat Skumm up in their shared cell. He thought it would be best not to mention that now.

She recognizes the need for a subject change.

"I guess this means we can go back to Hope Island now?"

"Yeah."

"And Sarah and Carlos are not going to get in trouble?" She asks.

"Nope. They believed your story once Gaia was there to back it up. Skumm was the guy the police were after…and they got him."

"Good."

"I still wish you would have told me about your plan. We could have avoided a lot of trouble."

"Da, I know. I thought I was protecting you."

"I don't need protected…and on this mission, **_I_** was supposed to be the one protecting you."

"I made a mistake. I am sorry," she apologizes.

"I just gotta know…was it because you didn't trust me?"

"Nyet! Of course not Wheeler. I trust you more than anyone. I trust you with my life, which is why I needed to keep you from being involved. I needed **_you_** to be the one to save me if things went wrong…which they did…and you were prepared to do whatever it took to save me."

"And I always will," he says as he reaches over to take her hand. "So I guess we're even?"

"Even?"

"Yeah, I hid my plans from you when I thought I was going to get answers from Sammie, and you hid yours from me…so now we're even. No more secrets. From now on, we do everything together."

"Agreed."

* * *

They arrive back at the house to find Gi, Kwame, Ma-Ti, Amanda, Dominic, Sarah, and Carlos waiting for them. They tell them everything that happened…everything except the part where Gaia lied to Amanda's dad.

Sarah and Amanda pull Linka aside while the others talk.

"I just wanted to apologize for all the trouble I caused. And to let you know that I appreciate everything you did…everything you went through," Sarah says.

"I knew I had a better chance of getting out of trouble than you would have had," Linka replies

"Linka! You almost got **DEPORTED **because of me!" Sarah exclaims.

"It is ok…Wheeler had a plan for that."

"Oh yeah? What was his plan?" Amanda asks.

"To get married!"

"Whoa, that's an extreme solution!" Sarah says.

"Da, I know!"

"Fortunately, it didn't come to that…unless you wanted it to! I keep forgetting that you're actually older than us," Amanda says.

"Not that much older, but I do not know how I feel. At first, I was shocked, but had no choice. And then, the more I thought about it, the more accepting I became of the idea. It was sudden and unexpected, but it felt right. I do not want to ever be with anyone but Wheeler, so why not marry him?"

"So are you guys still gonna?!" Amanda asks.

"Nyet. He did not really mean it. At least I do not think he did...Wheeler is a free spirit. I do not think he would take well to be 'tied down.' He is perfectly content with what we have now. A more permanent committment might not seem as appealing to him. His proposal was just a solution to a problem. Maybe some day though…hopefully."

"I think you two were meant to be. I mean, even when we first met you, you were only pretending, but it was very convincing...so the feelings were always real...even if you had to hide behind the fact that you were only supposed to be pretending. And as for the future wedding...and there **WILL **be one eventually, we better get an invite!" Amanda teases.

"Yeah, I mean…when you think about it, me and Carlos made this whole thing possible! If we hadn't been stupid enough to get involved with Skumm, you would've never had to work undercover and pretend to be Wheeler's girlfriend!"

The girls all laugh.

"Come on, let's go back to the group before the boys miss us," Amanda says.

* * *

"Well, it has been a looooong day. We should probably get you home before your dad takes his anger out on me," Dominic says to Amanda.

"Yeah, plus it's a school night…but wait…I guess that doesn't really matter for you guys any more!" Amanda says.

"Nyet. Our work here is done. We will be leaving tomorrow."

"So this is goodbye?" Sarah asks.

"Da. Good luck to you all in the future."

The friends all exchange hugs and handshakes as they say their goodbyes.

"Graduation is just a few weeks away…do you think you will be able to come back for it?" Dominic asks.

"Yeah, you gotta come watch us get our diplomas," Sarah says.

"Sure. I think we can arrange that," Wheeler says.

"Great! We can all head up to the lake afterwards…hopefully this time will turn out better than the last time," Dominic says.

"That sounds like a good idea! And I am sure it will be better…it cannot possibly be any worse!" Linka says.

"Good, then it's settled. After we graduate, we'll spend the weekend at the lake camping. Sarah, you and Carlos should come too," Amanda says.

"Really?!" Sarah says surprised, but then reconsiders. "It's probably not a good idea. Sammie wouldn't approve."

"Who says Sammie's invited?" Amanda asks.

"Ok, well in that case, that sounds like fun," Sarah says.

"We'll see you all in a few weeks then," Wheeler says.

* * *

To Be Continued...next chapter is the last!


	34. Chapter 34

It's been over a year since I started this!

* * *

Back on Hope Island, Wheeler sees Linka sitting alone on the dock in her bikini, dangling her feet in the water. He walks over to join her, also dressed to swim in his swimming trunks, sits behind her, and dips his feet into the water as well, playfully splashing her.

"So what do you think of Gaia's punishment?" He asks as he wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on her shoulder.

"It is fair. I was actually expecting worse!"

"Yeah, me too," he says as he presses his lips the side of her head. "I'll take having to spend our days off going to schools and talking to students about drugs over having you deported or in jail any day!"

"Da, me too…and at least we will be together."

"Time alone with me…there's your **_real _**punishment!" He jokes as he rests his chin on her shoulder and turns his head to kiss her cheek.

"I will happily suffer through it," she teases back.

She wraps her arms around his, holding him to her and leans her head back against his shoulder.

"I am sorry I dragged you into this and got you in trouble with Gaia."

"You didn't drag me Babe. I went willingly. I'd follow you anywhere. Crumbling mine, bat infested cave, burning building, undercover," he kisses her neck and then whispers in her ear, "…and under the covers."

She giggles and turns her head to capture his lips.

"As much fun as this whole thing was, I am glad it is over," she says.

"Fun?!"

"Sure. The people we met, the parties, the dance…all the stuff we missed out on by being Planeteers and not students."

"But if we were students and not Planeteers, then we would've never met," Wheeler points out.

She laces her fingers with his.

"Which is why I am glad I got to experience being a student with you…I guess I should add 'being the girlfriend of the most popular, best looking guy in school' to my list."

"Well then in that case, I guess I need to add 'being the boyfriend of the most beautiful girl in school' to my list…My Homecoming Queen."

She laughs.

"And you are my King."

He squeezes her and kisses her cheek.

"You know, that night after the dance didn't turn out the way that I'd hoped," he says.

"I know. Me neither," she says, thinking back to the horrible misunderstanding and the fight that followed. "But you have since made up for it."

"Yeah, but I still haven't gotten to see you wearing nothing BUT that crown!" He jokes.

"Maybe for your birthday," she says flatly, keeping him guessing as to whether or not she's being serious.

"Really?! That's next month you know."

"Da, I know."

"Well, what if I can't wait that long?" He asks as he gently takes her earlobe between his teeth, sending a shiver down her spine and a tingling sensation through her body.

"I can be persuaded."

He responds by moving his lips from her ear to her neck and removing his hands from around her waist to run up and down her leg from her knee to her thigh, fully appreciating the skin that's exposed to him by her choice of swimwear.

She reaches behind her to tangle her fingers in his hair and hold him to her. When she can no longer take the sweet torture being caused by his lips and hands, she gently tugs at his hair to pull his lips away from her neck so she can kiss him. She places her free hand on his knee and runs it as far up his leg as his swimming trunks will allow.

"Careful," he warns her.

"Or else?"

"Or else one of the others might unknowingly come to the dock and see more than they bargained for," he says as he puts his hands on her waist and pulls her back against him to prove his point.

"Oh!"

"Yeah."

"You started it," she points out and then continues teasing him by rocking back against him.

He gasps and says, "You're evil," as he bites down on her shoulder to stiffle his moans.

"Evil? Me? Nyet...I am one of the good guys!" She insists as she brings her hand up to loosen the draw string of his trunks, tugging it loose enough to allow her hand to dip down inside.

He catches her wrist and whispers against her ear,

"I can be evil too."

He wraps one arm around her, pinning one of her hands against her side while still holding onto her other wrist, leaving her defenseless as he uses his free hand to lightly brush up her leg and teases her just as she had teased him by pulling the fabric of her bikini bottoms aside and running his fingers along the edge of the hem.

"Wheeler," she purrs.

Her tone is uncertain. Is she daring him or or warning him?

"Hmm?" He murmurs against her neck.

"Make up your mind."

"Apologize."

"For what?" She asks, breathless; her heart pounding.

"For being evil and denying it."

"Nyet. You are being more evil," she says, still unable to free her arms but able to squirm against him instead.

He gasps as her body comes into contact with his.

"You're being evil right now!" He rasps.

Wheeler removes his hand, causing her to groan in disappointment, but brings his hand up to play with the strings of her bikini top.

"You would not dare!" She gasps.

"Try me."

"Ok, fine!"

"Fine what?" He says as he begins pulling at the string.

"I am sorry for denying that I am evil!"

"Too little too late!" Wheeler says as he yanks the string, pulling her top off and shoving her off the dock and into the water.

"NYET!" She squeals before splashing into the water.

Wheeler dives off the dock just as she resurfaces causing a wall of water to hit her.

"DURAK!" She yells as she tries to cover herself with one hand and wipe the water from her eyes with the other.

"Why so modest, Babe? Nothing I haven't already seen before!" He teases as he dangles her top in front of her.

"And you will never see again! Now give it back!"

"Come get it," he teases.

She tries to swim towards him, still using one hand to cover herself which is making swimming more difficult. He stands still until he is just out of her reach and then moves away.

"Yankee, I will kill you!"

"Gotta catch me first! Or catch this," he says as he throws her bikini top over her head.

"HEY!" She protests before swimming away towards her garment.

Wheeler grabs her foot before she can escape and begins pulling her back towards him.

"Chyort voz mi Yankee!" She says as she spits out the water she's sucked in.

"Whoa, do you kiss your boyfriend with that dirty mouch?" He asks as he pulls her against him.

"Not anymore," she says as she turns her head away from him when he tries to kiss her.

"WHEELER?!!! LINKA?!!!"

They both get a look of shock on their face when they hear Kwame's voice calling to them.

"Shit!" Wheeler exclaims.

Linka looks towards her discarded top and tries to figure out whether or not it is close enough to reach and then put on before Kwame reaches them. She decides that it's not.

"Come on!" He says as he leads her underneath the dock where they wait quietly as they hear Kwame's footsteps above them.

They hear him knock on the side of the yacht.

"Are you two on the boat?! Gi has made lunch. I am not coming into the cabin to find you, so just hollar back if you are down there!" Kwame says.

Linka wraps her legs around Wheeler's waist as he holds her between his body and the post of the dock. Wheeler is struggling not to laugh, endangering their hiding place. Linka solves the problem by pulling his head towards her for a kiss to silence him.

Once they hear Kwame's footsteps receding, Wheeler deepens the kiss and lets his hands roam over Linka's exposed body. Things start getting more enthusiastic as he trails his lips down her neck to their ultimate destination. Linka grabs the back of his head and allows them both a few moments of pleasure before yanking his head back forcefully to look at her.

"OW!" he complains.

"You are lucky I did not kick you!" She says as she gives him a "warning" nudge in the groin with her knee.

"Hey!" He says as she drops her to use his hands to protect himself.

She grabs for his hands, pulls them away, and presses her body against his.

The look on her face is priceless.

"WHERE ARE YOUR SWIMMING TRUNKS?!"

"Remember how you loosened the drawstring when we were on the dock? Well, my trunks came off when I dove in! I never bothered getting them because it was way more fun tormenting you!"

"What if Kwame saw your trunks and my top floating in the water!"

"Maybe he did and that's why he went away so quickly! Some friend he is though, what if we were eaten by sharks?! He didn't seem too concerned if he did see our clothes!"

Just then, Wheeler's trunks float past him and he grabs them.

"Well, I got mine...better go get yours," he jokes as he pulls his swim suit on.

"Go get my top...NOW!" She orders.

"Yes ma'am!"

He does as he's told and after he retrieves it, holds it out for her. She puts it in place and turns around for him to tie it. Once he's done, he leans forward to kiss her shoulder.

"Are you gonna break up with me now?" He asks jokingly, but is hoping that she doesn't answer him with a "yes."

"Nyet...but I am NEVER going to wear a two piece suit around you again!" She says as she turns in his arms and wraps her legs around him once more before kissing him.

"Aww man!" He whines.

"Your actions have consequences Yankee. It is time you learned that!" She teases.

"Is there anyway I can change your mind? Gimme a second chance?"

"Let us get out of here and back on dry land and I will consider it...IF you can think of a way to make it up to me!"

"Oh, I can think of several ways!"

Wheeler pulls himself up onto the dock and then reaches down to lift Linka up. They resume their previous positions on the edge of the dock, looking out into the ocean and watching in silence as a group of dolphins play. Linka takes a deep breath and sighs.

"What's wrong?" He asks as he presses his lips to the side of her head.

"Nothing," she says.

He doesn't believe her, but he lets's it slide for now. After a few more moments of silence though, he asks another question,

"Are you mad at me?"

"Nyet, of course not Lyubov," she says as she pulls his arms around her. "I can take a joke...and I enjoyed myself."

"Good. Me too."

More silence, only this time, it is Linka that breaks it.

"Wheeler, you are not still upset that we did not have to get married are you?"

"Nah…not anymore."

"Because you came to your senses? Do not worry. I would not have held you do it. Once the charges were dropped and I was released, we could have had it annulled and you would've had your freedom back."

"My freedom?" He asks as he leans forward to make eye contact with her.

"Da. Your life."

"You _ARE _my life," he assures her.

"You do not have to say that. I know you are far too young to be tied down and committed to one person for the rest of your life."

"But there's only one person that I want to be tied down to for the rest of my life. And like it or not, I _AM_ committed to you, and only you."

"I like it," she replies as she turns her head to kiss him.

"To be honest, I was more disappointed than upset."

"Me too," she admits.

"You were?!"

"Da. The more I thought about it, the more appealing the idea became to me. You. Me. Forever."

"That's all I've ever wanted," he whispers against her ear before pressing his lips to her temple.

"And that will be the way it will be…eventually."

"Yeah?"

"Da. Now may have not been the time, but our time will come. This whole 'relationship' thing is new to me, but it all feels so right…like it was meant to be this way…like my whole life has been leading up to this moment…the moment you and I found our way to each other. I know we are meant to be together and I know we will always be together."

"Then I guess you also know that when we do make it official, when I propose to you, it'll be everything you ever dreamed it will be…and more."

"I know it will. You always have a way of surprising me and making everything perfect."

"Yesterday, we were supposed to go out to dinner…instead, we got arrested," he says.

"Was that only yesterday? It seems so long ago."

"Yeah. So what do you say? Have dinner with me tonight?"

"Wheeler, we just got back. I really do not feel up to leaving the island. Can we make it another night?"

"I don't want to leave either. That's why I have everything ready and waiting on the sailboat. We can spend a few days out on the ocean before our punishments kick in and we can't. I thought maybe we could re-live our first date…and create some new memories."

"Make my dreams come true?" She asks.

"Make **_our _**dreams comes true…and more, just like I promised. '_All that romantic crap_,' remember?" He asks as he stands and helps her up.

She thinks back to what he said at the jail; that one day, he would propose to her properly with 'all that romantic crap.' She wondered what he had planned, if tonight was going to be the night. If so, she knew what answer she'd give him, with no hesitation, it would be "yes."

He wraps his arms around her and slings them low around her waist as she leans into him.

"I love you Linka."

"And I love you Yankee."

They seal their words with a kiss before boarding the boat and setting sail for a night that will change both their lives forever.

* * *

The End

Thank you so much to everyone who has been following this story and all the words of encouragement in the reviews. I've never had so many before and I appreciate the loyalty! It's what keeps me writing when I think I've run out of material! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
